Broomsticks and Bedfellows
by JenniePenny
Summary: DRAMIONE #3in Broomsticks series.Living in Malfoy Manor with Draco's parents.Holiday plans are halted when an evil Mage enters Hermiones mind.Draco Ministry of Magic.Hermione gets more then she bargained for when she helps DRAMIONE M SEX,LANG,Violence
1. Handcuffs

Broomsticks and Bedfellows

(This is story #3 in the Broomsticks series. It picks up when baby is now almost a year old. I will be updating chapters of this story until it is done)

In case you missed any of the Broomsticks series Dramione stories, the first story was Broomsticks and Bondage, the second Broomsticks and Alibis and now the continuation!

IMPORTANT: IN this story I am going to scare you...I may make you cry...excite you..scare you again...make you feel sick...make you hate me...make you think WOW...Just remember that SOME things ARE as they seem and some are NOT..Please try and trust me lol I think I'm pretty good at plots and will always wrap it up...and I don;t write unhappy endings...so you will always be left with a good feeling...I ABHORE tear jerking endings...or sad endings..

Chapter One

_Dearest Wife,_

_I am home for lunch, so where are you?_

_Husband who never sees his wife anymore_

_X0X0_

Draco handed the letter to the spotted owl named Grinchy and watched it fly away. His job as Minister of Magic kept him busy day and night. He juggled it well enough, but lately he and Hermione's had not been able to coordinate their schedules, so a stolen hour here and there was a thrill for both of them. He hoped Hermione wasn't too busy on this day. He had actually planned on distracting her with his sophisticated and kinky bedroom skills and would then spring the news on her that he was taking she and Scorpius on a two week vacation to America. He was most eager to see how the American Wizarding world lived. He had crammed two week's worth of meetings at work into one week and was stressed and exhausted, but delighted to have some time to spend alone with his family, out of the public eye. He longed to be able to walk down Diagon Alley and not be recognized and approached. Living under a microscope definitely had it's drawbacks. His mind was pulled back to the present when he heard the baby cry from upstairs.

"I'll get him Draco," Narcissa said laying her book aside and brushing past him at the stairs.

"No, mother, let me. He never sees me. I should like to get my son up from his nap." He and Hermione had moved out the Tavern and into the Manor when the baby arrived. Almost a year later they were still living at The Manor, that is, until they found a place of their own. Draco wanted to find just the perfect house and property, but Hermione was ready to move the day after they moved into Malfoy Manor. He suspected that was one reason she was spending so much time at work. She didn't exactly get along with either of his parents, though to their credit, they had put aside their feelings about muggle borns, in order to coexist with their son and his new family. He had even caught Lucius trying to teach the toddler how to perform simple spells in the study one day. Hermione would have had a nervous breakdown if she had seen Lucius Malfoy, teaching young Scorpius Malfoy, how to turn a frog inside out without killing it, but Draco merely laughed at the delighted expression on Scorpius's face, and then removed him from Grandpa Lucius's study.

"Dada!" Scorpius held his little arms out from over the bars of his crib. He was pulling up now; it would only be a matter of days before he took his first steps. Hermione was obsessed with not missing the milestone event. It was always the first question she asked Narcissa (who cared for Scorpius while Hermione worked) when she set foot at home.

"Hey squirt! I have a secret to tell you my handsome son," Draco's face lit up as he plucked the small child from the crib and held him to his chest. He really was gorgeous, with Draco's platinum hair, and a silvery blue shade of eyes. His skin was not as pale as Draco's, and he was tall and lanky just like his Pop. Even Lucius had to admit that a pureblood and a mudblood could have beautiful babies. Of course he wouldn't ever do that, but Draco could see it each time that he smiled at the boy fondly. He was the spitting image of both Draco and Lucius, a true Malfoy. "Daddy is taking you and your Mummy to America. Do you want to see how the silly Americans live? I hear they have a line of broomsticks out for babies. Perhaps Daddy will buy you your first broomstick. Would you like that?" Scorpius had no idea what on earth Draco was talking about, but he smiled just the same and tugged on Draco's hair.

A tapping on the window told Draco that Hermione had responded.

_Dearest Husband,_

_Do I even have a husband? I vaguely remember having one once, but then his job swallowed him up. Right now, I am the one being swallowed up. A few more minutes Dragon. Harry is here and we are catching up. See you soon!_

_Wife_

_X0X0_

Draco swaggered to the desk across the hall. The room had been turned into a parlor and office for Hermione. Her legal books lined the bookcase. Draco appreciated his wife's flawless system of alphabetizing the library. One could always find the book they needed without much of a search. He bounced the baby in one arm while scrawling another letter on a piece of parchment and then handing it to Grinchy. The bird looked tired so Draco fed it a treat and then it was on its way again.

Hermione opened the letter as she listened to Harry discuss all the positive changes at Dumbledore Potter University. How he and Ginny's honeymoon had gone, and how Ginny had decided she wanted to stay home to raise babies. Hermione had congratulated Harry on the decision to have children and wished them well. She laughed aloud at reading Draco's letter, spitting tea out through her nostrils.

_Dearest Wife,_

_Lonely Husband demands your presence at once in the bed chamber. _

_P.S. Why does Scorpius smell so bad? Did you not bathe him last night? He smells really terrible. He seems to be leaking some sort of putrid liquid too!_

_Jilted Husband_

"I'm sorry, but I have to go. My sod of a husband hasn't learned how to change a nappy and I think it's high time that he learned." Hermione excused herself and with a snap was standing in the foyer at the Manor.

Draco watched her from the landing upstairs with a smirk. He met her at the bottom of the stairs, bringing the fresh and cleanly changed Scorpius down with him.

"You wanker! You made me think my sweet, adorable little boy was sitting in a nasty pile of shite," Hermione said bending down to touch the boys silky hair. Narcissa, had finished ordering the house elf to do some shopping in Diagon Alley for dinner and had arrived in the foyer just in time to cringe when she heard Hermione's vulgarity. Draco laughed at seeing his mother's unease, as he gave his wife a peck on the cheek.

"Got you here didn't I? Score one for the Sex God."

"Draco!" I taught you better then that. Some things should stay in the bedroom, and not be broadcast in public. You are Minister now, you must always consider your reputation." Narcissa looked as if she might faint at hearing her son talking about defiling Hermione in such a way.

"We are hardly in public Mother, but you make a good point about the bedroom. Shall we Sweet pea?" Draco gave Hermione that daring and alluring sexy smile. She melted at that flashy smile, even still.

"Has Scorpius taken his first steps yet?" Hermione ignored him for a moment before heaving the child into her arms and standing him up on the cold marble floor of the foyer. He smiled at Hermione with those adorable eyes and then fell to his knees,crawling happily on the floor, his tiny bum making crinkle noises in his nappy as he cooed.

"Mother, watch the baby!" Draco scooped Hermione up into his arms and made for the stairs at this. He skipped two steps at a time, throwing the door to their room open and slamming it behind him with his foot. He threw Hermione down on the bed and then pounced.

"I need you so bad. It's all I can think about." They both needed each other, which was evident by the way they tugged and ripped at each other's clothing. His cock had been rock hard all day, thinking about this moment. He wanted his wife under him, over him, next to him, he just plain wanted her. In situations like this, foreplay was not warranted. He needed to plough into her deep and that is exactly what he did. Hermione moaned and scooted back on the bed but Draco yanked her forward, standing at the end of the bed and pulling her legs apart wide, in spread- eagled fashion, so he could get inside her even deeper. He thrust his length into her hard, and Hermione let out a grunt. Again, and he felt her juices begin to build and then he let loose and fucked her with everything he had. His cock ramming her hard and fast, she felt her first orgasm almost immediately. She exploded with force over his engorged muscle, and then he flipped her over and crawled between her legs on the bed.

"Cuffs baby," Hermione said under her breath, her head and face smashed into the bedspread.

"I'm sorry what was that?" Draco said with a wide smirk playing across his face.

"I uhhh…use the cuffs on me," Hermione said a little louder now, but still holding back.

"If you want me to do something then you have to ask me like you mean it my dear," Draco said laughing under his breath as he rubbed the tip of his cock against her slick wetness, driving Hermione wild with anticipation.

"Put the fucking cuffs on me Malfoy!" Hermione shouted. Draco conjured a pair of handcuffs and grabbed Hermione's arms behind her back roughly, slapping them on her. Now her face was in the bedspread and her arse in the air. She couldn't have gotten away if she wanted to in that position. Draco moved in closer to her now. He slid his cock up inside her once again, his hands firmly holding her hips as he pulled her arse back towards him, synchronized with his own rhythm, grinding into her deep with each forceful thrust. He knew his wife so well. He knew she loved the sex games they played, and he got off on hearing her beg for it, something she never wanted to admit she liked but that drove her wild just the same. Most of the time she wanted a domineering husband in the bedroom and Draco always obliged her fantasies, but every so often she would take control and tease and tie him up, just like she had done that day in the Room of the Requirement. They had a natural chemistry in the bedroom, where each knew what the other wanted, without even having to ask. He knew when he flipped her over after her first orgasm that she would be asking him for the cuff treatment.

"God…Draco.." Hermione wailed as he leaned over her body now, his chest sticking to her back, ramming his throbbing cock into her repeatedly.

"That's what they call me love," he said rolling his hips into her now. He couldn't hold out anymore, his breaths ragged and panting, he was going to blow. He pulled his cock out of her and stroked it with his hand and within a second he was coming allover her arse. When he was done, he smeared the sticky mess across her bum and then smacked her playfully on the arse. Hermione moaned and collapsed on the bed. As he sauntered to the bathroom he couldn't help but feel proud of himself. He loved seeing his wife handcuffed, with his cum allover her back, worn out from their lovemaking.

"Was that good for you Malfoy?" Draco said coming back into the bed chamber with a towel.

"Oh fuck yeah…" Hermione said, her eyes flitting open and closed as the aftershocks of her orgasm sent her into lala land.

"You're so beautiful. I love you." Draco kissed her cheek and massaged her hair with his fingers while the other hand gently wiped the cum off her arse with the towel. "I have a surprise. I was able to take two weeks off from work. I want us all to go to America. I can handle some business while there too, but mainly it would be a vacation. I thought I'd get you out of here and away from Mother and Father, just the three of us. What do you say?"

"Draco I love you so so, so much!" Hermione was suddenly awake and alive and climbing into his arms. She kissed his face and neck and chin and he hugged her tightly.

"I'm glad you're pleased. We really need this. We haven't seen enough of each other lately. I've missed us."

"I know…me too. I'll hand my work off to Blaise and we can go alright?"

Blaise Zabini has straightened his act out after the whole Millicent affair. He had apologized to Hermione and thanked her and Draco from the bottom of his heart (yes he actually had one) after Hermione proved he was not the murderer at the trial. He said he would spend the rest of his life making it up to the two of them and after all of that Hermione gave him a job. He worked as her assistant, but had become a fine lawyer in his own right. He was finally acting like a well-balanced and successful wizard, and his reputation had begun to reclaim itself. Knowing that their trip depended on Blaise, Draco had already sought out his friend to ask him if he would do it. He hadn't even thought about it for a second before saying, yes. The wheels were in motion. Everything seemed to be going splendidly.

"Draco, where is that healing cream? You caught me with the cuffs again. I hope you aren't slipping, sweet Dragon of mine," Hermione giggled, showing Draco the red marks on her wrists where the cuffs had become to tight and rubbed her skin raw.

"Not slipping at all my dear, it's just that my wife got me so excited that I was a bit too eager today. It's in Scorpius's bathroom. Mother uses it on his diaper rash.

"Oh! So you know that do you? Do you also maybe know how to change a nappy?" Hermione raised an eyebrow and she could see the expression on her husbands face as he backslid out of it.

"No,no. Oh no. I have no clue how to do that. That's women's work." Hermione slapped him playfully in the arm and threw her silky robe on, tying it around her waist, before exiting the bedroom.

She was humming to herself happily as she threw the door open to the nursery, making her leisurely way to the bathroom. She found the healing cream, and sat down on the daybed in the nursery to apply the ointment to her wrists. She hadn't noticed Narcissa sitting in the rocking chair rocking a still sleepy Scorpius.

"Oh! I'm sorry I didn't notice you here." Hermione smiled at her mother in law, but noticed her mother in law was not smiling back.

"Did he hurt you? I know my son and I hope he doesn't hurt you in the midst…you know...in the bed chamber?"

"Oh, uhhhh, No Narcissa. Not at all. We don't do anything I don't enjoy," Hermione said blushing. How embarrassing is it to be discussing your sex life with your husband's mother? She applied the cream as quickly as she could, and stood to leave.

"Lucius, likes that sort of thing too." Hermione did not want to be hearing this at all. It's one thing to discuss sex about your husband to his mother and quite another to discuss any type of sex with Lucius Malfoy. "I never really cared for it though. I always thought it wasn't proper." There was no escaping it. Hermione was going to have to say something. She opened her mouth to speak but no words came out. She started to leave and then turned on her heels.

"Why don't you just tell him you don't like it then?"

"It's not that easy with a Malfoy. If you told Draco you didn't like it, would he make you do it anyway?" Narcissa sounded sad and Hermione's heart actually ached for her. While Draco's parents may not be the most ideal grandparents for her children, they had opened their house to her and had been as supportive as any in laws could have been. Narcissa, cared for Scorpius, so Hermione could continue on in her prestigious and rewarding job. She owed her, when it came right down to it.

"Draco, would never make me do anything I didn't want to do. If Lucius loves you, then I'm sure that you could tell him and he would understand, and maybe try something else that you did like. Don't you think?" Hermione said, patting Narcissa on the shoulder as she rocked Scorpius sweetly.

"I don't know. I suppose." Narcissa sounded shut off again. Hermione knew it was her place to leave now.

"Did you rock Draco as a babe, in that chair?" Hermione asked before leaving.

"Yes. Every night when he was small," Narcissa said clutching Scorpius closer to her chest.

"You did a really good job. You raised a handsome and smart and wonderfully caring son. Thank you Narcissa." Narcissa's face lit up at that. All of the tension between the two women over the last few months disappeared at that moment. Hermione meant every word of it too. No matter what she thought of Narcissa back in her school days, she had been a loving mother to Draco. Perhaps he could have used a few more hugs as he got older, as opposed to just when he was small, but that was not the ways purebloods reared a son, and Hermione was starting to understand their ways, instead of just thumbing her nose at the whole pureblood society. She had even found that she rather liked some of their food. Every pureblood family had recipes that they passed down from generation to generation. Hermione decided at that moment as she left the bedroom, that she would ask Narcissa to show her one or two of the Malfoy family recipes (Draco's favorite sugary desserts that she had noticed he was so fond of) and maybe show her how to make it, assuming Narcissa knew how to cook anything at all. She had never seen the woman cook, the house elves always did all the cooking at The Manor. She would ask anyways though. Hermione was about to go change clothes when she stopped at the landing. She heard Draco's voice downstairs. He was whispering, and was clearly having a disagreement with a Ministry employee. She leaned over the banister and listened more closely.

"No. This cannot be happening now. I am set to leave tomorrow on vacation for two weeks. Can this not wait until I get back?"

Hermione's heart sunk. Work again. No matter, she was in such a good mood all thanks to Draco. She would do whatever it took to alleviate the disappointment and guilt that she knew he would be feeling. The door to the Manor closed and then his voice echoed throughout the entire house.

"MOTHER FUCKER, SHITE!"

Review!?

Okay so this story has already taken over. I will most likely choose to write this story over Merlin's Coven. I'm feeling this story much more now(for now anyways.I may still flip flop between the two by whatever I feel like writing at the time).LOL Please review if you want me to update! Love to hear comments on what you like or don't understand or anything. I will do my best to answer them  This is going to get difficult at times in this fic. I expect it to be more angsty then Alibis and along the lines of Broomsticks and Bondage with the sex, but probably more so even. This will be mature subject matter in the relationship and the sex and I hope to, if I do it right, really sink into the characters of Draco/Hermione/Lucius/Narcissa/Ginny and Harry and possibly even Blaise. THis could end up being as long as Alibis or longer by time I am finished. I will always write a feel good ending so I don't want to cause anyone any emotional upset but I have to tell the story as I see it. Let's just say things are not going to stay hunky dory for long. if you want a totally fluff,feel good story this isn;t it. I do have a plot too that should be interesting and mysterious, if I do it right lol


	2. Nathaniel

Broomsticks and Bedfellows

Broomsticks and Bedfellows

Chapter Two

Dark Chapter,Spooky and disturbing(Minimal Sex scene warning hard to explain could be disturbing)

"Your mother just put Scorpius down,Draco. Come into the kitchen and let me make us some tea and we will talk," Hermione said. She could see the worry and intensity on Draco's face. Draco sat down, his face in his hands hunched over on his knees,deep in thought. Hermione kept a watchful eye on her husband while she poured the hot brew from the kettle into their cups.

"Draco…" He didn't answer.

"Draco?"

"Yeah? I'm sorry Hermione. But we…"

"Can't go?" Hermione said setting the saucer and cup in front of him. It never ceased to amaze her how nice everything was at Malfoy Manor. The cups were exquisite, everything appearing to be of fine china caliber. She usually didn't bother to cook for Draco for fear of breaking some valuable piece of a priceless collection, that may or may not contain hex's or curses, put on the object by Lucius or Narcissa or any number of unknown Malfoy descendants. Tonight though, her worry was only on her husband. He was the youngest Minister of Magic to hold the office, and with that came the constant need to prove himself. Lately the Ministry had been up in arms over the attempted relocation of the famed vampiress Elizabeta Bathist to Britain. Draco had been steamrolled into signing the parchment, rejecting her application to immigrate when a very prominent member of the Ministry council claimed that Elizabeta had bitten her niece while on holiday in Istanbul. Without any proof, the legislation Draco signed was highly irregular and potentially illegal, but Draco had reluctantly gone ahead with the ban on Miss Bathist's application to move her family to Britain when it was made known to him that this council woman's vote would be a swing vote in his high profile War Veterans Act, releasing all war Veterans under the age of twenty-one from their requirement to attend to Dumbledore Potter University. He was new to office when Elizabeta's application came across his desk at the Ministry and his advisors had told him that it wasn't of high priority. In the end, Draco gave the council woman what she wanted and his decree freeing the War Veterans was passed unanimously. Now, a year later Elizabeta was back in sights of Ministry officials, this time threatening to expose Mr. Malfoy as a dishonest Minister of Magic and threatening to have Britain's membership with the Worrldwide Wizarding Alliance or WWA revoked. If that happened the entire economy could collapse in Britain as nobody within the alliance would be allowed to conduct business with any British Wizarding companies. It was a royal mess in other words. If the Wizard Exchange caught wind of this even in the remotest of circumstances, it would cause a market crash, which would set off a mass panic. Draco had agonized over this problem for weeks, and in the end he had decided that Elizabeta was bluffing him. Now the bottom line was that he was fucked, and royally fucked at that. She had sent word to Draco's assistant at the Ministry that she fully intended to go to the Press if her application to enter Britain was not accepted.

"So, do you think the council woman is lying?" Hermione asked as Draco sipped his tea in silence.

"That's the thing. I think this Elizabeta woman really is a vampire and that she probably did attack Bess's niece. I saw the pictures, it was grisly. The girl is still residing at St. Mungo's after the attack. There is no cure for a vampire bite and this one ran deep. The girl was only twelve. I still believe I did the right thing by rejecting her application. The last thing this country needs is vampires lurking the shadows," Draco quipped.

"I totally agree Draco. So then, what you need is someone to go to Elizabeta and convince her to back off from her threats and give up the idea of living here."

"Well yes, that, or give us real evidence to corroborate Bess's story about her niece."

"How very Slytherin of you darling," Hermione said jokingly, hoping to make Draco laugh or smile.

"There is nothing funny about his Hermione, though I appreciate the attempt."

"Have anybody in mind for the job?"

"Yes I do. Me."

"You?"

"I don't think that's very smart Draco. They could take you as a hostage. What better way for Elizabeta to achieve her goals, then by holding the Minister of Magic himself for ransom. No."

"Hermione, I have no choice. I caused this mess and now _I _have to clean it up," Draco said and Hermione could of sworn she saw the first worry line appear on his forehead. She felt frustrated that she couldn't help her husband. She had helped Harry time and time again yet the first time her husband really needed her in a capacity other then in their personal relationship, she had come up short. There had to be something she could do.

"Let's go to bed. Come on. I will figure something out. I just want to hold you and forget about this mess I made," Draco stood and held his hand to her. Hermione took his strong and gentle hand as they made their way upstairs to the bed chamber. She watched him, his posture so somber as he blew out the candle and climbed into bed with Hermione.

Hermione held him tightly until he fell asleep in her arms. She then retired to her library where she read up on Elizabeta Bathist and her family. It seemed Draco was right in his assessment. There were many grisly murders throughout history and always at the center of the mystery was the Bathist family. They were never quite convicted of their crimes though. A witness would conveniently come up missing or dead of natural causes before they were successfully prosecuted and/or killed, as the laws were back then. While Hermione did not believe in capital punishment, in this family's case she was beginning to believe that there may be a case for reintroducing the law putting known murders to death. The sunlight was now shining through the stained glass window in her library and she still had not come up with a solution to Draco's problem. Then it suddenly dawned on her. Like a light bulb going off in her head she had the answer. She ran to the bedchamber and roused the sleeping Draco Malfoy.

"Baby wake up! I know what to do. I know the perfect man for the job!" Draco opened his eyes and yawned, looking around and then realized that his wife had been up all night. He smiled at Hermione and pulled her down on top of him.

"Tell me you didn't stay up all night reading."

"I didn't stay up all night reading," Hermione said with a smirk of her own.

"But you did…didn't you?" Draco kissed his wife and rolled on top of her. He just wanted to feel his beautiful Hermione under him.

"Well…yes. BUT…I may be able to offer you a solution to your problem." Draco perked up when his wife said this.

"By all means…I am all ears."

"I go to meet Elizabeta. Before you say no, just hear me out…"

"No. Absolutely not. If you stayed u all night to come to that conclusion then you may as well have stayed in bed with me, besides I like feeling you next to me in bed."

"I do too, you know that. I can't sleep without you. If I didn't have your warm feet to snuggle up to every night I'd die of insomnia, but just listen Draco. I wouldn't go alone. I'd take Harry with me. Harry is respected worldwide for killing Voldemort. If he went to meet with Elizabeta and found evidence that she is a vampire along with the rest of her twisted family, and believe me, I read up on them, they are twisted sweetheart, then the WWA would have to believe him. It's Harry Potter for goodness sakes. I would go to represent the Malfoy name. As your wife and a Ministry employee I could represent you and the Ministry in one go. It makes sense Draco if you just listen to reason. I'd be perfectly safe with Harry. Ron might even want to go."

"Hermione do you think it's in the best interest for any of this to be broadcast via the Daily Prophet or the press? The second the three of you went anywhere it would be front-page news. The Golden Trio on another caper. No. Drop it, now let's make love. I have to be at the Ministry early this morning to deal with this crisis. I love you. Thank you for trying, but I regretfully decline." Draco began laying kisses down Hermione's neck at this, ignoring her protests.

"Just listen! What I'm saying makes sense and you know it. We can set up some kind of a charm so you can watch me the entire time and Harry has Auror training. They aren't going to risk exposing themselves to take out someone as high profile as Harry Potter. This is a family that has survived centuries of murder wraps by hiding under the radar. They won't risk an anything happening to Harry Potter, and what are they going to do? If they want into this country so badly then they wouldn't risk hurting the Minister of Magic's brilliant and sexy wife. Draco this has merit and you know it, now admit it."

"Alright! Give me a blowjob and I'll think about it."

"Is that a yes or are you sexually harassing me?" Hermione smiled as she ducked under the sheets.

"It's sexual harassment at its finest ." Hermione peeked her head above the covers once again at that and Draco smirked at her and shoved her head back down under the covers. "Flip your pretty legs around. I need something to do with my mouth."

"No. This one is on me," Hermione said taking his shaft in her hand and plunging her head down over his erection. He moaned at the feel of her warm tongue and lips caressing his penis so tenderly and succulently. His hands were in her hair as she sucked and licked at him so lovingly and expertly, until he came into her waiting mouth. When she popped her head back up above the covers, she looked like a kid in the candy shop.

"So can I go?"

"I have to talk to Harry Potter first… and… I'd want to set up a few safeguards. I would want to see and be in communication with you the entire time and of course I am going to."

"Draco you can't go, we already went over this…"

"Hermione…we do this my way or no way at all." Hermione had her mouth open ready to argue her point once again but she knew and respected Draco enough to know when his mind was made up. They would do it his way. After all, he loved her and was looking out for both of their best interests, something a Slytherin excelled at.

**Three days later in Instanbul,Turkey**

"You don't let anything happen to her. If she opens her mouth, like I know my wife is capable of doing and your sense tells you it isn't the right thing to do, then I want you to get her out, immediately. I will be outside with the Aurors should anything go wrong. And Potter, I don't have to tell you how much Hermione is my world. Scorpius worships his Mummy and I…"

"I know mate, alright? 'Mione means the world to me too. I understand the plans and what I have to do. I'll protect her with every bit of my magic, if it comes to it. You can trust me."

"Hermione, stick to the plan. Get in and let Harry do his work and get out. Stay with Harry at all times. You are just there for show, remember? You don't have to save the day. The Golden Trio is over. Are we clear?"

"Yes Dragon. I got it. I know. Please stop worrying, this is as piece of cake. I've gone over and over it and I just can't see where anything can go wrong. Stop worrying. You and I and Scorpius will be taking the Malfoy Learjet to America tomorrow! Yankee Doodle and all that jazz. I love you Draco. I'll see you shortly."

"I love you. Watch your back and remember that I am here if you need anything at all. Are you afraid? " Draco couldn't let go of his wife. He wanted to call the whole thing off but he knew if he didn't let Hermione do this she would never forgive him. He wanted to trust her. He wanted to let her prove that she could help him, but it just felt so wrong. He should be going in there not his wife. Not Hermione.

"'Mione we have to go now," Harry extended his arm and Hermione took it with a smile plastered to her face. She was back in the thick of things again and it felt good. It felt damn good.

Draco felt uneasy as he stood hidden behind a hedge outside the residence of Elizabeta Bathist. Draco had always loved his visits to Istanbul with his mother as a child. He had spent enough time here to know his way around somewhat and had absorbed much of the local culture. In fact, since he had become Minister he had found that many of the shopping trips and holidays his mother and sometimes his father too had taken him on as a child, had proven to be useful in his dealings with foreign Ministers. He could relate to their plights because he had spent at least _some_ time in their country and had picked up on many of the different problems facing each unique Wizard nation he visited. Draco Malfoy as Minister of Magic was riding the height of popularity. Never, in recent history anyways, had there been such a well-liked Minister. His reforms had been sweeping and with lightning speed and besides this little snag in his robes, he had performed with skill and masterful cunning in getting all of his ideas and those of others who he considered trusted in his inner circle, passed into law. Now, as he stood outside the compound of thick crumbling stone and ancient gargoyles from histories past, looking into the window where his wife would be at the mercy of a possible vampiress, he suddenly had second thoughts.

"So are they in yet? I can't see her. Is something wrong with this fucking thing?" Draco shook the antique pendant that had been charmed so that Draco could see and hear all that went on inside the old castle. He touched the wrought iron fence and a piece of it crumbled in his hand like ash from a burntt log in a fireplace that went out during the cold of night.

"Sir, they are just now being greeted at the door. You should be able to see now." Draco looked into the matching pendant that Hermione had on her scarlet colored blouse and he could see the figure of Elizabeta Bathist in his sights. She was a frail and fragile woman, gaunt and decrepit looking. How could such a worn and tired out old lady, cause him so much hassle. Furthermore, why would a woman of her age want to pick up and move from her home? She obviously was comfortable here in her dingy little castle tucked away from prying eyes on a lonely dirt road.

"And the husband and cousin? They took the bait and left Elizabeta here alone? You are sure nobody else is in there with her, right?"

"The other aurors verified that Elizabeta's family are at the Wizard bank, making sure that their money is still there after the mix up that we created. Just relax. Nothing can go wrong." Draco monitored the meeting. Harry and Hermione were sitting on a dusty old sofa that appeared to be nearly as old as Elizabeta herself. The vampiress, who some believed to be five hundred years old, was sitting across from them, hunched over in her chair. Harry was doing the talking while Hermione smiled. So far so good. Everything was going like clockwork. Draco was caught up in every minor detail of the plan right down to the most miniscule of detaia,l when suddenly something blocked the charm from working.

"What happened? What is that?" Draco said to the Auror from the Ministry. This was his best and most valued Auror. He wouldn't trust anybody to the job but Fritz. He had years of training and had fought Voldemort, both as a good guy and also on the inside. Draco remembered him from when Draco was a boy. He was shocked to learn some years later that he was actually an Auror, as even Voldemort was fooled by him for a time. Once his cover was blown though, he joined the Order near the end and then after the war he resumed his duties as Ministy Auror, once Draco Malfoy was made Minister of Magic. He clamied that he always liked Draco, and could see the good in him, though his father Lucius was not on his list of friends.

"It's just the coat rack. See, its a woolen coat is all. The coat rack must have moved. See, all better now." Draco was holding the pendant so tightly in his hand that the gold and black paint on the pendant was smudging and the color sweating into his hand. He tried to relax but he just couldn't not with Hermione in mortal danger. The sooner Hermione came out the better he would feel.

"Uhh ohh," Fritz said.

"What oh?" Draco snapped back.

"Harry just went into another room with the woman."

"That wasn't part of the plan!" Draco was frantic now. "Why did Harry do that? I told him to stick to the plan and to not leave Hermione alone for even a minute. This was a terribly bad idea, I just knew it. This is all my fucking fault."

"Draco get a grip already! Look, your wife is fine she is sitting on the coach just as she was." Draco looked and sure enough, Hermione was sitting alone on the couch fidgeting with her fingers. A muggle car drove by and Draco and Fritz ducked out of view, but when it sped by, they both returned their attention to Hermione.

"Where is she? Do you see her? This bloody pendant sucks! Why didn't I use something from a better jeweler. I'll rescind Jeffers license when I get back if this fucking thing breaks right now! Right, so let's go in."

"What? Merlin you are a nervous wreck."

"You just noticed that? I don't see her, this isn't part of the plan, lets go in and pull them out."

"Stop alright. She may have joined Harry. We have to give them the time we allotted them to complete the mission. If they don't come out then we will go in. "

Draco wanted to break something extremely valuable at this. He couldn't just sit there and wonder and worry and watch. He had to be in there. Another car streamed down the narrow road, this one speeding towards them. Draco and Fritz ducked behind the bush outside the wrought iron fence leading to the entrance of the decrepit castle where Elizebta lived, but this car stopped. Out of a taxi hopped Blaise Zabini.

"Oh thank Merlin I'm not too late! You have to stop them! Draco you have to stop them now. I apparrated here after your mother told me where you were at, only I didn't know exactly where here was at, so I had to take one of these things they call cabs and now the guy wants money. Get him out of here Draco. I have to tell you something and I don't think we need anyone hearing," Blaise said motioning to the muggle cabby who was waiting with his hand out for his fare. Draco slapped some muggle bills in his hand and the cabby sped off.

"Get them out now Draco! Id did some checking and Elizabeta had an illegitimate son. There are no records of his birth because he was a bastard child and in this Wizarding community bastards are not recognized in the registry and are forced to live in wizard orphanages. She hid him mate! Nobody knows of him. In Australia he is registered as a Mage. In China, as a Warlock, Draco! He's highly skilled and trained at merlin knows what ! He's more powerful then you or I. We have to get them out!"

With that Draco panicked but for only a second.

"Accio Firebolt!" he mounted his broom and took off over the iron gate with Fritz in tow. Blaise flicked his wand at the fence.

"Alohomora!" The gate swung open. He shook his head like his friend and the best Auror in the Ministry must be complete idiots. Blaise ran up the crumbling steps. He fell more then once on the loose stones and chalky mortar, making his way to the front door. He tried his wand again on the door but it was of no use. He wracked his brain to remember the spell to rid security enchantments. Finally, he was able to conjure the memory from his mind, and the door swung open. Blaise entered the house to find it pitch black.

"Lumos!" His wand lit and then he found himself face to face with an exotic looking man. The man was tall and lean with a sheet of jet-black hair. His skin was dull and pale and his clothes were dirty. He smelled a distinct pungency, almost an earthy smell, but he couldn't place it, and then he forgot all about everything when he saw Hermione standing at his side, her neck trapped between the young man's arm, wedged tightly into his armpit.

"Drop your wand or I shall be forced to snap your pretty wife's neck like a twig," the man said and Blaise suddenly realized that this Mage or Warlock, Elisabeta's illegitimate son, believed him to be Draco. He played along, knowing that Draco and the Auror must be somewhere close, waiting to wage their attack.

"Darling, he hasn't hurt you has he?" Blaise said.

"No my love, but I'm not altogether certain about Harry. I'm quite sure Harry isn't in the kitchen though. Not in the kitchen, perhaps the lavatory." Hermione said loudly in hopes that Draco would hear her.

"Sit and be my guests. You don't have anyone else with you do you? "

"No, no sir. We thought having Harry Potter here would be enough," Blaise said.

"Liar! Do I strike you as someone who is daft? You are very rude to insult me as such in my mother's home nonetheless. Of course she won't be needing it anymore, best leave it to the birds, it's all it was ever fit for." The man had an upper crust chilly tone to his voice, yet he spoke with a British accent. He didn't look to be much older then either Draco or Hermione was, maybe only a year or two older, making him Twenty-one or Twenty-two at most..

"Draco, just be honest with him. There are several Aurors in the bushes outside, so best you just let us go now, before you get hurt." The man spun Hermione around, pulling her neck as he did so. He slammed her onto the tattered old sofa and then shoved Blaise down next to her.

"Do either of you collect things? Things you covet, things you wanted but could never have?" Both Hermione and Blaise looked at one another in confusion.

"Do you!" He screamed out now.

"Yes! I collect books." Hermione finally said, not wanting to provoke the lunatic or agitate him more so then he already was. Her neck was throbbing now and she couldn't hold her head straight.

"Me too. I collect brooms," Blaise said nervously.

"Do you want to know what I collect?" Hermione and Blaise again looked at each other and then Hermione nodded, figuring the best thing to do was to give Draco and the Auror more time for whatever plan they had cooked up to get them all out safely and away from the frightening figure she saw before her.

"I collect minds. Though I prefer the female mind. Males are too aggressive."

"That's interesting….yes…I would agree with you. I find your hobby fascinating. Just how does one collect a mind?" Herminie said and almost immediately wished she could withdraw that statement.

"I don't want your mind affecting me Draco Malfoy. Can you turn your mind off?" The sinister man said to Blaise, still believing him to be Draco.

"I…No..to turn ones mind off is not possible Nathaniel. That is your name isn't it? Nathaniel?"

"But it is possible!" Hermione saw his black eyes turn to slits when Blaise called him by his name, and with that the man snapped his fingers and Hermione watched the life force flow out of Blaise. He collapsed onto her lap, his chest still breathing but his eyes vacant as if his mind had been sucked right out of him.

"Put it back! What have you done! What kid of a sick monster are you! You put it back right now! Do you hear me?" A wandless Hermione stood and thrashed at the man but he laughed at her and slammed her back down on the couch.

"I might put it back if you play nice little disgusting pet of mine." He produced a chain with a great amber colored stone on the end of it. He put the necklace on and then began chanting an incantation. When he was done he lifted his face to reveal the most frightening expression she had ever seen in her life. His mouth was curled in a snarl, his eyes were full of rage and murder and lust and hate and then he was in her mind. She felt a dull ache at first, signifying her to his presence, but then it grew stronger into a stabbing pain at her tempes. She clutched her head,holding it for dear life as she attempted to force him out.

"Stop fighting it, you only make it hurt worse. I can modify the magic so it doesn't hurt so much but you will always feel…welll…I shan't tell you. Let's let it it be a surprise shall we? Now stop fighting me!"

The pain let up at this and Hermione was overcome with another feeling to replace the pain.He sifted through her mind to find that which he wanted, the birth of her baby, her life with Draco, her wedding night, and there is where he stayed. She was now being thrown on a bed and pinned by this monster as he forced her legs apart. She kicked and screamed as she watched herself outside of her own body fighting with Nathaniel. His finger entered her and then two and then his long fingers were probing her insides. She twisted and pulled, tears rolling from her eyes now, and then as if the monster sensed someone coming he ran and hid, in the recesses of her mind. Hermione was back in the present now and she could see the Auror Fritz creeping silently up behind the man. Fritz lifted his wand as he rounded the hallway leading to the upstairs of the decrepit old mansion and then it was if the sinister man read her thoughts. He spun around and clapped his hands together and Fritz fell to the ground, silence taking him as he lay motionless. Hermione tried to run but Nathaniel caught her by her brown bushy hair and pulled her back into his evil clutches. With his arm wrapped snugly around her throat and her body baced aginst his, she could barely move. He stood behind her, inhaling her skin, laying his lips upon her neck and Hermione wished for death. Anything was better then being touched by this thing.

"You can't escape me. I'm where I want to be and it's where I will stay. Such a smart and interesting witch. I look forward to our time together Hermione. If you play nice, I'll play nice. Remember the rules and Ill let you keep your child and husband, but he won't own you, because I already do." With that her wedding ring loosened as she watched, the ring falling to the floor and rolling across the hardwood floor,finally landing under the corner of an old Persian rug.

"Get away from me! Please just let me go. I don't know you and I don't want to know you! Please, please," Hermione burst into tears.

"Who's here?" Nataniel cried out now and Hermione turned to see nobody in the room. She knew Draco was somewhere and that he wouldn't allow this to go on, yet she couldn't see him. And Harry, what had he done to Harry?"

"Boo!" Draco's voice shouted out and then his head appeared first followed by his shoulders, Harry's Invisibility Cloak sliding off of his sports jacket and white button up. The man's eyes grew wide and then once again they turned into slits as Hermione watched the man prepare to take Draco in the same way he did Blaise.

"NOOOOOOOOO! Run Draco, get away!" Everything happened in a fraction of a second, but for Hermione it seemed to last an eternity. The man's hand ran over the necklace and then he raised his hands to Draco as Hermione fell into a heap on the floor between the two men. In a moment Hermione would have to watch as this monster took her beautiful Dragon away from her. The Invisibility cloak came all the way off now and Hermione looked up from her vantage point on the floor to see Draco's wand pointed at Nathaniel's face and that familiar Malfoy malevolent smile cross his lips.

"Release my wife you sickfuck…LEGILLIMENS! Hermione watched as Draco hit the monster with the spell. He probed the monsters mind, flashes of darkness swallowing him up as Draco stood, wand pointed at Nathaniel probing his mind. Nathaniel shuddered and shrieked trying to block the powerful spell with his long wiry fingers and the necklace around his neck. Hermione didn't even know that Draco knew how to perform the spell but he looked completely in control as he held his wand steadfast at his wife's attacker. Draco strained to keep his eyes focused and opened but Hermione could tell that what he was seeing was painful and morbid and she had questioned whether she should do something to stop it so Draco himself wasn't damaged, but then Hermione felt him invade her mind once again. She fell face first from her knees onto the floor, her nose cracking as she hit the ground.

"HERMIONE!!" Draco ran to his wife and Nathaniel ran headfirst through the paned glass window in the sitting room. When he burst through the glass, Draco saw him turn himself into a buzzard and he flew away into the night cackling. Something about hat cackling was familiar, yet he couldn't place it. He cradled Hermione in his arms and she slowly roused.

"Is he gone now?" A flood of tears cascaded down her face as Draco rocked Hermione in his arms.

"Shhh, Sweet pea it's going to be alright. He's gone now. I'm so sorry I let his happen to you," Draco soothed his beloved wife.

"He was in my mind. Draco he forced himself on me. Draco, Draco, don't leave me Draco! I'm scared Draco," Hermione was in a fit of tears that would not quit.

"HERMIONE!" Harry Potter shouted as he burst through the front door. Draco glared at Harry as he continued stroking Hermione's hair and soothing her."I'm here 'Mione, Draco! What happened? I was standing here and then all of a sudden I found myself inside a well without my wand. I had to claw with my fingers to get out. Oh merlin, what happened here? I'm so sorry Draco, I swore to protect her, is she okay? Hermione are you alright. I don't know how he did it. He didn't have a wand. Suddenly there he was and then I was in the muck and the water and there were rats and where did he go? I can catch him! Blaise…Fritz!" Harry was slowly realizing what had happened, but Draco couldn't deal with catching him or any of Harry's questions. Hermione was crying and all Draco could do was pick her up and cradle her in his arms.

"We are going home. Please assemble the Aurors to comb this place. Blaise and Fritz are still alive, but he did something to their minds. St. Mungo's should be called too. Please do this for me. My place is with my wife," Draco said lifting the trembling and sobbing Hermione into his arms.

"Yes, I will. Anything. I'll do anything I can to help. Take care of Hermione. I love you Hermione it's going to be alright," Harry was crying too, now more out of anger and frustration for what he had allowed to happen to his best friend Hermione Granger Malfoy. Draco gave him a questioning look when he proclaimed his love for Hermione but then spun on his feet again and again until he finally reached Malfoy Manor,home.

"Draco! What happened to you? Hermione…is she alright?" Narcissa Malfoy hovered over Draco in the foyer. Lucius sauntered into the room as well and with wide eyed shock sprang into action.

"Take her to the bathroom Draco. You must hurry! Put her into the tub, it will cloud the images she is receiving. Hurry Draco or your wife will be lost!"

At his words Draco felt his heart thudding in his chest. How could Father know this information. He never shared Ministry information with his father. Then Draco's eyes fell on his mother, so worried and trembling herself. There was no time to figure this out now. He scaled the staircase and burst into the first bathroom he came to.

He put Hermione into a warm bubble bath, hoping to bring her around. She wasn't crying anymore, which would normally be good except for the fact that now she was staring off into space, as if in a world of her own. Draco tore his own clothes off when he couldn't rouse her from her catatonic state and got into the tub behind her.

"I love you my beautiful Hermione. Come on Sweet pea talk to me. It's Draco, your husband. Come on baby. Fight it. Baby it's going to be alright," Draco repeated over and over again kissing her face and holding her tight. She sunk into his chest at long last and squeezed him tightly, her stare fixated on the wall though. He would stay with her until she was better, assuring her, holding her and loving her and he knew he would find Nathaniel and make him pay. He would pay with his life for what he had done today. It scared Draco at just how much he wanted to kill the man who did this to Hermione, and Blaise and Fritz. In between his soft and gentle words to Hermione he saw himself using the killing curse against Nathaniel. He wanted revenge.

Review!?

Okay so I wrote this chapter last night and was up until 4am writing it lol I KNEW though I had to finish it. I was afraid I'd have bad dreams if I left it midway through. So for purposes of creating intrigue for next chapter I probably should have stopped this chapter sooner….but its a disturbing chapter , I realize that and I didn't want to leave anyone scared. I hope nobody reads this chapter before bed. It's the darkest of this nature in the story (probably, though obviously there will be more scenes with Nathaniel) but it isn't the end of the darkness for Draco and Hermione, unfortunately. Hope to touch on emotions and feelings after one spouse suffers an attack. It should be good if you like fics that have some darkness to them. To each his own. Thanks for reading and reviewing me. It's why I write! Love feedback. I will also probably update Merlin's Coven today too.


	3. Bubbles and Lipstick

Broomsticks and Bedfellows

Chapter Three

WARNING-Unusual Sex in this chapter,Graphic.

Her frantic breathing eased and her eyes moved to Draco's chest and then she lifted her eyes to face him in the tub.

"Hermione? Feeling better now?" Draco caressed her face with his hand, while he slinked a comforting arm around his wife. They lay together in the luxurious sized bubble bath at Malfoy Manor in peaceful silence.

"Draco? I'm glad you're with me." Hermione crawled up on Draco at this, straddling his lean hard body, wrapping her arms around his neck. "Back at home?" Hermione never referred to The Manor as home, and Draco nodded into her chocolate eyes. He was so happy to see her alert and seemingly at ease once again, that he kissed her softly on the lips.

"Everything is alright now. We don't have to talk about it. Plenty of time for that later."

"He…knows how to get into my head. He did things to me…" Hermione dropped her head at this, unable to look at Draco.

"No. Don't look away from me. I know …I saw it when I hit him with the spell. I saw what he did to you." Hermione let out a whimper when Draco confided in her that he knew.

"I tried to fight but there was nowhere to run. He took my memories and cast himself in them…He took your place,Draco. How is that possible?"

"I don't know, but I am going to find out. It's okay Hermione, don't worry yourself over this. I will deal with him, but right now I want you to be alright," Draco said, hiding the rage behind his eyes over what that sick bastard did to his wife. Invading something so personal as her mind and then touching her in the way that he did, was worse then anything physical he could think of. Voldemort used to use dark magic like that and it was such a violation.

"Draco my ring…It fell off at that house. I lost my wedding ring Draco." Hermione said looking down at her barren finger, her hands beginning to shake again.

"Shhh, don't cry babe. We'll get it back. The Aurors will find it. Rings can be replaced love. You cannot be. Do you know how close I felt to losing you?" Draco hugged her tightly against him and Hermione reciprocated the hug. "The plan was a bad plan and I take full credit for that. I never should have trusted McLaggen to do the background information on the Bathists. How could we have missed that they had a son named Nathaniel?" He felt Hermione's skin crawl when he said the name, and he wished he hadn't uttered it. Draco turned the hot water on again and filled up the tub, stroking her arms and kissing her neck lightly.

"It's my fault Draco. It was my plan. I was so excited to return to the old days where Harry and Ron and I barged into some dangerous place and everything turned out alright in the end. I grew complacent, and that is hardly your fault Dragon. I was excited to go, when I should have been more aware. I should have expected."

"Hermione, can you ever forgive me for allowing you to go in without me?" Draco looked seriously into her eyes.

"Forgive you? I had another mans hands on me Draco, and you are asking _me_ for forgiveness?" Draco felt a cold chill run down his back and arms when she said that. He didn't need to be reminded of what that madman had done to his wife, he saw it clear as day when he cast the Legillimens spell on him.

"I don't blame you Hermione. You were a victim. I love you, and I'm just glad you're safe. I'm going to stay here with you until you feel better. I have two weeks coming to me and we're going to do everything in our power to get the traces of that sick fucking bitch off of you. I've been thinking about it. Lucius can teach you occulmency. I know what you think, but he's very good at it. He taught me. It's necessity that you learn it."

Hermione nodded and agreed she would learn. "That fucker tried to get into my head to get away from the spell I cast on him, but he couldn't, so he went back into your mind, just before he jumped out the window and flew away. If you can block him successfully then he can never reenter your mind again. It's elementary that you learn it. I will talk to father and you can begin training tomorrow morning." Hermione nodded again, but Draco could still her shame behind the shadows in her eyes, and he wished she wouldn't feel that way. Perhaps in time he could heal those wounds that the Mage or the Warlock, or whatever the fuck he was had was done to his wife and to himself.

"Scorpius! Draco, the baby! Can _he_ get in here? Should we put security charms around Scorpius?"

"No and yes. I'm quite sure Lucius is already doing so. He seemed to know something more about this magic. Tomorrow I'll sit down with him and pull it out of him, by force if necessary. Nobody that isn't a Malfoy though, can just come in to the Manor unannounced, so we have some old magic working for us already."

"Do you want to go visit Scorpius? I bet that will make you feel good as new." Hermione smiled widely at the thought of their little boy. "I'll have mother bring him up here today (since by now it was early in the morning. The nights events taking a toll on both as they continued to soak in the tub together) and we can spend the whole day playing with him in bed, reading and maybe even watching one of those things you call a T.V. Besides, I rather enjoy that one show you let him watch with the stupid fucking little pokey things." Draco smiled at Hermione and she splashed him in the face with the water, rubbing bubbles allover his chin.

"You mean Pokemon? You're so cute Malfoy. I never tire of you."

"And you are beautiful, Malfoy." They kissed deeply now, the nights events slowly melting away. Maybe they could get back to the way things were, quicker then Draco had feared.

"Before we get Scorpius though, there is a favor I need to ask of you." Hermione gulped and looked away from Draco.

"Hey, anything for you, you know that. Whatever you want its yours, just don't look away from me like that." Draco turned her face towards him once again. Seeing his wife nearly snatched away from him like she had been, and abused by another powerful sorcerer of sorts, really made Draco feel insecure for some reason. He could honestly say that it was the first time since he and Hermione had married that he felt a sense of fragility in his marriage. Hermione and Scorpius were his life. He felt it when he said that very thing to Potter, before they went into the house. He felt it standing so helplessly outside, with nagging feelings of doubt over the mission wash over him, and he felt it now when Hermione looked away from him.

"I want you to make love to me." Draco couldn't even describe the joyousness that he felt when she said that to him.

"Nothing would give me greater pleasure." He stood and took her hand, helping her out of the tub, then wrapping an oversized towel around them both then leading her to the bed chamber.

"I wasn't finished Draco. I want you to take my virginity tonight." Draco raised an eyebrow. She was hardly a virgin, he made sure of that long ago in the Room of Requirement…and then…it occurred to him just what she meant. He tried not to look shocked, but he was shocked tremendously.

"Hermione…No. we don't have to do that. All those times I mentioned fucking you in the arse, I was just pulling your leg. It was a joke. Please don't think you have to do that to please me. "

"Draco I don't. It's for me as much as it is for you. He…Nathaniel…took something away from me…from us…and I want it back. This is the only thing I can think of that will alleviate the feelings I am having of being bad."

"No. Hermione, if you feel bad I can always spank you my sexy wench," Draco smirked, desperately trying to keep her mood lighthearted. "There are plenty of things we can do that don't involve that. There are numerous positions I can contort your body into that we haven't even tried. Don't act as if our sex life is dead, because I intend to fuck you for years to come, with each time being more satisfying then the last." Draco crawled in bed next to her wrapping a comforting arm around her middle as he faced her on his side.

"I know you silly sod…I just want to do this for you. Why won't you let me? Does the idea repulse you that much?" Draco sighed and rolled back over on his back, laying his hands behind his head and staring at the ceiling.

"I'm a guy…the idea doesn't repulse me, in fact it turns me on that you are saying this, but to do it now would feel like I'm taking advantage of you. Besides, I don't know if you noticed it, but I'm rather large and it wouldn't be pleasurable for you, trust me." Hermione flipped around to lay on his chest, propping her hands under her chin.

"Trust you? Have you done it before with another woman?"

"Oh, no…You won't sucker me into answering that one. I know a trap when I see one."

"But you have, right?" Hermione persisted.

"Alright Malfoy you win. Ill do you, but I want you to know that we can stop at anytime you want. Don't feel like you have to go through with it on my account. I'm perfectly fine putting my perfect dick here," Draco ran his fingers across the trimmed hair of her mound and downwards until he was lightly rubbing her moist lips. "And here," he traced her mouth with his other hand. Hermione kissed him and moaned as he penetrated her deeply with two of his fingers, his tongue now sucking on her tongue. Hermione had never known a guy that could kiss her so completely. A half an hour kissing Draco Malfoy was as good as sex with a lesser man, or so she imagined. He was now and would always be her sexy Adonis. She felt nervous but also excited to try this new means of sex.

Draco flicked his wand and produced a warm tube of sticky lubricant as he parted her legs. He sunk his face into her wetness, licking her slit and then taking time to suck gently over her clit. Hermione was already moaning and then he took his lubricated finger and slid it easily into her arse. Hermione moaned and writhed under his fingers.

"Just try to relax. I won't hurt you, and I will stop at any time, so don't worry if you change your mind."

He slid another finger into her, in an attempt to get her ready for himself as she wanted. She quaked and wriggled a bit but relaxed quickly.

"Shall I keep going? I don't want to keep going if it's hurting you.

"No, oh my god this feels better then I thought it would." Draco smirked and kept going all the while sucking on her sweet clit and then finally sliding a third lubricated finger into her arse. "Draco I'm ready I think," she said and Draco himself was more then ready. He was so hard by this point that he was sure he wouldn't last long. He pushed away thoughts of the last time he did this with Pansy Parkinson in which she was screaming so loud, in pain and ecstasy that it woke up half the Slytherin dorm, and rather concentrated on his horney wife that was laying on her back with her legs spread, begging for him with her eyes. He positioned himself between her legs and then slowly inserted himself into her. He stopped at the head and let her get used to the feeling. She had a strained look on her face but she prodded him to continue. He pushed into her gently and then slowly began to move his hips.

"Oh…God..Oh Draco…" he scourgified his hands and fingers and then drove his fingers into her dripping wet pussy. She inhaled deeply and held her breath as he fucked her in both places, her moans filling his ears and bringing him that much closer to his finish.

"God..you're so hot and wet and tight…I'm going to come," Draco was moaning with Hermione now as he slammed himself deeper into her hot wet arse. The experience was blowing his mind, her tight arse clamped around his throbbing shaft. He grabbed her hips and pulled them into him, pushing himself inside her deeply,one last time and then he came harder then he ever had before, emptying himself fully into her as his fingers inside her wetness brought her to orgasm at the same time. He collapsed on the bed next to Hermione, sweat beading off his chest and arms.

"Draco? You have a visitor." Narcissa's voice came through the door.

"I'll take it. You just relax up her and I'll bring Scorpius up with me when I come back." Draco said washing up real quick in the bathroom and then pulling his clothes on in haste. He was anxious to speak with the Aurors, to see what they had found.

"I think I'll come down after I clean up. And Draco…you were magical, as usual," Hermione said blowing a kiss to Draco.

"Of course I was. They don't call me the Minister of Magic for nothing." With a wink and a flashy smile he gracefully left the room, closing the door behind him.

"_I allowed you that one time with your pathetic husband. Do not mistake my generosity in this one instance for something that will ever happen again."_ Hermione went cold at hearing the voice again.

"Malfoy…er…Sir?" Harry Potter was standing in the foyer of Malfoy Manor when Draco reached the bottom of the stairs.

"Yes?" Draco was pissed at Harry. If Harry had been more on his game then none of this would have ever happened. He knew he shared blame for what had happened to Hermione, but he was angry and he wanted to lash out at somebody.

"We combed the house and we found a couple of interesting things. First off, I believe this is Hermione's wedding ring. She must have lost it during the scuffle." Draco snatched the ring and pocketed it without so much as a word.

"So what did you find out about the man that's called Nathaniel?"

"Not really a whole lot. He didn't live there, but by the reaction of Elizabeta, she was fearful of his presence. I didn't even have time to pull my wand out. He appeared,Elizabeta cried out, she was attacked, and I ended up in the well in the backyard. The rest you know." Draco fired off a series of questions and Harry stepped back just a bit.

"Blaise and Fritz?"

"I really wanted to ask you about Hermione…but…Blaise and Fritz have both regained consciousness. It seems that whatever he did to their minds was only temporary. To sustain such a magical feat as removing someone's mind would be near impossible. The other aurors and myself have come to the conclusion that he must be shielding the mind from the senses, kind of like our own Petrificus Totallus spell, where a person is frozen and unable to act, but in this case his magic is much more dangerous because the person is unable to think."

"I see. I want to organize a team of Aurors to go after the fucker." Draco looked intensely at Potter. He wanted Nathaniel caught and tortured if the truth be told. He wanted a private moment alone with him; in fact the thought was consuming Draco.

"Yes, obviously we would proceed as directed by you. I didn't know if you would want me to lead the investigation or not? "

"You are joking right? I mean you botched this case so badly and Hermione was almost raped and who knows what else."

"She was raped?" Harry said with a concerned voice.

"Well,yes,mind raped. I fail to distinguish the difference though. I spent the night holding her while she sobbed. She is only just come out of it and is resting."

"Well I don't want to impose, but I would like to say hello to her and apologize. Look, I know I botched the mission, as you pointed out, but I'd like another chance to redeem myself. I want the fucker just as bad as you."

"I'll think about it. In the meantime, I'm putting Flint and Avery on the case. I think the Slytherins deserve a chance, after Blaise proved invaluable. I'll visit Blaise tomorrow and see if he can offer anything else in the way of catching this freak of nature. He was able to come up with the identity of Nathaniel. Says he is registered in Australia and China as a Mage and a Warlock. I want to know everything there is about his magic. Normally I'd ask Hermione, because well, she's smarter then you," Draco said unkindly and in a snotty tone of voice to Harry, "but I guess I'll have to accept your help instead, since Hermione isn't going to have anything to do with this case form here on out. I'll not ever make the mistake of allowing my wife into Ministry business again."

"Draco, you are selling 'Mione short. Yes, we had one bad mission because we didn't have all the information we needed, but 'Mione can be a huge asset to you Malfoy, I should know."

Draco grumbled and paced back and forth in the foyer. There just seemed not to be any good way of getting rid of Potter today.

"Look Poter," Draco wagged his finger in his face with that oh so famous sneer, "I don't come into your house and tell you how to run your family, do I?. I mean, what if I said I wanted Ginny to work on the case? Can you not understand how I feel the way I do?"

"No, Malfoy, I definitely understand. You are crazy mad at me right now and you want to protect Hermione."

"Then we are finally seeing eye to eye. And Potter, I believe the correct term when we are discussing business is Minister, or Sir. Now if you will excuse…"

A shrieking scream rang out from the upstairs bedchamber. Draco didn't spare a second as he raced up the stairs, throwing the bedroom door open. Hermione was nowhere to be found. He felt a panic sweep over him but then he found her in the bathroom standing in front of the mirror. In his haste, he didn't notice that Harry Potter had followed him up the stairs and was now standing right behind him.

"What's wrong babe. Are you alright? I heard you scream." Hermione turned to Draco with tears in her eyes once again as he pulled her tightly against him.

"He was talking to me inside my head. Draco he watched us…he knew…and then I found myself in front of the mirror doing _this_ to myself." Draco pulled her back to face her and that's when he noticed the bright red lipstick that streaked against her soft skin. The words "whore" and "pet" and some other unpleasant and derogatory names for women, were scrawled across her cheek and face. Draco turned the tap on and wrung a washcloth under it before tenderly cleaning the graffiti from her face with the cloth. When the words were wiped away, he kissed her softly on the lips and hugged her. Hermione seemed so fragile, and it made Draco want to shield her and protect from anything and everything that could potentially cause her harm.

"Harry! I didn't see you standing there!" Hermione's face lit up at seeing her friend Harry Potter standing in the bedroom. She pulled away from Draco and leapt into Harry's waiting arms.

Draco glared at the happy reunion.

Review!?


	4. The Maze

Broomsticks and Bedfellows

Chapter Four

"It was really nice that Harry stopped by to see me. He invited us to dinner on Thursday. I accepted the invitation on our behalf. Is that alright?" Hermione said bouncing Scorpius in her arms. Scorpius would toss his dragon toy across the room then crawl, or cruise, which he had started doing recently, over to the toy. Hermione would play peek-a-boo and then Scorpius, would laugh and crawl up into her arms, where she would tickle the small boy and then the process would repeat itself.

"If that's what you want, then it's fine." Draco intended to keep Potter's visits to a minimum. He hadn't liked the way she bounded into his arms, brushing him away as such. Hermione hadn't any further intrusions into her mind by Nathaniel. Still he needed to get her into Occulmency lessons with Lucius, immediately. They couldn't risk another intrusion or episode. Hermione had pulled it together thus far after each attack, but Draco could see evidence that he was wearing her down, slowly, making her more vulnerable to his suggestions with every hour that passed.

"Father, it needs to be today. I'll be sitting in on the first session, so don't try any funny stuff."

"Whatever do you mean my son?" Lucius sneered at Draco.

"You know _just_ what the fuck I mean. Delving into places you have no right to be. You tried it with me, but I blocked you."

"Not as well as you think. I found out you were dating Pansy Parkinson , didn't I?"

"Yes, but you didn't find out why I was dating her." Draco smiled at watching Narcissa gently bushing Hermione's hair out, as Hermione sat on the floor reading Scorpius a book now. He liked seeing his mother get along with his wife.

"Do tell Draco? I so love these past childhood defiance stories that you seem so fond of telling."

"How's about I make you a deal Father? You tell me everything you know about Nathaniel, and I'll tell you what it is I procured from the Parkinson family collection, during the summer of my fourth year at Hogwarts.

"You got into Pierre Parkinson's artifacts collection? I'm impressed Draco…why I had tried myself to…Never mind. I just didn't think you had it in you."

"Yes, well I suppose even I suffer bouts of lunacy, after all, your blood does course through my veins. So what do you say? Is an exchange of information warranted?"

Draco knew his father better then he knew himself. He wasn't going to get Lucius to spill the beans about Nathaniel without offering him something in return. Since Lucius was and would always be a collector of dark artifacts (an obsession of his really more than a hobby) Draco knew he could dangle the carrot of Pansy's fathers highly illegal potions collection over his head. Draco had the whole thing, claiming back then that it was his payment for dating and fucking the pug nosed virgin. In some ways Draco feels like he turned Pansy into what she was, a whore. After Draco had had his way with her, she grew to like the feel of soft sheets against her back and her legs in the air, and had slept with every Slytherin male capable of getting an erection. He had created a monster of whorish proportions.

"His potion cabinet was said to contain certain, deathly qualities? Can you not tell me of a few of them, to sweeten the pot, Draco?"

"I can Father. Blasting powders, unicorn hairs and the dark crystal, just to name a few." Draco watched his father's reaction when he mentioned the dark crystal. It was similar to a divination crystal ball in that it could predict the future, but this dark crystal could seek out your enemies, even enemies that you did not know existed, and track their movements. It could even track their magical use, and offer solutions to deflect a potential attack. Draco had used the Dark Crystal during his sixth year, when he was certain the Dark Lord was plotting his death. He was also sure Harry Potter was onto him, so he had directed it towards Harry as well as Voldemort. The more Draco thought about it, the more certain he was that perhaps he needed to pay a visit to the Malfoy family crypt, where he had stored the potions in the tomb of Abraxas Malfoy, his grandfather. He knew that that place was the one place Lucius would never look. Obsessed with his own mortality and graceful aging, Lucius feared death, so he never visited the family crypt.

"I'd like a chance to look into the Dark Crytsal, Draco."

"I thought you would. Will only cost you a few of your memories Father."

"What do you mean, Draco? I will tell you the information you seek."

"No, Father. This is my wife we are talking about. I want all of your memories pertaining to Nathaniel. Pensive, Father."

"Do you have a pensive too Draco? Quite the arsenal you have at your disposal. I am quite proud of the power you have accumulated in such a short time."

"The Ministry has one that I am permitted to use. You will accompany me there then? After Hermione's lessons of course," Draco raised an eyebrow and waited for his Father to either agree or disagree.

"I want the blasting powders too and ample time to use the Dark Crystal," Lucius finally said clicking his cane across the floor towards Scorpius.

"Look Draco, he did it! He walked to me!" Hermione was clapping her hands wildly as she reached out and caught the baby before he fell. Draco kissed Hermione on the cheek then patted his son's head. It was so good to see Hermione happy again.

An owl pecked at the window and Draco let it in. Boring Ministry business was all. He sat down at the roll top desk in the downstairs library and began to answer the many correspondences he had neglected in the last couple of days. It felt good to work again. It gave him a sense of normalcy. He remembered all the lunches and afternoon sex, where he and Hermione would meet, shag and then return to the Ministry together, kissing each other goodbye and telling one another, they couldn't wait until dinner. Their lives were normal and good and Draco longed for things to return to the status quo.

"Draco, come quickly!" Narcissa was calling him frantically. He rounded the corner to see Narcissa gazing out the window with her hand over mouth. "Hurry, Draco, the baby!"

"What is it mother?" Draco followed her gaze to see Hermione and Scorpius at the edge of the pond, located in the center of the botanical gardens that were synonymous to Malfoy Manor.

"She wanted to take the baby outside, so of course I encouraged her. I thought the fresh air…Draco hurry the baby is going to follow her in! Nobody is watching him! I can't look."

Draco ran as fast as his legs would carry him. Hermione was waist deep in the pond already and Scorpius, who wore only his nappy was cooing and crawling his way to the waters edge. Draco hurried, but he knew he wasn't going to make it. He couldn't close the distance that fast. Hermione continued to wade deeper and deeper until the water was up to her neck. She had a vacant expression as her head finally bobbed under the water.

"Wingardium Leviosa!" Draco heard as he approached the lake and suddenly his son was floating in the air. He looked to his side to see Lucius grinning and Scorpius floated to Lucius's arms.

"Thank you father!" Lucius nodded and smiled.

"Can't have the Malfoy heir drowning, now can we." Lucius looked at Scorpius with such pride and love, a look Draco remembered once upon a time, when he was slated to be a Death Eater. After he turned on Voldemort, Lucius had been ashamed of Draco, but he did always love his son. Reports of his abuse and disdain for Draco were mostly fabrications. Lucius would have never harmed Draco, and he would have laid down his life for Draco had Voldemort made a serious attempt at killing Draco.

"Hermione!" Draco called now seeing his wife's limp body floating face down in the water. Realizing he didn't have his wand with him, he dove into the lake and swam to Hermione. He flipped her over and her eyes were now closed, her face pale and a residue around her hairline from the pond scum. He carried her to the banks of the pond, his own clothes drenched and dirty as they clung to his masculine form. He'd only seen this done once before and that was in a muggle movie about lawyers and stockbrokers, a movie Draco had actually enjoyed. He tilted her head back, plugged her nose and then proceeded to do his best in giving her CPR. It worked and she was coughing and sputtering water. Draco had enough. This wasn't going to happen, not one more time. He helped her up and then Narcissa was running through the grass towards Lucius and Draco.

"The alarm is going off! One of the security charms is sounding off. Someone's in the garden. Narcissa handed Draco his wand and Lucius and Draco took off towards the house.

"Mother, watch Hermione and the baby. If anyone comes close to you, hit them with an Unforgivable Curse."

"But Draco, as the Minister you can't allow…"

"Do it mother! Fuck the Ministry!" Draco took off towards the house when he thought he saw a figure duck between the hedges. Lucius was right behind Draco as they stalked the grounds of Malfoy Manor.

"Should you not alert the Aurors, Draco?" Lucius whispered to his son as they crept past the fountain and sun patio.

"Too old to fight Father?" Draco glanced at his Father then motioned to the hedge maze on the grounds.

"Now,now Draco, no need to be rude. I simply don't want the Ministry breathing down my back. After all, we are civilized men, are we not?"

"Oh, we're civilized all right. I want this guy Father., You catch him, he's mine." Lucius nodded and smiled wickedly, then father and son entered through a secret entrance in the Malfoy family maze. Draco had played here as a boy. He would frequently hide here from his parents, after being scolded for bad behavior. He knew every inch of this maze. If Nathaniel had hidden here, then he was dumber then Draco gave him credit for.

"Accio Firebolt!" Draco mounted his broom. He wouldn't take a chance of this monster, turning himself into a bird and flying away. Lucius went one way and Draco the other as he flew slowly down the rows of manicured hedges. He heard a popping sound and from the sky above he could see Aurors popping in. Either Hermione or his mother must have called them.

"Shit!" Draco cursed. He hadn't wanted the Ministry to be there. He intended to not only apprehend Nathaniel, but to kill him. There wasn't a doubt in his mind that he was going to kill Nathaniel. He couldn't risk him getting an Azkaban sentence. It wasn't enough. As long as this Warlock breathed, then Hermione and his family were in danger. No, Nathaniel had to die. His magic was too refined and too scary. He rounded the last hedge, the center of the maze now visible, and there, panting on a white marble bench next to a paddling pool for Scorpius was Nathaniel. Caught off guard he was startled to see Draco.

"Don't move. I have my wand on you. I'm not afraid of you Nathaniel. These attacks on my wife are going to stop right now."

"But you are afraid. You are afraid each and every time I abuse your precious mudblood wife. You are afraid that she likes me more, likes my fingers deep in her dirty pussy."

"Crucio!" Draco hit him with the first Unforgivable curse. Nathaniel slumped to the ground his body writhing, but surprisingly resilient considering that Draco held his wand on him, green torturous light bursting from the tip.

"I don't think I like the way you are speaking about my wife. Shall we try this again?" Draco said, releasing him from his hell.

"That wasn't very nice to do to me Draco. Not much of a homecoming. I expected better from you Draco. Surely you don't mind sharing your common muggle wife with me. After all, isn't that what brothers do? Share their toys?" Draco felt the blood drain from his face. His knees went weak, nearly buckling under his weight. He saw a broom above him and the face of Harry Potter looking down at him.

"So you've added liar to your list of attributes? That in addition to murderer and rapist?"

"I only took what she willing gave to me. Your wife is a willing participant in our games. Did you enjoy the pond? I told her it was a nice day and a swim would be refreshing." Nathaniel laughed now in that oh so familiar cackle that Draco loathed. It was shrill and grating and he wanted to end it all right now. He held his wand on him again and shouted the killing curse.

"Avada Kedavra!" Nathaniel's eyes rolled back into head and then he slumped down on the ground.

"Draco what have you done! You're the Minister, you can't cast Unforgivable curses. The aurors will send you to Azkaban! Harry Potter shouted.

"I don't fucking care! He raped my wife, he tried to drown Hermione this morning and Scorpius was almost hurt. I had to," Draco felt a wall of tears behind his eyes and his knees finally gave out. Harry caught him as he fell to the ground, holding him in his arms.

"Draco…Nathaniel…he…where did he go?" Draco's eyes were heavy, the events of the day proving too much for him. The revelation that this sick, twisted, psychopath was possibly his brother, only adding to the stress of the day. Was it true? He was tall and lean like Draco. He had the same pale skin and the same hands as Draco. Draco regained his composure and staggered to the place where Nathaniel had fallen. A bird twittered nearby and Draco turned his head in its direction. The blackbird's eyes were familiar, dark slits of hate and fear. He pointed his wand at the bird and then it took flight, swooping on Draco and pecking ferociously at his face. Draco could feel the blood beginning to ooze, just below his eye. He could hear Harry telling him to be still so he could take a clean shot at the large raven, and then he heard its cackle and then a voice.

"As long as she lives you cannot kill me. I've embedded myself so deeply into her mind, that you will never get me out!" It took flight, flapping its ratty wings, flying high over the grounds of the Manor and away.

"Hermione!" Draco stumbled and fell on the ground, his shirt now covered in his own blood from the gash below his eye.

"The Aurors have them Draco. It's okay. They took them inside. They are going to ask you about the curse. I have your back, alright? I've got your back, man." Harry helped him to his feet and braced Draco against himself as they walked together towards the Manor.

"I have to find my Father," Draco said, his voice tired and huskier then usual. "He has a lot to answer for."

Review!?


	5. Deceit and Daisies

Broomsticks and Bedfellows

Chapter Five

(warning: This is a difficult chapter)

With the help of Harry Potter, Draco was able to get the Aurors off his back. Narcissa had tended to Hermione and Scorpius, taking them upstairs for a bath and a nap, while Draco handled the business at hand downstairs at The Manor. A healer from St. Mungo's was called in to heal the wounds on Draco's face. When the doorbell rang Draco reluctantly answered it. Standing at the door was none other then the redhead Ginny Weasley and Hermione's best friend, about the last person Draco expected to see.

"Ginny? Why are you here?"

"I'm here to heal you. Didn't Harry tell you?" Ginny came into the Manor and gazed around at the lavish home of her best friend.

"He didn't, no. I thought you and Harry were trying for a baby and that you quit your healer training?" Draco said politely. He really didn't care about Ginny and her career choices right now. He wanted to find Lucius. He had conveniently disappeared when the Aurors popped in. They tended to make him nervous, and rightfully so. After the War Lucius had been called in four times a week minimum, each time a Death Eater was brought to trial. In the end, they couldn't get the Azkaban sentence they wanted for Draco's father, though he did pay staggering amounts of galleons in reparations. Draco knew he would surface sooner or later with the Aurors departure, he just had to wait it out, and patience was not a virtue a Slytherin like Draco Malfoy naturally possessed.

"Yes, well after the whole mess with you and Harry and Hermione, we got into a bit of a fight and I put our baby plans on hold. To be honest he and I aren't getting along at all. But enough of that. Bird attack?" Draco nodded.

"Nasty cut. Animagus?" Draco nodded again.

"I need you to lay down Draco. Couch good?" Draco walked to the sitting room and plopped down on the sofa. Ginny crawled up next to him in a position that made Draco feel slightly uncomfortable. "The animagus didn't have any kind of potion on his talons or beak did it?"

"Honestly Ginny, I don't know. If we could hurry this along. I need to check on mother and Hermione upstairs, and then I have business to tend to."

"Oh chill out Malfoy. Have you looked in the mirror? I should be the first person you want to see. Can't have the Minister of Magic looking hideous, now can we?" This alarmed Draco and he stood quickly to look into the mirror. His face was covered in blood. The bird that was Nathaniel, had taken a chunk of skin from his cheek. His face looked like it had been through a butcher's meat grinder. He quickly sat back down on the sofa.

"Right…uhhh…yeah, let's fix my face. You do know what you are doing, don't you?" Draco had to ask. Ginny had trained at so many things since the War. For a while she had worked at the Ministry and then she attended DPU where she wanted to be a muggle carnival entertainer. Apparently, healer was the last job she had attempted before marrying Harry Potter and retiring to have babies.

"I'll pretend I didn't hear you say that. Close your eyes." Ginny raised her wand and performed a healing charm. The blood disappeared. "So, is Hermione alright? I've been so worried about her."

"No, she isn't alright. I wish I had better news, but this fucker is taking over her mind whenever he wants. I tried to kill the goddamn piece of shit today but even the mother fucking killing curse doesn't work on him. He said I'd have to kill Hermione to get rid of him."

"Whoa….you are so tense. He's a big piece of shit. I'm really sorry Malfoy. Harry doesn't understand why you don't want Hermione working on this case. He thinks it would empower her to help you, but I agree with you. Hermione doesn't need to be anywhere near this bastard. We got in a huge fight over it. He said that I was not thinking straight, and that I was agreeing with a chauvinist. That being you Malfoy. I'm sorry, I shouldn't have said that, but we got in such a big fight over it that I went back to work. I said, well how would you like it if I went back to work and forgot all about having your child Harry? He said, fine nobody is stopping you. I was just trying to point out the fact that he was complaining about you not including Hermione in the case, when his own wife had quit her job to have a family. It was hypocritical. That's when he told me to forget about having his kid. So, I went back to St. Mungo's, and now here I am fixing your beautiful face. There, all better. Good as new. Draco Malfoy, Minister of Magic is once again the hottest wizard alive." Swept up by Ginny's support of him during an extremely difficult period in his life, and flattered by the compliment she had just laid at his doorstep, and Draco and the close proximity of Ginny to him, in that she was sitting almost straddling him on the sofa while she healed his wounds, Draco found himself in a predicament. He put a hand behind her neck and Ginny stiffened.

"Stop me Ginny. I'm about to kiss you. Please stop me." Draco put his other hand through her long red hair and then Ginny's hands were caressing his face and a moment later, his lips crashed down on hers. She was rigid at first and then she melted under his passion. He picked her up and she wrapped her legs around his body and then she was being slammed into the wall as he drove his tongue into her mouth. He carried her into the dining room where he swept his arm across the Malfoy family dinner table, knocking all the dishes onto the floor and laying Ginny Potter down on the table where he crawled on top of her. His hands were snaking their way up her shirt as Ginny moaned into his ear. Her hands were massaging his hair lusciously as she sucked his tongue in her mouth. He fumbled with his pants unbuckling them while his other hand roughly tore Ginny's panties away, sliding her skirt up around her waist.

"Oh God Draco, you're so hot." At her words, Draco realized what he was doing. He kissed her deeply once more and then the guilt swept over him like a hurricane of remorse. He pulled back and tugged her skirt back down, helping her to her feet. Ginny's face was flushed and her hair mussed.

"I'm sorry I did that to you," Draco said.

"No, don't be. It was just as much my fault. I wanted it too. This fight with Harry has me so messed up. Don't blame yourself. You are going through so much right now. I know you want Hermione back the way she was. It's going to all be alright Draco." Ginny wrapped a comforting arm around Draco and kissed him on the cheek. It was the kind of kiss that a mother might give their heartbroken little boy. Ginny turned to leave when she was startled to see Hermione standing in the doorway to the dining room.

"I heard the dishes break and I thought he came back." She had tears in her eyes and then she walked away with a shocked look on her face.

"Jesus Malfoy, how long was she standing there?" Ginny said to Draco. "She saw it. How in the hell am I going to look at her after this." Draco stood on his feet and bolted after Hermione when he heard the front door slam.

He ran down the driveway after her but she was running as fast as her legs would carry her. He could hear her wails as she ran. She reached the wrought iron gate at the end of the long driveway and closed it behind her just as Draco crashed into the gate.

"Stop, Hermione! You have to stop and listen to me."

"No. No, you don't get to talk to me! Do you get it? I loved you with everything in my heart and you broke my heart today! You broke it! You don't get to ever talk to me again. Just leave me alone," she ran down the country road, crying and smacking the branches of trees away that smacked her in the face alongside the small road outside the Manor. She cut across a field of wildflowers and just kept running. How could her husband and her best friend do what they did with each other! It was as if her heart stopped beating and the more she ran the more she could feel that she wasn't dead inside. But she was dead inside.

"Hermione stop! God, please stop. Just let me explain. I'm so sorry baby, I love you. I love you, Hermione just stop for a minute. Please!" Draco ran faster, his shirt unbuttoned and flapping in the summer breeze as he chased his wife through the tall weeds. He was starting to gain some ground on her. He called her once more as he got closer but she wouldn't look back. She wouldn't stop, so he did the only thing he could do. He tackled her in a patch of wild daisies.

"Listen, Hermione!"

"Get away from me! Don't touch me. Don't you ever touch me again. I hate you! I hate you Draco Malfoy!" Hermione kicked him hard in the groin and Draco doubled over. She tried to get away while he was curled up in the fetal position, moaning in pain, but he grabbed her leg, and tightened his grip, not allowing her to leave. When he had recovered from her well-aimed kick, he straddled her, just like the day in the yard at the Weasley's when they had fought over him telling her he loved her for the first time. She slapped him as hard as she could across the face and he just held her gaze. He knew he deserved it. She did it again and then again, as she screamed out how much she hated him. He pushed himself on her though, forcing his lips onto hers and she bit his bottom lip and struggled against him.

"I'm not letting you go Hermione Malfoy. I won't let you go until we've talked."

"Get off me Malfoy, so help me god! You bastard! How could you?"

"I'm sorry Hermione. I know I don't deserve your forgiveness but I'm going to ask for it anyway. I love you more than life itself. I don't want another woman. What happened with Ginny was wrong and we were both victims of circumstance. You don't have to believe me, but I stopped it before it went any further and it will never, ever happen again. I love my wife with everything I have and everything I am. I love you Hermione Malfoy. I'm sorry."

"Are you done now? Let me go!" Draco pinned her arms above her head and kissed her hard on the mouth again. He kissed her and kissed her until finally she opened her mouth and kissed him back, with tears streaming from her eyes. She wanted to hate him, to curse him, to hex him into oblivion but she loved this man more than anything. He was her Dragon, her Draco, her Malfoy and she needed him. She reached down and roughly unbuckled his pants, finding his cock and stroking it roughly until it throbbed in her hand. He raised her skirt, tore her panties clean off and buried himself into her moist heat. His cock slid into her and then he thrust into her hard, holding her face in his hands, tears rolling down Draco's cheeks. He had almost lost her because of his own dumb mistake. He was worthless trash for what he'd done to his wife with her best friend, but she was kissing him now. He swore that day he would never fuck up like that again. He didn't deserve Hermione, but he wanted her so badly and he shoved his cock deep into her wetness and cried harder when she moaned loudly in his ear, his tears soaking her neck. He was fucking her hard and rough the way she needed it in a field of daisies on a warm summer's day.

"I love you Hermione. I want you so bad. God..Ohh…god you're beautiful," Draco slammed into her with force, Hermione's legs wrapped tightly around his waist as she moaned again and again into his ear.

"If you ever do that again, I'll kill you Malfoy. Do you hear me? Now fuck me with everything you've got." He raised himself onto the balls of his hands and threw Hermione's legs over his shoulders and nailed her as hard and deep as he possibly could. Her breath was sucked away as he drove into her time and again, their moans becoming one voice, together, screaming each other's names with force and gusto, her hands in his soft platinum hair. They made love for the rest of the afternoon, their bodies intertwined in a lascivious embrace in the blazing heat. Hermione lost count of the mind blowing orgasms she received. Draco's kisses were soft and sweet, with his head on her bare chest, Hermione knew she could never get this man out of her heart and out of her head, but what he did hurt her immeasurably and it wasn't just going to go away because they made love like two puzzle pieces that fit perfectly together. She knew the future would be difficult, in getting past this indiscretion, but she also knew that she loved this man and she was not going to give up on him. He had saved her life numerous times and there was no way she could just walk away from him. He was her heart. They had a beautiful son that they both loved more than life itself.

"I love you forever Hermione. I want you to help me with this case. Harry Potter was right. We have to beat Nathaniel together."

"Draco? I don't feel him there anymore. When I got mad…I think it forced him out of me. I don't feel him there anymore. He's gone! Draco he's gone!" Draco kissed her tenderly now, running his tongue over her lips and sucking the sweet silky skin on her neck. This was great news and he just wanted to melt into her and never come up for air. Nathaniel had not been able to stay inside Hermione;s mind when she experienced rage. Now they could fight him with everything they had and not have to worry about Hermione getting hurt in the process. She suddenly remembered that Nathaniel had said that he didn't like males minds, because they were too aggressive. This started her thinking.

"We are going to get him together my love."

Review!?

Lot's coming up still. Lucius conversation and Draco is going to have to go to Azkaban to employ the help of someone who knows Nathaniel better then anybody else. Just a clue since this chapter was short. I just couldn't combine the other stuff with this chapter though, so I had to cut it off where I did. I am writing an original book right now plus another Dramione fic so the only way I know which story to update is by reviews. By the reviews, I will decide which chapter to put up. Thanks for reading my story  I know this one is intense and hard at times but it has to be that way.

I owe Toni Braxton's Unbreak My Heart for the inspiration of this difficult chapter to write. Don't like it? Blame Toni Braxton lol


	6. Old Friends

Broomsticks and Bedfellows

Chapter Six

"Again! Only push me back as hard as you can my dear," Draco woke up hearing. He rolled out of bed when he noticed Hermione was not with him anymore. They had walked back to the Manor long after the sun had set and had gotten into bed together, without saying much of anything. He padded across the floor groggily, making his way down the spiraling marble stairs of Malfoy Manor.

"Okay Lucius, try again. I think I got it now." Hermione's voice rang out from the library. Draco's eyes perked up and he crept silently towards the library peaking in to see the exchange between Lucius and Hermione.

"Legillimens!" Lucius pointed his wand at Hermione and with the raging force of a tidal wave he flew against the bookshelf, sending numerous stacks of books on the Dark Arts down upon his head. "See. I told you I had it!" Hermione was smiling as she clamored over Lucius to help the aging Wizard up.

"Indeed you did. Even Draco took longer to master Occulmency."

"Maybe you should teach me something else. Something that gets revenge on husbands and best friends,maybe?" Hermione spun on her feet and smirked at Draco who was scratching his messed up hair in confusion.

"He taught you Occulmency? That fast?"

"Draco. Yes, yes indeed your wife is now a skilled Occulemens.

"That's g-g-reat Hermione. I knew you could master it. I just didn't know you would take to it so fast." Draco walked up to Hermione and tried to snake an arm around her waist. He wanted to kiss her but she rolled out of his touch.

"Well then, I guess I'll leave the two of you alone for a while. I'm going to shower and change and then I have someone I need to see. And put some clothes on, honestly, Draco." Hermione curled a lip and closed the study doors to give Lucius and Draco some privacy. Hermione was not going to make getting into her graces again easy. There was nothing Draco could do though, but go along with her. He wanted his wife back. He had fucked up and kissed and groped her best friend.

He turned towards his father now, calmly, not like before. If he had learned anything in the last twenty-four hours, it was that his recent tendency of acting on emotion, allowing his head to get away from him, was not serving him well. This was not how a Malfoy operated and he reminded himself of that before he lit into Lucius about Nathaniel.

"So, I had an interesting conversation with my wife's mind rapist. Care to be enlightened?"

"Draco…I was going to tell you. We discussed the terms yesterday, remember? Lucius took a seat in his favorite soft leather reading chair.

"He mentioned a homecoming of sorts. I found that odd since as I recall, a Mage named Nathaniel who liked to enter the minds of its victims and rape and torture them for his own sinister and twisted entertainment, never lived at Malfoy Manor. Or did he?"

"Surely, you don't intend to hold me responsible for his actions,Draco?" Draco ignored Lucius for the moment.

"He claimed that he was my brother. Know anything about this, or should I have mother down here too. Let me go wake mother," Draco started towards the double doors of the study when he was stopped.

"No. You can't tell her. She will leave me."

"Maybe she should! So you admit it then? This sick murderer is my brother?"

"Yes." Lucius said sullenly, his normally regal disposition shrinking. "It was an experiment of Voldemort's gone awry. He wanted to breed a vampire and wizard in an attempt to make a supreme being."

"Oh do go on Father, I find this warped and sick plot to screw with the laws of nature fascinating. So Nathaniel is yours and Elizabeta's child?" Lucius loosened his collar at this, the subject matter clearly making him nervous.

"Not exactly. Elizabeta couldn't procreate. She could however carry the baby in her womb. Her vampire blood nourished the child inside her womb until it's birth."

"So who is the biological mother then? Surely mother wouldn't go along with this?"

"No and you can't tell her. I need your mother's love. She means the world to me. Please Draco, before I proceed, I need to know that Narcissa will be protected from these truths."

"You have my word Father. It seems that the apple does not fall far from the tree. I myself indulged in something I shouldn't have. If I could take it back, I would, but the damage is done."

"Well whatever you did it had a positive effect on Hermione. She seems stronger and more assertive then I ever remember her being."

"Yes, it frightens me to be quite honest. She is capable of taking the two things I care about most in this world away. Her love, and my son. I fucked up Father, but that isn't why we are here today. You must tell me everything you know of Nathaniel. "

"Bellatrix…and I made the child. The fetus was then transplanted into Elizabeta where it grew for nine months. I was there at the birth, as was Voldemort. When the baby came out it tried to enter Voldemort's mind. Out of fear he sentenced Nathaniel to death. I stood at the well behind Elizabeta's house with Bellatrix and Elizabeta. I couldn't do it. I couldn't kill my own son. Bellatrix said she would do it. I couldn't let the Dark Lord see me fail, so with the help of Elizabeta we fooled them all. The baby spent three days in a cauldron at the bottom of the well. I cast a muffliato spell on it so it's cries couldn't be heard. It pained me knowing my son was crying for me, but I had to wait until the coast was clear before retrieving him. When I did retrieve him he entered my mind and swore to kill me and my entire family for what I'd done to him. He found the love he desired with Elizabeta, at least he found pity. She never loved the boy but she did hide him successfully from Voldemort. I know what you must be thinking Draco. What if it had been you? Would I have done the same to you? The answer is…I don't know. I'm glad we never had to find out."

"You disgust me Father. How could you do that to a poor helpless child? I have to go. I may call on you at some point and I expect you to act. Is this a problem?" Draco could barely look at Lucius, but his disgust in his own actions with Ginny Weasley forced him to look at the shame on his father's face. Lucius nodded and then turned around in his chair in an attempt to hide his grief. Draco bounded through the library doors to find Hermione preparing to leave. She hugged Scorpius and kissed the little boy on the cheek before handing him off to Narcissa. Narcissa glared at Draco and then took the little boy away to give he and Hermione a private moment.

"Am I allowed to ask where you are going?" Draco muttered under his breath. He knew where she was going, but he didn't want to face the truth.

"You may ask, but it doesn't mean I owe you an explanation. I've allowed you to lead me for far too long Draco. If you truly love the woman that I am you will not ask questions now and will just let me go." Draco nodded somberly and let her pass by him. Hermione opened the door to Malfoy Manor and began to step outside into the sunshine of a new day. She was stopped when the voice of her husband spoke out to her.

"Just remember when you are with him today, that I love you and that I will still love you even if …"

"Stop Draco. Yes, I am going to see Harry, but do not say what it is I think you were about to say. We will talk later about the case. For now, let's leave it at that." Hermione stepped through the door, closing it behind her. Draco collapsed on the marble steps leading to the upstairs. He had no right to stop her. He knew she was going to see Harry Potter, to tell him about what she had witnessed. He just had to live with whatever transpired when she did tell him. He felt helpless and weak, his heart in a noose and only Hermione could release it.

"Harry? Are you okay?" Hermione said when Harry opened the door to Number 12 Grimmauld Place, he and Ginny's home. His eyes were swollen and red and he was wearing only a pair of loose fitting sweat pants. His hair was uncombed and he looked tired, like he hadn't slept. "Can I come in?" Harry stepped aside and let Hermione inside before closing the door behind her. "Where's Ginny?" Hermione looked around the room. Chips of glass and broken ceramic plates and bowls littered the floor of the kitchen. It was obvious that Ginny had confided in Harry about what had transpired between she and Draco at The Manor.

"She went to work."

"And you Harry? Are you going to work?" Hermione sat down on the couch.

"I don't know what the fuck I'm doing. How could they do this to us 'Mione?" Harry broke down at that, weeping like a babe. He rubbed his eyes and tried to push the tears back.

"It's alright to cry Harry. I did too. Look Harry we have to get through this." She rubbed the bare skin of his back and Harry leaned into her.

"I thought she loved me and only me. I could have never predicted this."

"She does love you Harry. I've been thinking about his. I'm just sick over Draco's actions, but Ginny's actions were even more perplexing to me."

"What do you mean? She was mad at me. We were in a fight. I told her I didn't care if she had my children. I shouldn't have said that. It was cold. I pushed her to it Mione. This is my fault. Can you ever forgive me?"

"Stop it Harry! Just listen to me. This isn't your fault, not directly anyway." Harry looked up, rubbing his eyes and putting his fogged up glasses back on his face.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean…You and I have been close for years. We have been as close as any married couple. It can't be easy for either Draco or Ginny to deal with. They can't understand it, because they don't have the type of friendship we have."

"Yes, I see your point, but it's not as if we were shagging each other 'Mione!"

"No, we weren't. But we've shared things, close personal things, that usually only a married couple share. I'm not blaming our actions. We fought Voldemort together, with Ron. We had to become close to one another. Now that Voldemort is gone though, we have remained close, especially you and I, Harry. While Draco never outwardly complained about it, I knew it bothered him, yet I disregarded it because I knew he would never tell me to break off the friendship." Harry nodded as if he understood and agreed.

"Ginny too. I actually told her the other night when she asked if she could help us with the Nathaniel case that I didn't need her help. I said Hermione would help me. How could I be so stupid?"

"Yes. Therefore, in some ways I think that Ginny was jealous of me. Not on a conscious level. Ginny is a good person at heart, but from her point of view, I had Draco and I also had you Harry."

"But I'd always told her that you were like a sister to me!"

"Were you being truthful Harry? I have used the same line myself, but I don't know if its true. If it is true then I suppose we are in the right and they are completely in the wrong."

"How do we find out if it's true Hermione?" Harry said moving towards Hermione as they sat together on the couch.

"We kiss Harry. If we feel like a bother and sister then we have to reassess our marriages. If we feel like brother and sister then they really are cheating pieces of shit. If we don't though…then we have been doing some lying ourselves." Harry leaned in, their noses brushing against each other's and then with fire Harry kissed Hermione on the lips. She allowed herself to analyze the sensations kissing Harry Potter brought. She finally pulled back and so did Harry.

"So what now?" Harry said licking the strand of spit off his lips that hung between them after their fiery kiss.

"I don't know Harry but that wasn't like kissing my brother. Was it for you?"

"Well I don't have a brother 'Mione," he said smiling. It was the first time he'd smiled since Ginny had come home and confessed to what she had done. "It was hot, wasn't it?"

"Yes." Hermione said placing her hands on her knees and gulping.

"So what's this mean Hermione?"

"It means that in some regard we have been hiding things, feelings, from Draco and Ginny, for years." Harry's eyes went wide and Hermione could read what he was thinking. He was thinking, no Hermione, I love Ginny not you.

"Relax. It doesn't mean we are love with each other. It just means that there is more to our friendship then we have claimed there to be. I love Draco with all of my heart. I get butterflies when he enters the room. I don't doubt our love and neither should you Harry. It's normal for us to have some latent feelings under the surface for each other. We shared something many married couples don't ever experience. We had to trust each other. We had nobody else and we laid our lives down for each other. I think the answer to repairing our marriage's is staring us in the face Harry. Do you see it too?" Hermione faced Harry.

"Yes. We need to give ourselves to completely to Draco and Ginny. We need to give them the trust that we have saved for each other. We need to show them, not just tell them."

"Yes, Harry. We need to let go of the bond that we share. I'll always love and trust you. But, I need to have what we have here with Draco too. I've held it back from him for far too long. You and I can be aloof sometimes and in doing so we have shut out the two people we love and care for the most. You know how at dinners you and I would reminisce over old times, while Draco and Ginny sat and smiled, feeling left out. We can't do that anymore. We need to make new memories, memories that involve them. We caused this Harry. How long are we going to punish them?" Harry stood and threw a shirt on.

"Where are you going?" Hermione also stood, clutching her handbag.

"I'm going to find Ginny and get started on making our family! Thank you Hermione! You are absolutely right. You really are the smartest witch of the age." Harry kissed Hermione lightly on the cheek and then apparrated away. Hermione smiled to herself and then decided it was high time she practiced what she preached. She spun on her heels and found herself standing in she and Draco's bedchamber.

He was shaving in the bathroom and she crept up behind him and pinched his sexy and perfect arse.

"Let me, Dragon," Hermione said, placing her hand over the razor at Draco's throat. His eyes grew wide but he reluctantly allowed her to take the razor from him. She flicked her wand and the tub turned on, filling with bubbly water. She slowly removed her clothes as Draco watched her undress. When she was naked before him, she ran her hands down his stomach to his boxers and slid them from his body. Hermione led them into the bath where she slipped in behind Draco. She dragged the razor across his silky skin, kissing the newly shaven skin with each swipe of the razor.

"What's gotten into you? Am I forgiven?" Draco inquired, but Hermione didn't speak, she just continued to shave his face, kissing every inch of new skin. He closed his eyes at long last, finally assured that she didn't have some means of revenge planned for him, relaxing under her soft and expert touch. "I love you so much Hermione. I can never forgive what I did, but I'll spend the rest of my life proving to you how much I love you."

"I know you love me Draco. I want to show you how much you mean to me. I want to be your best friend as well as your lover. Your wife, and the mother of your children. I want us to trust each other like I've always trusted Harry. I've not given you enough of myself, but from here on out…if you want it…everything I am… is yours." Draco looked at her and choked up. Salty tears filled his eyes and he suddenly felt like he was looking at his wife for the first time. Was she really here, saying to him the things that he was hearing. All the years of doubt that he really was good enough for Hermione were erased and he suddenly felt alive, really alive, like they were on even footing in the marriage. Like he really was good enough for Hermione Granger. They could start over and do things right this time. He kissed her deeply and Hermione felt a wave of heat travel down her body and out through her toes. This was how a woman was supposed to feel after being kissed by the man that she loves.

He carried her to the bed and laid her down next to him. He touched every inch of her body, tenderly as if for the first time. His soft touch sending shivers down Hermione's spine in such a pleasing way that she became lost in the wave of love that permeated the bedchamber. He touched and caressed her shoulder and stomach and legs and arms until she was riding a plateau of euphoria. When he finally kneeled between her legs and entered her slowly and gently, his tongue wrapped around her tongue, she felt tears of joy burst from her chestnut eyes. They made love like it was the first time that day and then fell asleep in each other's arms after the beautiful act from man and wife. When they awoke Draco brought Scorpius into the room, and they played for hours with the little boy, enjoying the closeness of their little family. It wasn't until Scorpius was plum tuckered out from playing with his parents, that Hermione bathed and put the boy down for bed, then returning to the bedchamber. That is when they talked about the plan to catch Nathaniel. It was decided that both Harry and Ginny would help them. The four of them would catch Nathaniel and heal themselves in the process, but Draco and Hermione were well on their way to making a new start.

"Hermione? I don't ever want to hold anything back form you. This meant something to me today. More then you could ever know," Hermione smiled at Draco. She knew what it meant, She had always felt it from Draco, she was just too selfish to give it o him before now. "I recently found out hat Nathaniel is my brother…" Hermione's eyes grew wide.

Review!?

WTG Mrs. Malfoy in reviews for picking up on the well Harry was thrust into GOOD EYE!

Things will pick up from here. I always intended to write the infidelity scene between Draco and Ginny(hence the name of this Story), but not for gratuitous reasons. I did it to deepen the relationship between Draco and Hermione and also Harry and Ginny. I don't think it was OOC at all. I think that everyone has a "0" tolerance for cheating in a marriage, but it isn't until you are forced to deal with it that you see how inflexible your own attitudes are and that some things outweigh personal pride and pain, that being love. Just my opinion and I do respect different opinions as its such a personal subject. Anyways, I expected to get some nay- sayers over that last chapter, and the reviews are fair. Most are really really good which is great! It was scary to write Draco cheating. I had previously said that I woiuld never write Draco cheating unless I intended to kill him off. I had to readjust that thinking for this story,obviously. I didn't really express how Hermione had not forgiven Draco in the last chapter. She had sex with him in the heat of passion, which I think is a common response actually after a woman has been cheated on, but its hardly the end of the feelings of betrayal. Anyways, I hoped to dig deep into character and thought process and whether I achieved that or not.,….there it is  Thanks and I appreciate all of your thoughts and reviews.


	7. Food Fight

Broomsticks and Bedfellows

Chapter Seven

Hermione closed the book and laid it atop the stack of books on Vampires and Elizabeta's Bathist's family.

"Bingo!" Hermione said and Draco smiled in relief. He and Hermione had been sifting through the books in his Father's library all morning, looking for something that would tell them the whereabouts of Nathaniel. Three-fourths the way through Lucius and the Malfoy family library she had hit pay dirt. An old yellow scrap of parchment had fallen from the book Hermione was thumbing through. It had a name on it and underneath that was Nathaniel's name. It seemed like a place to start. "So we need to find someone named Cornelius Blackstone."

"We don't have to look far. I sent him to Azkaban last year, after he brutally raped and killed every member in his cult. They were a strange lot. Worshipped trees and such. Heinous was the massacre. Don't you remember the case at the Ministry? Oh nevermind, you were on maternity leave during that time. You looked so pretty when you were pregnant. Have you ever thought about having more kids, babe?" Draco had that smitten expression playing across his face. Hermione blushed and then plopped down in his lap. With her arms around his neck, she allowed herself to enjoy kissing her husband. Indulging in moments like this were what it was all about and Hermione loved the way Draco kissed her, with so much passion.

"Good to see you kids kissing again," Narcissa had tiptoed into the library to gather a stack of books for Scorpius. "I never thought I'd admit it, but Hermione, you really are the perfect match for Draco. I couldn't have chosen a better wife for him if I had chosen her myself."

"And you did try to do just that,Mother. But thank you mother. Mother, have you been crying?" Draco could tell that Narcissa was upset by the way she sniffled every other second. Hermione stood from Draco's lap and made her way over to her mother in law.

"What's wrong? Is there anything that we can do?"

"I bought these for Scorpius on my last trip to Diagon Alley." She held up a pair of Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, extendable ears. Hermione let out a chuckle. The thought of Narcissa Malfoy shopping in the joke shop must have been a sight to see. Draco was pale though when Hermione turned around to face him, the color completely drained from his face, and Hermione suddenly had reason for worry.

"I heard everything you and Lucius said this morning. I've asked Lucius to leave the Manor. He will be living at the country house in the French Riviera. The thought of him and my sister Bellatrix, well, I thought I knew your Father better, Draco."

"Mother, it was long ago. You can't seriously make father leave. What will he do without you?" Draco found this news painful. His parents had always been a united front. As messed up as some might think their marriage was, they both truly loved one another and Draco felt like the rug had been ripped out from underneath him.

"We had a pact Draco. No indiscretions. None! He fathered a bastard child with my sister and that monster tried to kill my grandson! That should be enough for you Draco. Now, no more talk of it. I made my decision and your father gave me the respect I deserve and left The Manor. You can't treat your wife in this way Draco. I hope this is a lesson to you. You'd best love Hermione and be a good husband and father. Keep your dick in your pants,Draco, because if you don't then bad things like this happen. Your father will have a nasty surprise when he showers. I wish I could see the look on his face when his willy starts to itch and burn. He won't be enjoying those cool Riviera summer nights for a good long while!" Narcissa left, slamming the door to the library at that.

"Wow, your mother… who knew?" Hermione wanted to laugh at the hex she put on Lucius, but Draco looked absolutely petrified.

"Yeah, who knew. Hermione, you wouldn't curse my…you know…my dick would you? I mean after what I did." Hermione fell into a fit of laughter at that.

"Just don't give me any reason to Malfoy. At least I know who to go to if I ever need a curse like that." Hermione laughed again and Draco swallowed hard at the thought. He didn't find it even remotely funny, but he tried to force a smile at Hermione.

"Come on, let's go meet Harry and Ginny." And with that Draco's day just got worse.

"Where are we going?"

"To Azkaban of course. You're the Minister of Magic. You can get us to talk to Cornelius Blackstone.

"Hermione. Why don't just you and I go alone? I don't see why we need Harry and Ginny along. In lieu of recent events I can't imagine it's going to be a pleasant afternoon."

Hermione smirked and then held her husband's face in her hands.

"I love you Draco, but Ginny was my best friend. She and I have things to hash out, and I'm sure Harry will want to talk to you. I set up a lunch date. We are meeting them at that new restaurant in Diagon Alley. I've been dying to try their cuisine. What's the matter Draco? You aren't nervous are you? One little lunch date is all." Hermione looked at her watch." Time to go, Dragon." Draco threw a jacket over his white button up and reluctantly wrapped his arms around Hermione. She apparrated them to Diagon Alley.

The new restaurant that had just opened was run by two of Hermione's former schoolmates, Pansy Parkinson and Parvati Patil. It was the trendiest restaurant in all of wizard Britain, boasting fine dining and private rooms for parties of four or more or banquet rooms for wizard business meetings, engagements and anniversaries. Hermione and Draco entered the establishment and were nearly bowled over by the exquisiteness of the place. It was gorgeous, with waterfalls and flying parrots and other exotic birds from the jungles and rainforests. In the center of the room there was a show going on. Zues and Thor and Aphrodite, along with Merlin and Arthur and other famous magical beings from history, were putting on a play on a stage. Balls of flames shot from the side of the stage and rain fell lightly over the crowd seated below, but never touched their heads. Thunder clouds and lightning cracked ,adding special effects to the show. Hermione pointed and Draco pulled Hermione into him, blowing on her neck. It felt good to do something normal with Hermione, like going out to lunch. They were always greeted warmly by coworkers and the general wizarding public. Amidst all that was happening in their lives, Draco was still a prominent and respected Minister and it was not uncommon for a young witch and wizard to ask him to bless their marriage or newborn baby. Hermione loved how Draco treated everyone the same, with politeness and even warmth as he shook hands with his constituents.

"You look dashing Draco." Hermione blushed in his arms. It felt like dating allover again and she welcomed the way Draco had his hands allover her again, just like he did when they were newly married. Rita Skeeter was leaving the restaurant just as they approached the hostess booth. She asked if she could take a picture for the society page and Draco and Hermione obliged.

"Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy! So good to see you both again," Parvati Patil said with a wide smile. "I haven't see you both in ages. Welcome to The Four Pea's. It's a play on me and Pansy's name. Both of us have four P's in our name and…"

"I get it Parv. Catchy. The place is divine, and from what I hear the food is spectacular."

"Draco!" Pansy came running towards the front, throwing her apron off and hugging Draco. Draco cringed, knowing that running into Pansy, today of all days, after the whole Ginny situation was probably not a good thing, so he was shocked when Pansy turned and hugged Hermione tightly against her. Pansy had grown up a lot since the incident with Millicent in the Forbidden Forest. Making friends with Ginny was only the first step in her transformation. From what Hermione had heard, most of her friends now were former Gryffindor's. She even stopped dressing like a whore and wore normal clothes for witches now.

"Have you all heard the news? Nevy darling, it's Draco and Hermione. Come say hello!" From the back of the restaurant, a man alone at a table waved and stepped between the tables, making his way towards Draco and Hermione.

"Longbottom?" Draco said in confusion. Neville was dressed in fancy navy blue robes and Italian leather boots. He was either using glamour charms to improve upon his appearance or he had invested in a home gym because he looked handsome. Hermione squealed and hugged Neville and then congratulated he and Pansy on their upcoming nuptials.

"I finally found true love. I never knew it would be with Pansy Parkinson, but she's great Hermione. I'm in love," Neville said pulling Pansy into his chest. Hermione's head was spinning. Neville and Pansy, it seemed all of their friends were moving on.

"Did Ron tell you Hermione? We are engaged too! It's going to be a double ceremony! Isn't it exciting!" Parvati flashed a modest size diamond on her left hand and Hermione smiled again. Good for Ron she thought.

"Well, I think our friends are waiting for us, here somewhere." Hermione said looking around the crowd while Draco talked about quidditch with Neville, who had suddenly become a quidditch buff, as odd as it was.

"Harry and Ginny, yes. We put them at our best table. Right this way, let me show you your table." Draco and Hermione followed Parvati up a moving staircase. The upstairs was tastefully decorated with white muggle Christmas lights and potted ferns and sparkling jewels that hovered in the air above the patrons heads. Finally they entered onto a an oversized balcony where Harry and Ginny Potter sat, staring into each other's eyes and holding hands, while they sipped a glass of wine. The waiter was leaving and Draco caught him by the arm and told him to bring more wine for him and Hermione. He knew this was going to be a long afternoon. Harry was already glaring at him.

"Enjoy your lunch!" Talk about uncomfortable. The atmosphere was so thick you could cut it with a knife.

"Harry and Ginny…pleasure," Hermione said narrowing her eyes at her former best friend. Talk is talk and while Hermione meant what she said to Harry about Ginny not really being completely responsible, seeing her and reliving the visions of her mouth and body pressed up against Draco's body, was not a vision she wanted to have with her lunch. Sensing this, Draco squeezed Hermione around the waist and whispered into her ear how beautiful she looked. He found himself biting on her neck and wishing they could just leave and spend the day alone together. Hermione mentioned seeing Pansy and Neville and Ginny jumped at the chance to talk to Hermione about it. She was trying really hard to make up for the incident at the Manor, but Hermione was still behaving chilly towards her. They all opened their menu's, Draco hadn't said a single word since they arrived, figuring he would just screw it up and better to be quiet, plus the daggers Harry was staring at Draco didn't make him feel real open and airy.

"The Bloody Backstab Barbeque sandwich looks good, doesn't it Ginny?" Hermione said. She couldn't help herself. The vision of Ginny under Draco was burning an image in her mind that infuriated her. She tried to remind herself that she and Harry thought this would be a good idea, since both of them had more or less forgiven their spouses. Perhaps it was too soon for this lunch, but they were here now, so they may as well make the most of it. They used to be her and Draco's best friends, so this was all terribly confusing and nearly traumatizing.

"I don't know Hermione, I hear that dish isn't very good. I was thinking of getting the Cheddar Melt All Your Troubles Away burger. How about you Harry, what looks good to you?" Ginny said with her upper lip trembling.

"Why did you just look at Ginny, Malfoy?" Harry said to Draco.

"Excuse me Potter?"

"I saw you look at Ginny. Are you sending signals to each other?" Harry seethed.

Parvati entered once again and clapped her hands over their table. A spread fit for kings and queens lay before them.

"This is on the house. It's a new dish and I wanted you all to be the first to try it." Salad and steak, pudding and peas, the whole meal looked delicious." Of course you can order whatever else you would like from the menu, but I'd love to get the Minister's opinion on this dish. We are thinking of naming it the Minister's Munchable Meal." Parvati bowed and excused herself, leaving the couples alone again.

"I think Potter should get the Paranoia Perch with a side order of Angry Asparagus," Draco said smirking across the table.

"Or maybe, I would prefer the, I could have lost my job when I used two Unforgivable curses but Harry Potter saved my arse, only so I could turn around and try to fuck my wife, Combination Platter!" Harry stood from the table and Draco followed.

"Sit down!" Hermione yanked on Draco's sleeve and he slowly sat back down. Harry too took his seat through gritted teeth.

"Marvelous idea, Hermione." Ginny said gulping her wine down. The waiter suddenly appeared at the table and asked if anyone wanted a refill of their wine. Four glasses raised in the air as the waiter filled them as quickly as he could.

"Fill it up to the top, and bring us a bottle of Wyld Turkey."

You know Ginny…I can't believe you just said that to me. I mean, it wasn't me telling Harry how hot he was whilst writhing like a total slut, on your dining room table."

"Slut? You wanna talk about sluts, do you? So you didn't have your tongue in Harry's mouth, sitting on my sofa?" Draco threw his napkin down and stood up, ready to lunge at Harry.

"Sit down Draco. It was innocent, alright. We had to see something."

"See what Hermione? See how good Harry kisses?"

"Something like that. None of it would have happened though, if you hadn't tried to SEDUCE MY HUSBAND!"

"Seduce your husband? As I recall, he is the one who kissed me first. Maybe he isn't getting enough at home from his wife." Their voices were beginning to carry and Harry tried to quiet the girls down.

"I can't believe you touched my wife, Malfoy."

"Trust me, I wish I hadn't!"

"Just what do you mean by that? Are you insulting Ginny now?"

"No you stupid wanker. I'm sure your wife is just fine in the sack," Hermione stood now and threw water in Draco's face.

"I'm sorry darling. I don't know what came over me," Hermione said sitting back down. Draco scooped a pile of peas onto his fork and then flung it at Hermione, hitting her between the eyes. Ginny laughed and Hermione now took her spoon and flung a globule of vanilla pudding at Ginny, smacking her right on the cheek. Draco gave Hermione a high five and then Harry flung his entire steak at Draco, hitting him in the chest and sliding down his white designer button up. Before long they were immersed into a full on, raging food fight. Hermione dumped the carafe of red wine over Ginny's head, claiming that her roots were showing and it would be an improvement. Draco plucked one of the meat eating plants that was the centerpiece of their table and flung it at Harry, the plant catching him on the nose and biting down, as Harry screamed out. Ginny was throwing the cherry tomatoes from her salad at Hermione now, as they splattered over her peach colored sundress. By the time Pansy and Parvati showed up, after being alerted to what was going on by the waiters, the balcony floor was covered with food and Draco and Harry both, were now competing over who could hit the most passerby's with the after dinner mints, on Diagon Alley, and laughing with each other like nothing had ever happened.

"Just clean it up, when you are done!" Pansy shouted and then closed the doors to the balcony leaving the four cut off from the rest of the restaurant as their voices carried.

Finally Hermione broke down in laughter as she passed the bottle of Wyld Turkey to Ginny.

"Hermione I'm so sorry. I feel like rubbish over what I did to you. I never meant to hurt you though, you have to believe me. I love you."

"Yeah well it did hurt. A lot. I love Draco. He's my Draco. He's my Dragon…"

"I know he is and I love Harry. Can we ever get past this?"

"I'm sure we can, but it was silly of me to think we could do it in a day. Let's just take it one-step at a time. Deal?" Ginny got up and ran to Hermione, hugging her tightly and crying into her shoulder. When Draco and Harry turned around, both girls were crying in the food mess.

"Don't cry Hermione. I can buy you a new dress," Draco said sincerely. Hermione and Ginny burst into contagious laughter.

"Hey! Isn't that Nathaniel down there?" Harry pointed to a man staring up at them from outside Olivander's."

"Don't look at him!" Draco pulled Harry down. He could feel his heart pounding.

"We have to go after him. Are you with me Potter?" Draco held his hand out and Harry clasped it, as they shook hands.

Review!?

Tomorrow I will try to update Merlin's Coven for those reading that story too.


	8. The Minister Disguise

Broomsticks and Bedfellows

Chapter Eight

"Wait, what about me and Ginny!" Hermione cried out as Draco and Harry raced past them.

"No time Sweet Pea! Talk to Cornelius at Azkaban. Bring the Aurors with you. We are going to follow Nathaniel. No time, have to go love, be careful!"

"You be careful too!" Hermione looked around at the mess on the balcony of the restaurant and cringed.

"Come on, I'll help you," Ginny smiled. The two girls flicked their wands and the mess disappeared, leaving a clean floor and tablecloth behind. Hermione and Ginny were another story. There hair and clothes were a sticky, disgusting mess.

"Come on. We can change at The Manor. I need to send an owl to the Auror's office at the Ministry. God, I hope he's careful." Hermione watched as Draco stood on the street watching the bird that hovered above. Obviously, Nathaniel had turned himself into the raven again and was circling overhead, watching Draco. Harry ran out of a shop on Diagon Alley and tossed Draco a new broom. They both got on broomstick and took off faster then a speeding bullet, their rapid departure causing a small crowd to form as the multitudes of shopping witches and wizards watched and pointed at Harry Potter and The Minister of Magic, clearly after something.

"At least they can both keep up with each other. Draco's right, I wouldn't be any good to him right now. Not on broomstick anyways. "Hermione stood and motioned for Ginny to grab a hold of her. Ginny took her arm hesitantly, but with a smile.

POP

They were standing at the front door of Malfoy Manor. Hermione spoke the magic word and the door opened. Ginny walked in cautiously. The last time she had been here, it hadn't been a good experience, or if it was, she certainly wasn't letting on. She looked uneasy and Hermione soothed her worry with a friendly hand on her shoulder.

"Just relax Gin." Hermione sat down at the roll top desk in the library. "If you want to take a shower, it's upstairs, first door on the right. I have some clean clothes that should fit you, in the closet." Ginny nodded and then began to leave, before turning around.

"Hermione? I have something I need to tell you. You may not want me along after I do though." Hermione lifted her head from her letter and set the quill down next to the parchment. "It wasn't he first time I kissed Draco." Ginny said grimacing.

"What? This has happened before?" Hermione said shocked.

"Yes. Not when you were married though! God,no.No, I'm not a whore, Hermione."

"Okay then when?"

"After a Slytherin versus Gryffindor quidditch game, once."

"I see. And what happened?" Hermione's eyes were narrowing on her friend. Draco had never mentioned this and she wondered why. This cast a new light on their little slip of the tongue in the dining room.

"I don't think he knew it was me he was kissing though. That's all we did was kiss, but yeah, it was Draco alright. All of us hated him back then and we were drunk that night, so I didn't bring it up to anyone. I was mortified that I had made out in a broom closet with Draco Malfoy."

"Did you like it?" Hermione asked, unsure if she really wanted to hear the answer. If she kissed Draco then she definitely liked it. He was a phenomenal kisser, the best even.

"Hermione…I just thought I should get everything out in the open. I think I'll have that shower now, unless you want to throw me out?"

"Ginny, Draco kissed a lot of girls back then. He was a whore,alright. I knew that. So I'm not mad. I wished you told me sooner, but it makes me trust you more that you are telling me now. So, tell me, did you like it?"

"Yeah, Hermione, I suppose I did. I think it had more to do with the fact though, that up until then I had been snogging Dean Thomas and that after Dean, pretty much anybody looked good. But yes, I did enjoy it. He's a good kisser, I'm not going to lie to you. You know that though."

"Yes, I do know that. He's quite good at other things too," Hermione blushed thinking about their last time in the bedchamber where Draco had pumped her full of his semen as they made passionate love.

"So are we okay then?"

"Yeah, we're okay. Just remind me to not trust you with my husband and a bottle of firewhiskey," Hermione chuckled at her own joke and the way Ginny looked petrified of Hermione right at that moment. "Go get changed. We are leaving for Azkaban." With that, Hermione handed the letter she had penned to Grinchy the owl and watched it fly away.

Hermione showered and changed too and was relieved to see Grinchy return with a correspondence so quickly. Hermione quickly opened the sealed envelope and read.

_To the Minister of Magic and Hermione Malfoy (who we know penned this letter NOT the Minister of Magic, himself.)_

_We regretfully inform you that none of our Aurors will be able to escort you to Azkaban on this night. Mr. Olivander was killed tonight inside his shop. We believe it was a robbery, as the store was left in total disarray. We need to take inventory and question witnesses. Leads have been few and far between. Tell the Minister that we would be happy to arrange a meeting with the dementors of Azkaban and Cornelius Blackstone next Tuesday. My apologies._

_Auror Night Watchman._

"Nuts!" Hermione crumpled the piece of paper and began to pace the library once again.

"All ready to go! Will we will be flying or…do they have floo's at Azkaban?" Ginny said casting a quizzical look.

"The Ministry won't arrange the meeting. Too bad Draco isn't here. He could force their hand in the matter. That's it! " Hermione began sifting through the books on the shelf, pulling stacks of books out and looking behind the rows.

"Hermione? What are you doing?"

"Hurry! Help me look. I once saw Lucius put a vial of polyjuice potion behind here for safekeeping. He didn't know I was looking. We have to find it." Now both Ginny and Hermione were searching through the rows of books. Finally, Ginny pulled something out.

"That't it! Now just let me go get a hair from Draco's brush and we can go." Hermione raced up the stairs, while Ginny watched her friend with a dumbfounded look on her face. She returned a moment later and then stirred the white blond hair of her husband's into the potion.

"If I drink this, I can be Draco for a little while. We can go talk to Blackstone and find out where Nathaniel lives. Then we can meet up with our husbands."

"Hermione…won't it look funny if I show up at Azkaban with Draco? I mean, you are his wife. If anyone should drink this and turn into Draco, it should be me. Don't you think? We don't want to start a scandal, Minister of Magic seen with wife's best friend and wife of Harry Potter. I already feel bad enough after that whole sordid mess."

"You have a point. Can you pretend to be Draco for a little while?" Ginny turned around and hid her face, as if preparing herself and then turned back to Hermione , swaggering.

"Yes, I wear only the finest robes. I am rich and sexy and God's gift to women." Ginny swaggered around the room in her best impersonation of Draco. Hermione was nearly rolling on the floor laughing.

"That's the old Draco Gin. The new Draco is more like this." Hermione put her chest forward and raised and eyebrow at Ginny. "Tell me you want me to fuck you Sweet Pea." Hermione dropped the impression and laughed while Ginny snorted with laughter.

"It's good enough though. You can be Draco." Ginny took a swig of the polyjuice potion and Hermione watched in horror as her best friend turned into her husband.

"I think we are going to have to fly. It's a good thing one of us is a decent flyer. Least it won't look funny when we fly in on broomstick," Ginny said reaching for Draco's Firebolt, that was leaning against the wall of the coat closet. They stepped outside and Hermione got on the back of the broom with Ginny, driving as they took off into the starry sky.

"Just there! He went down in that forest," Harry said swooping low as Draco followed him.

"How did you see that in the dark?" Draco asked Potter.

"I always was better then you at seeing the snitch Malfoy," Harry laughed.

"The fuck you were Potter. You were so overrated it was sick," Draco said seriously, as both men descended into the dense trees below. They landed their brooms and then Draco stopped short.

"Did you hear something?" Harry was listening intently, but when he didn't hear anything he waved his hand for Draco to follow. They crept through the shadows of the dark foreboding forest. They had been flying for what felt like an eternity. Draco's hands were cold from the journey and he blew in them to warm his cold pale fingers. Harry turned when a dim light appeared.

"What? You don't expect me to walk around wearing dirty clothes do you?" Draco said casting a cleaning charm over himself. His shirt was pressed and white once again. Harry still had grimy food and stains on his clothes but he shook his head as if that was the least of his concerns.

"With your owl-like vision, did you happen to see where that raping brother of mine went? These woods are pretty big. We could be here for weeks looking for him."

"No, I didn't. Can't expect me to do everything," Harry laughed.

"Oh, that was a joke? Stick to your day job Potter.Let's spread out. We can cover more ground if we split up," Draco said.

.

"No. I think we should stay together. We don't know what we are going to run into. Two wands work better then one." Harry interjected.

"Afraid of things that go bump in the night Potter? Do you still sleep with a Merlin night lamp too?"

"No, and I had a Donald duck nightlight."

"Donald duck? Who the bloody hell is that?"

"Duck that talks, friends with Mickey Mouse, nevermind already!"

"I know you heard that, didn't you?" Draco asked once again hearing a crack of a tree branch breaking in front of them in the shadows. Then he saw movement up ahead. He took off on foot and Harry ran after him. Something was in front of him, running through the woods. He could hear the exhausted pants of the figure in front, and then Draco leapt through the air, tackling whoever or whatever it was. He exchanged blows with the figure, finally pinning him down to the dried leaves and twigs on the forest floor.

"Get a light on him. I got him!" Draco called out to Harry who had run up alongside him now.

"Lumos!" Harry shone the light down in the figure's face.

"You!? What are you doing here?" Draco stepped back when the face of the figure was revealed.

Ginny as Draco and Hermione, approached the creepy prison of Azkaban. Dementors swooped on broomstick around the grounds of the carved in rock, prison. Everything was black, even the stars no longer shone above, as they edged closer to the terrifying institution. Hermione had sent many,many criminals here, never really thinking of Azkaban as anything more then a victory, and the place where the "bad guys" went after being convicted of their deadly crimes. Now, as the made their descent towards the prison she felt a petrifying fear grip her and her stomach suddenly tensed making her feel as if she would vomit at any moment.

"Ginny, I'm scared. I think I might be sick."

"Just don't puke on my designer shirt, Hermione." Ginny said and Hermione gave her an unfriendly tap on the shoulder.

"Just getting into character."

"Okay but Draco isn't mean to me. He kisses me a lot and always holds me around the waist."

"Great. So, I get to see what it's like to be a lesbian for a day. You better not tell anyone about this Hermione,I mean Sweet pea," Ginny said in a deep husky voice.

"Trust me. I will probably have nightmares about this," Hermione admitted.

They landed safely and were greeted by two dementors. Hermione felt her body grow colder and every hair on her head was standing on end. Ginny snaked an arm around Hermione's waist, as she prepared to play the role of her life.

"Minister of Magic to see one…" Ginny looked at Hermione, she couldn't remember the name of the prisoner that they had come to see.

"Cornelius Blackstone," Hermione said piping in, on cue.

"Thanks Sweet Pea," Ginny leaned in and kissed Hermione. It may have been Draco's lips kissing her but it was nothing like Draco's passion and heat. Hermione decided not to focus on the weird sensations that were coursing through her body. It was too disturbing to think on.

"He has vital information that the Ministry needs," Ginny as Draco as Minister of Magic said.

"It's m-m-most unusual, to have the M-M-M-Minister here at Azkaban," a wiry middle-aged man stammered. He was thin and malnourished looking and Hermione wondered if it was a prisoner. She then noticed the badge on his breast coat pocket and decided that he must be a manager or guard.

"Did you hear me? I don't have all day. I want you to bring me to Cornelius Blackstone. Lives are on the line here. If you want to keep your job then I suggest you…"

"Yes, y-y-yes Sir! One m-m-moment Sir and Madame." The wiry man left for a moment and then returned with two dementors. "They will show you to his cell. I must warn you not to s-s-speak to the other prisoners…and…I d-d-d-don't know how Blackstone will respond to you. A-a-azkaban does evil things to it's r-r-esidents. He may not speak at all," the man warned. Ginny Draco shook her head and grabbed Hermione by the hand. Hermione could feel Ginny's hand trembling in hers so she leaned in and whispered in her ear to relax, that she was doing great at portraying Draco.

They passed by numerous cells, built into the rocks of the prison. Dementors swept through the corridor's and they could hear the ear piercing screams of murderers and rapists, as they descended into the torturous halls of hell. The air was thick and droplets of water echoed in their ears with the resounding force of a tumultuous waterfall. Every noise grated on Hermione's nerves. She wondered if the walls of this prison had been enchanted, so that even the most innocent of sounds carried with it a feeling of dread and impenetrable fear.

"Itty bitty Malfoy baby! How's your mother itty bitty blood traitor? I should have killed you when I had the chance!" The snarled and pale face of Bellatrix Lestrange lunged against the bars as they passed her cell. Ginny jumped back and flinched at seeing Bellatrix's gaunt and deathly face.

"My mum killed her. How is she here?" Ginny whispered to Hermione as they passed the evil witch's cell.

"Azkaban plays tricks on your mind. Who did you see back there?"

"It was Bellatrix, Hermione. That was Bellatrix Lestrange!"

"No Ginny. It was just a deranged witch. Get a hold of yourself, alright. This is too important." Finally, the dementors that were leading the pair through the dank halls of Azkaban stopped and swooped on them. Hermione knelt as the Dementor flew around her head, causing a wave of panic to grip her to her very core. She closed her eyes and waited for it to be over. Finally she felt Ginny(Draco) hand on her shoulder, tapping her to let her know they were gone. Hermione opened her eyes only to be met with the bugged out yellow eyes of a man with greasy hair and warts allover his face as he hissed at Hermione, his blackened and rotting tongue making disgusting and vulgar tongue gestures. Hermione gasped, her mouth falling open in shock and fear. She fell back into Draco (Ginny) and Ginny caught her before she hit the cold hard stone floor.

"Are you Cornelius Blackstone? We have to ask you about Nathaniel…" Hermione paused and then uttered it, "Nathaniel Malfoy."

"How did you get here? Why are you here Father?" Draco said looking down at the face of Lucius Malfoy. "I thought you were in the French Riviera?"

"Because you can't kill Nathaniel,Draco. I can." Lucius said flatly.

"What do you mean I can't kill Nathaniel? I'm going to kill him."

"Because he's your brother, Draco. You won't be able to do it. I'm here to make sure that you do."

Review!?

Merlin's coven may have to wait until I finish this story. I want to do the story justice and it;s hard when my mind is on this one. Have to wait and see. Hope you liked this chapter. I have some cool stuff coming up. Please review! I love feedback.


	9. Camping

Broomsticks and Bedfellows

Chapter Nine

"I don't think he's listening to you 'Mione." Ginny said shaking the bars of Cornelius Blackstone's cell.

"Mr. Blackstone please! Can you tell us where Nathaniel lives?"

"Give us a rat ye will? I share it wiv ya. Bit tuff but if ye put ye teev togevva and chew it aint so feckin' bad as nuvvin."

"Revolting! He wants to eat rats with us Hermione. The guy is seriously demented. We aren't going to get anything out of him."

"Mr. Blackstone, Nathaniel killed tonight! He killed a reputable wand maker. Do you know why?"

"Mentta is Nathaniel. Danedruss mage he is. Fecks wiv da mine he does."

"Yes, yes he uses powerful mind magic. Where can we find him Cornelius?" Hermione motioned towards something that moved in the corridor. Ginny looked to see a rat scurrying by them. "Get it Gin-Draco. Maybe he'll talk if we give him the rat."

"Merlin, I can't believe I'm doing this." Ginny as Draco hit the rat with the immobulius spell and then picked it up by the tail, shoving it through the bars of the cell. Cornelius plucked the rat from the dirty and stinking cell that was his home and wasted no time in biting the head off the rat. Pink guts spilled from the rodent's body and Hermione covered her mouth, holding back the urge to vomit. Ginny did vomit, and then again and again, until there was nothing left in her stomach.

"I know you used to live with Nathaniel. You took care of him in your home, before the Ministry sent you away for your crimes. Can you tell us where Nathaniel lives…" Hermione realized that she answered her own question. Nathaniel lived at Cornelius Blackstone's old house.

"Ginny come on! You're right, he isn't going to help us. Enjoy your rat Mr. Blackstone. If I'm ever in the neighborhood again, perhaps you can show me how to chew with only three teeth." Hermione tugged on Ginny and then they were running down the dank corridors of Azkaban. The screams gave Hermione chills but she continued to run with Ginny right on her heels.

"I can't run anymore Hermione. Stop!" Ginny said panting and gasping for air. Hermione stopped and turned back around to Ginny.

"I need you to ask the guard to see Cornelius's file. His address must be in it and I believe that is where Nathaniel must live. That is where we will find Draco and Harry. Now, pull yourself together and be Draco one more time." Ginny nodded and the two of them traversed the dark and hellish corridors of Azkaban until they finally reached the guards station.

"I need Mr. Blackstone's file. And make it snappy. I'm late for an engagement with the African head of state."

"African Minister, he means. My husband's schedule has been totally mental lately," Hermione smiled and the wiry man reluctantly handed the file over to Draco Ginny. Hermione snatched it from her hands and scanned the court documents. She shivered reading the arresting Auror's report. The wizard who ate rats and spoke with a thick cockney accent seemed deranged but harmless. His file said otherwise though. Numerous sheets of parchment, none of which had his home address on it, until she reached the last sheet in the stack. There at the top of the parchment, just under his height and weight and eye color and cell block number were three little words, Castle Blackstone Bends.

"Let's get out of here. This place gives me the creeps," Hermione said and then they mounted Draco's Firebolt again and took to the dark skies, leaving Azkaban in its wake.

In The Woods...

"The castle is protected by several shielding charms. It's camouflaged appearance is barely visible in the day. We have to wait until morning."

"How do you so much about this Father?" Draco asked Lucius with a raised eyebrow.

"The Dark Lord contemplated using the castle as his headquarters."

"Then how is it that the Manor was chosen?"

"The Dark Lord didn't trust me Draco…because of your failed mission, if you recall. He wanted to watch me and furthermore he wanted me to offer The Manor to him as proof of my devotion." Draco couldn't very well feel guilty about that. He dropped his wand on Dumbledore, it was common knowledge, and he wouldn't go back and change that act, even if he could.

"Well goodnight then," Harry said laying down in the dead leaves of the forest. Draco looked at him and cringed. He was not used to sleeping in the woods. He couldn't even imagine himself sleeping on the ground like a wild animal.

"You're going to sleep, there, on the ground?"

"Since I don't see a fancy five star hotel or sweeping Manor with immaculate grounds, yeah, I thought I'd sleep here on the ground. Haven't you ever had to rough it Malfoy?"

"No. Why would I?"

"You mean you've never had to spend even a single night away from the luxury of the Malfoy name?" Harry leaned on his elbow and look incredulously at Draco and Lucius standing there with curious expressions on their pale faces.

"I am a Malfoy, so…why would I pretend that I wasn't?"

"Oh good grief. I used to sleep in a cupboard under the stairs." Harry admitted and Draco laughed aloud at this.

"I'm sorry, but the house elves have better accommodations then that. Why on Earth would you sleep there?"

"Well, it's not as if I had a choice, is it. Anyways, goodnight." Harry wriggled uncomfortably on the ground while Draco and Lucius set up the tent his Father had thought enough to bring along. Once erected, they both stepped inside. It was a luxurious tent, with fine furniture and a fully functional kitchen with food and even a stocked bar. Draco made himself a martini and then stepped outside the tent to see Harry tossing and turning on the forest floor. Draco shook the ice cubes in his glass, as he stood against the trunk of a tree, that cool debonair Malfoy pose evident, as he gulped his cocktail down in the death of night.

"You want a drink at least?" Draco said, and Harry didn't spare a second as he jumped to his feet, brushing the leaves from his dirty shirt and trousers.

"That was fast. I thought I'd have to do a little coaxing, seeing as you were enjoying the nature of the woods and "roughing it".

"Yeah, camping isn't all its cracked up to be. How's about that drink?" Draco ushered him into the lavish tent. Lucius had a bottle of firewhiskey in his hand, and looked to be enjoying drinking alone, so Draco made Harry a martini and they both went back outside.

"Why do you pretend you're not rich Potter? I mean we all know you are wealthy. After Voldemort was defeated, your name was on everything from cauldrons to potion bottles. Why pretend you don't have money and just enjoy it?"

"I dunno Malfoy, why do you flaunt your money in everybody's faces?" Draco stopped to think about that and then a familiar smirk played across his face.

"I guess I just don't want to pretend to be something I'm not. I'm rich, and I like nice things. I like my Firebolt, my house, my clothes, my job, my son and my wife." Harry rolled his eyes at Draco and decided to change the subject.

"Speaking of the wives. I wonder if Ginny's alright."

"Hermione doesn't like flying at night. I hope Blaise went with them to Azkaban. I meant to tell her to owl Blaise. There looked like something going on at Olivander's before we left. " Dark shadows covered the moon's light and suddenly something streaked across the sky.

"There! Let's go." Harry took off like a bat out of hell on his broom. Draco tossed his glass and took flight too. Something landed in the forest and Harry descended on it first. Draco miscalculated the ground and landed roughly in a particularly dense patch of trees.

"Fuck me that hurt!"

"Draco?" Hermione's voice was soft and soothing and Draco fumbled for his wand.

"Lumos!" His wand lit and then he found himself face to face with himself. "Bloody fucking hell! Who the fuck are you?" Draco stumbled backwards and then Hermione was laughing. Harry looked frightened when Draco Ginny had explained their ruse.

"I ought to tie you up right here and now Hermione and have my way with you for doing something like this. Do you have any idea how disturbing it is to know that someone has access to my body like this?"

"It was all I could think of to get into Azkaban." Draco was irate that Hermione and Ginny went to Azkaban alone. He swore that the night Auror at the Ministry was going to be sacked as soon as he got back.

"Ginny, I want to kiss you so badly. I missed you. The thought of spending the night with the playboy and his Dad…well…I'm just glad you're here." Draco could overhear the conversation between Potter and his wife and it was making him sick.

"Well, it's still me under this disguise babykins," Ginny said moving closer to Harry.

"No. No,no,no you aren't bloody kissing Potter in my body! Take two steps back. As long as you are in my body then you will respect the shrine that my body is."

"Honestly,Malfoy, I can kiss my husband if I want to." With that Ginny laid one hell of a passionate kiss on Harry. Harry looked very confused and Draco spat on the ground as if he had just been the one to kiss Potter. Hermione though, Hermione's face was flushed in the lantern light outside the tent.

"Draco…I need you. Right now!" Hermione said and Draco laughed at his wife.

"Did that turn you on, seeing two blokes snog each other?" Hermione blushed and nodded. Draco swaggered into the tent and picked up the bottle of Firewhiskey that Lucius was drinking. He walked outside with it, and as predicted Lucius followed, stumbling drunk and falling down next to a tree.

"She doesn't love me anymore," Lucius said. Draco had closed the door to the tent, preparing to make love to his wife, but when he heard that pitiful cry from his Father, he opened the tent again and squatted down next to his Father.

"I didn't tell her Father. She overheard the conversation that we had in the study that day. I'm really sorry. I'm sure you can patch things up."

"You don't know your mother as I do. She has a nasty streak in her. My dick's been burning for days. My only consolation is that she cast the spell on me." With that, Lucius broke down, leaning into Draco's shirt and weeping like a child. Draco had never seen this side of his father. Normally Lucius was so reserved, so cool, so controlled. Draco didn't know what to do but just let him cry. When he finally finished, Draco handed him a tissue and Lucius wiped his eyes and then took another swig off the bottle of fire whiskey.

"I'll help you get her back Father. I don't know how, but we will figure something out." Lucius nodded and Draco disappeared back into the tent. When he turned around Hermione was standing before him, completely nude. She moved towards him, wrapping her arms around his neck and pulling him to the floor.

"God, you look beautiful. I'm going to fuck the hell out of you Malfoy," Draco said relaxing into her touch.

"Mmm, I want you so badly Malfoy." Hermione straddled him and began unbuttoning his shirt. She leaned over him to kiss his chest and she felt his hands squeezing the sensitive skin of her arse.

"All I could think about was being in your arms again." Hermione's tongue traced circles around Draco's pink,perfect lips. She stopped though and pulled back slightly. "Draco, do you ever regret marrying me? I mean do you think you would have married me if I hadn't dragged you through the Ministry that day?"

"Baby doll..Sweet Pea…I don't regret marrying you, not for a single second. Would I have married you if you hadn't dragged me to the alter? Probably not right away, but I came to your office that day to ask you out on a proper date. I knew the day in the Three Broomsticks when I saw you standing alone in the corner by yourself that I was tired of the bimbos and wanted something real. And you my dear, were the challenge of my life." Draco threw Hermione's arms above her head and raked his hands down her arms and sides, his lips sucking and biting at her neck. "I love you baby, there can never be another woman to take your place," He said between suckling noises and snogs.

"I love you too Dragon…so much…I just never want you to want for another woman. I'd rather give you your freedom if it ever came to that. I don't want to end up like your parents, where we don't communicate about sex and love and fidelity and then you or I end up drinking alone outside a tent in the woods."

"Not going to happen. I'd be drinking myself silly in a five star restaurant somewhere with some chick named Bambi drooling allover me," Draco said taking Hermione's breast into his mouth as she sat on him, facing him.

"Malfoy, you fucker!"

"Yes, fuck me …now…" Draco wriggled out of his trousers and Hermione took his shaft in her hand and began to stroke him. He moaned into ear and then laid back. Hermione positioned herself over top of him and then took him into her. A sultry groan escaped her lips and Draco's hands cupped her breasts, rubbing his thumbs over the nipples and moaning loudly now as Hermione rocked over top of his engorged rod.

"Yes, fuck me baby. Ride me. Damn your so hot and wet." Hermione picked up her pace and reached behind her to rub his balls while she made love to him. Her hips were rocking back and forth over him and he felt like he was going to explode.

"Draco, oh my god…your cock feels so big in me. I don't want this to end," sometimes they made love quietly and other times it was dirty. Draco was telling her all the things he wanted to do to her and Hermione was getting off, hard, because of it.

"I'm tying you to the bed and forcing you to suck me off…oh…god damn, your wet.."

"Ahhh…Draco…I want your come in me..yess…oh yes…oh hell yes.." Hermione was crying out now as Draco flipped her over onto all fours and pounded his throbbing cock into her.

"Do you like that? Do you like my hard cock ramming you like…this…" Draco slammed himself into her. Hermione was grunting loudly now and edging forward as he gave it to her repeatedly. He leaned over, wrapping his arm around her waist, his head sticking to her glistening back as Hermione let loose, all the anguish of the past week and pleasure mixed together in one acute and centered orgasm. Her muscles clamped around Draco and he was yelling out her name now as she repeated his over and over again.

"Come with me now baby..oh fuck yeah…Hermione…" They suddenly fell silent. Hermione fell to her face, in blissful exhaustion. Draco collapsed next to her and kissed her softly on the forehead.

"We have to go camping more often," Draco said still quaking from his orgasm.

"Draco…you did cast the muffliato spell over the tent, right?" Hermione had the look of worry wash over her face.

"Yeah,sure I did." Draco couldn't remember to be honest.

"I think we should go outside now and give Harry and Ginny some time to appreciate camping too," Hermione said pulling her clothes back on. Draco threw his shirt over his back and pulled his trousers on before making both he and Hermione a nightcap.

"Hi everyone!" Hermione gulped when she saw Harry and Draco Ginny staring at them. Draco popped through the tent door a moment later with drinks for he and Hermione.

"I guess I forgot that spell Hermione," Draco chuckled as he watched his wife turn a deep shade of crimson.

"You heard us? You heard all of that?" Hermione asked.

"Well it's not as if we had a choice in the matter. I had no idea you were so loud Hermione. I mean Malfoy I could have gauged, but you?" Ginny said and Hermione sunk into Draco's chest, hiding her face from the embarrassment.

"I can't wait Ginny. I need you right now. How much longer is that bloody polyjuice potion going to last?" Harry said looking at his wife, who still looked exactly like Draco in every way.

"There are other things I can do to ease your suffering Harry," Ginny said tracing a finger down his stomach and ending at his groin as Draco Ginny pulled Harry into the tent.

"Oh no, stop right there you two! I'm sorry, but you are not blowing Potter in my body," Draco said disgusted at the very thought.

"Let them go Draco. We have to find Nathaniel and stop him tomorrow. What if this is their last chance?"

"I know but babe…That's my body in there with Potter!" Lucius stirred and then fell to the ground, passed out drunk.

"Father. Come on wake up Father." Draco hit him with a spell that caused him to come to. He hit him with it again and now Lucius was sitting awake and alert, his back against a large tee trunk.

"Draco and Hermione? Guess I must have fallen asleep. Well no matter, I'll just get a few more winks and be good as new. Lucius stepped into the tent before Draco or Hermione had the chance to stop him. A moment later he flung the tent door open and shakily walked back through it, returning to his seat against he tree.

"Why is my son in there sucking Harry Potter's dick?" Lucius was clearly traumatized by the sight. Draco felt a chill race up his spine and he shivered at the thought.

"Polyjuice potion. That's not your son in there, that's Harry's wife, Ginny," Hermione eased his mind. "No, your son is right here. Still the same heterosexual, in fact he just made love to me and it was something else, wow!" Hermione blushed looking at Draco.

"Yes, it was hard not to hear."

"But I thought….you were asleep Father," Draco said raising an eyebrow. When Lucius smiled devilishly, Draco just shook his head, not wanting to think about it just now.

"Draco, you have a good woman in Hermione. Never let her go. I find it interesting that she enjoys the bedroom antics though. Your mother was never fond of my playful side."

"Father, please. I don't want discuss your sex life with my mother, especially in front of my wife."

"Oh, stop being such a prude Draco. It's hardly a secret that you like to tie me up and make love to me." Apparently it was as secret though, at least in that Lucius didn't know, until now that is.

"Is this true Draco? Then I stand by words that Hermione is a keeper. Your mother doesn't like that sort of play."

"Father, really. I don't care to discuss my sex life with you either."

"Maybe you just have to start more slowly with her. Make her think it's her idea. Do you ever let her get on top, or tie you up?" Hermione said. She couldn't help it though, the sad and pathetic expression on Lucius Malfoy's face was breaking her heart. She had come to actually like Draco's father. He had taught her Occulmency and had saved her son Scorpius, from drowning. Now, this was Hermione's chance to return the favor. If she could just ease a little of the man's suffering, by showing him hope, where he felt none existed then perhaps he would be alright.

"Let her get on top? Dear girl, that is not how it's done."

"Yes,Father it is. For merlin sake, Father. Do I have to give you crib notes on how to please a woman?"

"I know how to please a woman,Draco," Lucius said pushing his long blond hair down to its side and raising his chin in a show of superiority.

"Apparently you don't, if you have never let mother get on top," Draco sighed and shook his head again. Apparently, there was one area in which Draco clearly excelled over that of his father. But since he wanted his parents back together, he would just have to dig deep and find the strength to give his Father some of his own wisdom in the bedroom. Hermione seemed to revel in teaching Lucius the finer points of lovemaking though.

"It makes a woman feel in control of the lovemaking. You can switch positions during the act as well, you know. Just because you might start that way it doesn't mean you have to stay that way. I mean take Draco for instance. He will sometimes let me tie him up while I tease him. I will usually make love to him while straddling him, but eventually I will release the binds and then he will flip me over and tie me up. It's pleasing in that we both have control over what's going on and are thus able to concentrate on the love between us and the sensations," Hermione looked up smiling feeling proud of herself for helping Lucius learn to be a more pleasing lover in the sack. Draco chugged back the rest of his drink, nervously.

"And you enjoy this type of loving, Draco?" Lucius said with a quizzical expression and a raised eyebrow at Draco.

"Yes,Father. There is no fun in total domination. I mean there is, but only if the woman wants it too. Then it's all just good fun and loving."

"I suppose if your mother ever decides to speak to me again I could try this equal kind of sex."

"Good idea, Father. Now if you don't mind I'm feeling spent. Potter's you better be done in there because my wife and I would like to go to sleep now!" Draco pushed inside the tent and then he too came out about ten shades paler then he was when he went in.

"I did NOT need to see that!" Hermione and Lucius even laughed and the three of them talked a little while longer outside the tent in the deep, dark woods. Tomorrow would be a difficult day, so they were all thankful to have a little leisurely fun before going after Nathaniel. Draco wanted to go over strategies with Lucius but he had remained silent about a plan in regards to Nathaniel. This worried Draco, because he was sure that his father had something up his sleeve. He would have to keep a close watch on his former Death Eater, Father,Lucius Malfoy.

Review!?

Okay, so hope you liked this chapter. The next chapter will be crazy! I apologize for the hard scene breaks in the last couple of chapter. Windski noted this and I just wanted to apologize and tell you, that when I write in Word program I do put a line between scene breaks, but for some reason when I upload to FF, it takes them out. I try to go back and fix mistakes,typos and other things after I upload a doc but occasionally I forget to go back and update the chapter in the story from the revised doc, which is stupid lol Thanks for the reviews,keep them coming! Maybe two chapters left of this story is all. Might be three chapters, have to wait and see. I will then begin updating Merlin's Coven again.


	10. House of Horrors

Broomsticks and Bedfellows

Chapter 10

(I should give a word of warning. There is a slash scene in this chapter. It isn't what you would think though,well it is, but it isn't. Part of the plot...had to do it :P )

"Draco, wake up!" Hermione nudged her sleeping husband.

"Head hurts. Talk to my secretary, we can reschedule tomorrow," Draco mumbled, his eyes still closed.

"Draco, up now! Lucius is gone." Draco rolled over, groggily and captured Hermione in his arms. She could feel his morning wood against her leg and he was grinding himself into her. Even in his sleep, he thought about sex, as he pinned her down and moved between her legs. Hermione parted her legs for him and he drove himself into her. "Dragon, you know I love you but, we have to go." He opened his eyes reluctantly and pushed into her as far as he could, his length filling her completely. Hermione moaned.

"Potter and his wife ready to go?" Draco moaned as he pulled out and slowly pushed into her deeply once again.

"Think…they..Oh baby, god you're so hard. You feel so incredibly…" Hermione broke off when Draco thrust his hips hard, her whole body edging forward. "Huge!" Draco smiled and rolled his hips into Hermione again and again. "But…we should go find…God, you feel so good," Hermione gasped in his ear as he laid over top of her, his one hand bracing himself next to her head and his other hand stroking her clit between their bodies.

"What were you saying again?" Draco's hips were rolling in and out of her in rhythm now.

"Who cares…I don't remember…" Hermione's eyes fluttered open and closed and her mouth fell open, panting as Draco pushed deep inside her, his cock throbbing inside her it was so hard and on the verge of exploding. His body trembled over hers. Perspiration glistened on his forehead and Hermione rocked against her husband, finding his rhythm and wrapping her legs tightly around his waist. He moved her leg up, his hands pushing against her thigh as he pivoted now on one arm in push up position and his cock was sliding fast now, in and out and around in circles. Hermione's body resembled a pretzel as he fucked her hard and fast. He felt her gush of wetness, her sticky cream enveloping his manhood and Draco let go, filling her with his seed, his breaths ragged and coming in short gasps as his orgasm took him.

"Are you two ready to go. Your father bolted,Drac-" Harry broke off when he witnessed the twisted and contorted sweaty bodies of Draco and Hermione, turning around to hide his eyes. "Not to interrupt, but we need to go," Harry said awkwardly.

"Are they ready then?" Ginny now bounded into the tent and averted her eyes, as Draco collapsed over Hermione.

"Fuck! Anyone else come to enjoy the show?" Draco rolled over while Hermione cast cleaning charms over the both of them, pulling the sheet up to cover her naked body. They dressed and mounted their brooms, not even taking the time to eat a thing. Draco was glad to have his Firebolt back and Hermione climbed on behind him, wrapping her arms around her husband's waist, while Ginny and Harry flew solo.

"How are we supposed to find the Castle if it's hidden?" Ginny asked.

"Here's the good part," Draco said. "I knew my Father was going to ditch us. He isn't the team player type, so last night, I cast one of Scorpius's favorite charms on his wand.

"That was brilliant Draco! When did you do it though?" Hermione asked, perplexed.

"When you were telling father how good it feels when I fuck you," Draco laughed. Hermione blushed. That wasn't quite what was said in the conversation but she let it slide.

"So how will we find him?" Harry said impatiently, his broomstick shaking, like it wanted to take off into the sky.

"Butterflies, Harry. His wand will release a butterfly, every few seconds. We just have to follow the trail of butterflies, like bird crumbs. Should lead us to wherever Lucius went, assuming that he knew how to find the Castle Blackstone Bends.

"Bit feminine isn't it? Butterflies, Malfoy?" Harry said and Ginny snorted with laughter.

"I'm not the bloody one fantasizing about being sucked off by me, Potter. How long have you had this obsession with me? I'm sorry but I don't fancy cock, even from the Boy Who Lived. Besides, my genius son, loves the butterfly charm, and isn't bloody gay, so shut the fuck up!" Draco was irate and Hermione whispered in his ear to calm down.

"I told you he was going to bring that up, Ginny. I told you!" Harry scolded Ginny who just shrugged. "You know I figured you would like it, since you seem to want to have a go with everyone else, including my wife!" Harry fired back. Ginny rolled her eyes at Hermione, who nodded in agreement to Ginny. If they could get over it, then how come the boys couldn't? Hermione watched Harry's face relax after he said that and she decided it was just a guy thing, having to lay the biggest insult on each other, and that she shouldn't worry. Draco was busying himself holstering his wand so he didn't lose it and seemed to have ignored Harry's comment, which was unusual.

They set off through the forest. It was difficult to maneuver the brooms through the dense woods but Draco was flying light, maneuvering in and out of the trees, weaving perfectly as Hermione leaned with the broom. She still wasn't a brilliant flyer but she was good at riding on a broom by now, with Draco driving. She even liked it now. They frequently took broom rides together. Usually it was so they could find a secluded place in order to make love outside, as Draco loved to do it in public places and said it would keep their love life exciting. Hermione knew he was just saying that to appeal to her intellectual side, and that he really just wanted a shag everywhere, and anywhere, but she went along with it, and even enjoyed it. She looked back, as Draco caught sight of another butterfly, the charm working like a charm, as they found a trail of butterflies leading into a denser part of the forest, but Harry and Ginny were far behind them. Draco finally pulled up and landed, the thick foliage and briars just too hard to traverse anymore.

"We walk from here."

"This place is creepy," Hermione said, waiting for Harry and Ginny to catch up and attempting to find her bearings.

"Do you want to go back? I can jinx the broom so it takes you back to The Manor, if you don't want to come."

"No. I want to be here. I just don't like it here, is all. There is a difference." Draco ran a hand through his wife's hair and pressed his forehead to hers.

"This morning was bloody awesome. I love you Mrs. Malfoy," Draco whispered, not wanting Harry and Ginny to hear the softer side of Draco Malfoy as they pulled up and dismounted, stashing their brooms in a bush.

"It was quite good, wasn't it?" Hermione blushed. Draco and Harry led the way, zapping the vines that impeded their way, with their wands. The trees became darker and thicker, a sprawling canopy of gloom spread out above them blocking out the sunlight. Only diffuse light now permeated the dense woods, as they pressed on. Draco stopped and so did Harry only a fraction of a second apart.

"Are you seeing what I'm seeing?" Draco said in a hushed voice.

"Yeah, I'm seeing it," Harry replied.

"Well, I'm not. Does somebody want to tell me what in the bloody hell I'm looking at?" Ginny said loudly and Harry reached a hand to cover her mouth.

"The ground Ginny, look. The leaves are all smashed down in this stretch of forest. See?" Hermione pointed to the large rectangular area of ground. A depression formed, and even though it looked to be just an open expanse of forest, it had to be Castle Blackstone Bends.

"How do we get in?" Draco looked at Harry. He was fresh out of ideas. He had got hem here by his quick wit in casting the butterfly charm, but now as they stood and looked at nothing, his mind drew a blank.

"Do we really want to go in?" Ginny said. They all looked at her like she had a point, but the answer was obvious. They had to go in.

"I have an idea. Draco, come with me. Hermione and Ginny watch our backs and cover us with your wands," Harry tugged on Draco's shirt and Draco rose and eyebrow, as if to ask why Potter thought it okay to touch him, but he followed Saint Potter anyways. The men walked around the depression. Harry cast a spell and urged Draco to repeat after him. A thin string of fire leapt from Harry's wand.

"Fire thread, Potter?"

"Yeah, we can trace the perimeter of the castle, and hopefully find an entrance."

"Oh, I know what it's for. I just didn't know you knew this spell? This is Dark Magic, Potter."

"Yeah I know. I thought of it though last night when you, I mean Ginny was sucking…" Harry broke off, a deep blush marking his face a rosy color.

"Wow, I really had an impact on you, didn't I? Should I be watching my arse?" Draco laughed.

"Just do the spell. It's not like that anyways. Still, I never knew your lips were so soft and perfectly pink and soothing…" Harry said, in an almost smitten tone and Draco recoiled.

"I'm going to pretend you didn't say that." Draco walked in the other direction now, both men's wands casting a fiery orange thread as they held their wands out at arms length. The thread stuck to the building, breaking through the invisibility securities and outlining the perimeter of the castle. From what Draco could see, the castle was made of stone and brick, and had an intricate serpent design carved into the stone. The presence of the serpent scared Draco and he realized that they had walked into a trap. He looked at Hermione and Ginny standing guard in the distance, near the tree line. His eyes grew wide as he shouted out to Hermione and then he bolted towards them. Hermione saw the look of fright on his face, but it was too late. She and Ginny started to sink.

The ground beneath Hermione and Ginny turned to sand and then like granules in an hourglass Hermione slipped through the tiny hole in the sand, her body becoming stretched thin like a rope as she fell through the tiny hole in the earth. She felt Ginny on top of her as she plummeted through the moving ground. She landed with a _thud_, now lying on the cold hard floor of what looked like a dungeon, though it was hard to tell in her wafer thin condition. She lay like a toothpick on the floor, unable to move, her body stretched and thin, her arms and legs glued together. She seemed to only have one eye as her face had been squished together, forming one Cyclops eye in the middle of her toothpick head. Ginny dropped on her now and she looked like a deformed stick. The top of the stick was red and Hermione had the sudden to urge to laugh at her redheaded friend.

"This is great,huh?" Hermione finally said.

"Hermione? I can't see you. I'm looking at the floor. I can't move my arms or legs Hermione!"

"I know Ginny. We just have to wait for the spell to subside. Try to be calm. Draco saw what happened. I'm sure he and Harry are working on a plan." Hermione wanted to kill herself for not doing something, the second she saw the terrified look on Draco's face. It all happened so fast though, and now as she lay helpless on the floor like a birthday candle with no wick, feeling completely helpless. If Nathaniel were to find them in this condition they would be at his mercy. Ginny was crying now, to make matters worse. Hermione wriggled in the small pile of sand, trying to face Ginny or maybe roll her over, but it was no use.

Above the surface………

"Mother fucker!" Draco yelled. He was on his hands and knees digging through the sand, looking for Hermione and Ginny.

"They aren't there, okay? Malfoy, stop!" Draco turned to Harry, and Harry mouthed the words, "stop" again.

"This place is cursed! This is an MRTC. I went to one once on Halloween. My father took me, thinking it was going to be fun. I had nightmares for weeks after what I saw! I can still see the snarling witches, with their pierced nipples and their blood red tongues, and then the poor wretched muggle-borns and the dirty and disgusting things they were doing to them. I think they even scared Father, it was so disturbing," Draco shivered at the thought.

"You purebloods really are…twisted!" Harry said in disgust. "Dare I even ask what an MRTC stands for?" Harry asked hesitantly.

"It stands for ….Mudblood Relocation Torture Chamber," Draco shivered again, a chill coursing through his whole body at the thought of his wife down there. He began to dig again, frantically this time.

"Malfoy,stop! We have to find another way in."

"Yeah, yeah, you're right!. The one I went to had at least seven entrances, all with different forms of torture. We just have to find one and we are in!"

"Are you forgetting the torture part? As much as I don't want to know…I think I have to ask. What are we in for?" The men walked around the perimeter stepping hard, looking for more holes in the grounds in order to gain entrance.

"Look, I was in my fourth or fifth year, I don't remember exactly when, because I tried to forget it. Father thought it was like a playground and that it was safe. Some of his friends had taken their kids to it and they all had a blast. Even Crabbe and Goyle had been, so I begged my father to take me. He didn't know it was a place that Voldemort tortured muggles and mudbloods. I saw things that no soul should see in their lifetime. My Father apologized when we finally managed to escape, but then the nightmares started. I thought when I became Minister of Magic that I had found all of them and shut them down."

"I never heard anything about these Mudblood Relocation camps," Harry said, sticking his hand into the knot of a tree trunk, in hopes that somehow a door would say "Open Sesame" and let them in, and they could leisurely stroll in and rescue their wives.

"Well it isn't something the Ministry liked to broadcast. In fact, I found proof that they knew about the MRTC's all along, but as I was told, "It's dirty business and not one the Ministry wants to have their name surrounded with. It would tarnish the fine institution that the Ministry stands for." Draco said in a waspish type of voice. "I forced their hands and shut three of them down, the ones I knew about anyways. Even though Voldemort was defeated, the Chambers still existed and Harry…Hermione is in big trouble down there. The torture chamber is bewitched. It torture based on lineage. She's muggle born.Muggles,Mudbl-I mean muggle-borns and half-bloods, will all be tortured to death."

"To death? It says Relocation in the name, right?" Harry said naively.

"Christ, Potter! How did you make it this far in the wizarding world! Nobody gets out alive! Your wife should be better off then Hermione, but who really knows. This place is so remote, I'm sure not many muggles stumble upon it, which means the bewitchment of the castle is likely to be either one of two things…Rusty, in which case it will go easy on Hermione and Ginny. Or, hell-bent for some action, in which case we have to get in there now!"

Draco ran at the castle, his face smashing into the stone and throwing him backwards. Harry jumped up and down and shouted for someone to let him in. Draco lay on the ground with a bloody nose watching Potter scream like a pansy. He leaned in and stared when he thought he saw Harry's body begin to flicker. Potter's arms and legs began to blink and fade out. He was beginning to apparrate somewhere and Draco lunged at him just in time. Both Draco and Harry appeared in red room. They were shirtless and holding each other, from when Draco jumped on him, just before he disappeared.

"Where are we?" Harry said.

"We are inside. I saw you start to turn invisible. I jumped on you and well, here we are." Draco reached down under the red, goopy muck that they were sitting in, to find that his pants were missing too. He was buck naked and sitting in a reddish slime. He tried to pull himself out of the slime but he couldn't, he was trapped, next to Harry, completely naked.

"My clothes are gone!" Harry shouted.

"Ya think? For fucks-sake Potter, stop stating the obvious, already! Can you move?"

"Nope,I'm stuck. Draco…is that your hand on my…" Harry blushed.

"Yes, my fucking hand is on your hip, okay? I can't bloody well move it, or I promise you it wouldn't fucking be there!"

"Draco, that's not my hip!" Draco tried to pull his hand away but he couldn't. It felt squishy and soft, almost like his hand was stuck between two soft boiled eggs. He shuddered when he realized where his hand was.

"Tell me that's not your arse. Please, I'll never live this one down."

"It's not my arse…" Harry said blushing a deep shade of burgundy now." Draco saw his expression and slowly worked up the nerve.

"Where…is…it?"

"It's where you think it is. Your hand is wedged between my nutsack."

"We have to get out of here! Nathaniel, you piece of shit! I know you think this is funny, but I'm bloody well going to kill you! Father? Hermione!" Draco began to call out to anyone who could hear him. He kept one eye on Potter though, because he was acting rather strange towards him all damn day since the previous night and Hermione's damn polyjuice potion. Draco suddenly felt something move beneath the red muck. Fingers wrapped around his cock, and he felt himself harden. The muck began to heat up and Draco could see sweat beading on Potter's head.

"There is something in this slime, Potter. It's touching my cock."

"No, there isn't. It's just my hand." Draco wanted to slug Harry right at that moment, but his hand was holding his ball sack. His other hand was stuck to Harry's shoulder, where he had grabbed him, before apparrating into this hot tub of oozing red heat.

"Well move it!"

"Look, I can't alright. You have an erection." Harry said embarrassed.

"I know I bloody do! A hard-on is involuntary. I can't control that. This bloody fucking shit we are sitting in is heating up. It's getting hot in here."

"I'll say." Harry was looking into the silvery pools of brilliance that were Draco's eyes.

"Nathaniel! You piece of shit, brother of mine! I know you're here now come talk to me!"

"Your lips are so…I…Can't help..I'm sorry..Draco…" Harry said, his fingers not moving, but still holding Draco's rock hard member.

"Stop calling me Draco, Potter! I'm Malfoy remember? I sicked a snake on you once. I used to fight you for the snitch. You hate me because I almost slept with your wife!"

"Right. Yes, Malfoy. Sorry." Harry was sweating. His tolerance to the red muck was lessened because of his half-blood status. Draco had a sneaking suspicion that this potion they were sitting in was spiked with some kind of lascivious charm that caused desire. Even though he said his erection was the result of involuntary fingers around his cock, he suspected he too may be falling victim to the spell, though in smaller doses then Harry was because of his pureblood status. The muck was getting hotter though and soon it would boil their blood. They had to do something.

"You called little brother?" Nathaniel popped in next to Draco. Draco swung his head to face him, eyes narrowed like slits, wanting to reach out and choke the life out of his big bother, the sick and twisted Nathaniel. Nathaniel was smiling eerily at Draco.

"Get us the fuck out of here! Give me my wife back! Now!"

"You are hardly in any position to make demands." Nathaniel laughed wickedly now as the two men began to sweat. Harry's face and neck were slick, his hair nearly completely soaked as he closed and eyes and fought back the impulses. Draco gazed at Potter and suddenly a feeling of intense lust swept over him. He was proud that Harry was fighting it back, because the spell was strengthening.

"Let me out. Let's talk." Draco tried in vain to appeal to Nathaniel to release them, but he just laughed louder, his pathetic cackle echoing through the dark and dingy room, that was lit with red lights, that emitted heat.

"The spell won't end until you both climax. I thought degrading my brother, the esteemed Minister of Magic, the spoiled brat that got all of father's money, reputation and love, should have to face the humiliation of being with his worst enemy, in the most intimate of circumstances." Nathaniel hissed and snarled and laughed at Draco and Draco felt his blood boiling. He was angry and he wanted revenge.

"You think you won, you sick fuck? You think that making me break my vows and by making me gay for a day is going to change the fact that I'm going to fucking kill you when I get out of here?" Nathaniel looked worried for a second, almost as if something was happening somewhere else that required urgency. Draco hoped that Hermione and and Ginny were alright. He looked at Harry, who was moaning Draco's name now, trying to fight the spell and Draco came up with a plan..

"POTTER! We can't get out of here until we cum. Are you with me? We have to cum or we are going to fucking die. It will get hotter and hotter in this red fucking shit, until we either die, or wank each other. Since I'm not about to die in here with you, we are going to wank each other. Got it?" Harry nodded and blinked, his glasses completely fogged.

"Now, do it fast and hard and do it good and make me cum. The faster the better. And we will obliviate each other after we get out of here, deal?" Harry nodded again.

"Draco? Can you take my glasses off?"

"Why?"

"Because I can't see you." Draco sighed and then leaned forward with his mouth and pulled Harry's glasses off. He didn't know why he was doing it. It was probably better he didn't see him while he wanked on Harry Potter's dick, but the red muck was bubbling now and he too was feeling a strong desire for Potter. Maybe his eyes were bad enough that he wouldn't be able to see him anyway. His glasses caught on his shoulder and Draco was able to hold them under one of his fingers.

"I'm sorry Hermione. I hope you will understand this. I have no choice. I can't let my brother kill you…" Draco shed a silent tear as Harry began to stroke his cock. He reached up with his fingers and grabbed onto Harry's cock, wrapping his long pale fingers around it and he too began to stroke.

"Draco, I need to kiss you. I can't get off without kissing." Draco nodded and then plunged his lips down over Harry's. The two men's lips met and Draco felt the firmness of Harry's lips. It wasn't soft and beautiful like kissing Hermione was, but was rough and untamed. He could feel Harry's razor stubble against his face, yet he continued to kiss the man. Harry's head fell back and Draco felt his soft warm semen drip over his hand under the muck. Harry broke loose and started to get out, but remembered Draco, who still had not cum. He was having a hard time. It felt good, but it wasn't Hermione. He closed his eyes and remembered making love to her in the tent. Harry stroked him harder and then whispered in his ear for him to cum. Draco pretended it was Hermione's voice and then he felt his body quake and release itself into Harry's hand. Harry kissed him on the neck and then the moment ended. Draco jumped from the bubbling pool of molten lava and shook the red gunk off him. Harry was looking for ways out of the room. He found two black robes, hanging on hooks by a locked door and threw one to Draco while putting the other one on himself.

"There's a door, but it's locked. Do you have your wand?" Harry said but Draco slumped over against the wall, his body sliding down in a defeated gesture, until he sat cradling his head in his arms on the floor. He pointed to the muck, the place he knew his wand had been lost. "Hey, are you alright? Harry bent and touched Draco on the shoulder. He was weeping. Draco had never openly wept like this, but now that the floodgates had opened he couldn't close them. Nathaniel had taken away the one thing he promised Hermione he would never do. His heart was beating fast as he recalled the events in his head.

"Kill me, Potter."

"What? Kill you? Malfoy look. We had to do it to get out. It makes me sick too but we are fighters, you and I. We always have been. Hermione will understand this."

"No, she won't. Kill me. Get my fucking wand and avada my arse! I don't want to live." Draco cried into his arms. He wept hard and he couldn't stop. He felt sick and ashamed of what he had done with Potter. What made it worse was the fact that he enjoyed it. Harry, sensing that, spoke softly to him, consoling him.

"I liked it too. It's okay Draco. It doesn't make us gay. It was a spell. We did what we had to do in order to live! Do you think you would be a better man for Hermione if you sat and allowed your insides to boil like soup in a can? You did what you had to. You made the decision, and it was the right decision. You saved my life Malfoy! Now get up and let's get your wand and I'll obliviate you if you want me to. You have no reason to be ashamed. We love our wives and right now our wives need us! Get the fuck up Malfoy!" Harry yelled and Draco snapped out of it.

"When this is all over we obliviate each other! It's the only way!" Draco drove his hand into the muck and fished around, finally finding and pulling his wand out.

"Alohomora!" The door swung open.

REVIEW?!

I said this chapter would be crazy! So, in the next one lol Please tell me what you think!


	11. Mind Games

Broomsticks and Bedfellows

Broomsticks and Bedfellows

Chapter 11

(short mini chapter just so I don't leave ya hanging! This will answer quite a few questions and make ya feel slightly better lol)

"Merlin, that hurt!" Ginny had her foot on Hermione's side as she pulled and stretched Hermione back into shape. The spell had worn off Ginny first and now Hermione felt her body popping back into shape. What a strange sensation it was.

"I should tell you that your husbands are having the time of their lives wanking each other , right now as we speak," the cold calculating voice of Nathaniel rang out as Hermione felt at her head to make sure everything was pieced together properly again after the spell wore off, with a little help from Ginny.

"One of your spells Nathaniel? Don't bother trying to get into my head, I'm blocking you. So go on, can we watch? The thought of my husband with another man turns me on! Bigtime!" Hermione moved closer to Nathaniel, stalking him like a feline hunting their prey.

"'Mione? " Ginny looked flabbergasted.

"It does..and we both know what this little house of horror's has in store for the waiting. So, so sorry if you think you damaged me and my husband's marriage. I love Draco, for better or worse. He isn't perfect, but he's mine, and you can't take that away. Even if you killed me now it wouldn't matter, because I would love Draco to the moment I died and you would have to know that…Know that he is warm and smart and beautiful and that you can never have what he has." Nathaniel shot daggers at Hermione. He reached his hand back and slapped Hermione hard across the face. She spit blood from her mouth but refused to shed a tear.

"Hermione!" Draco and Harry burst through the door. Nathaniel spun around and Draco's wand flew from his hand before he could get a spell off.

"Done making love, so soon? I figured you could go for hours Draco, not quite the man you think you are, are you?" Draco was deflated. The wanking with Potter had made him feel so much less of a man. He couldn't even look at Hermione. Harry was already holding Ginny and hugging her tightly. Draco wished he could feel the same thing with Hermione.

"Draco does go for hours. Hours and hours, even days at a time! Draco? Look at me." Hermione said in a commanding voice to her husband. He reluctantly raised his head. She was holding something behind her back. Draco noticed it immediately and wondered if Nathaniel did. Nathaniel's eyes were nearly glowing red he was furious. He knew Hermione could make a man feel that way. She still had such a quick wit and sharp tongue when she wanted to. "Draco, I love you. I don't care if you and Harry wanked each other. I know why you did it. It turns me on, I already told you that. I'd not like you to make a habit of it but it's hardly reason not to look at me when I'm talking to you.

"You! I'm going to fucking kill you!" Draco leaped at Nathaniel, his fingers plunging into his neck. He wanted to choke the life out of him he was so angry. Nathaniel was taken by surprise. He flailed his arms, Draco's fists coming to blows with his face that was now bloodied and bruised. He felt Nathaniel try to enter his mind but he forced him back.

"Draco!" Lucius's voice was calling out to him. "Draco, none of this is real. Nathaniel is making you see what he wants you to see. You are in a room, with me and the others. None of this is real. He entered your mind. He is holding us by force as he taunts your mind.

"You mean…I didn't…with Harry?"

"No. We need your help though. You are the only one who isn't retrained. You have to find your way out of the house and out of Nathaniel's playground of mind games," Lucius said in whispers. Draco looked around and Hermione now had red glowing eyes. Ginny was snarling at him with fangs and Harry, Harry was naked again and coming towards him.

"None of it is real Draco. He's in your head."

"How do I know this isn't a trick?"

"He is going to kill us Draco! This your Father speaking. You said you would help me get Narcissa back. Your son's birthday is April 11th. You like anything sweet and when you were four years old you broke the Cesar Augustus original statue in the foyer of Malfoy Manor and I gave you ten paddlings for it. I'm sorry that I did that. He's in your mind,Draco. Find a way out of the house."

"But how..? Father, how do I get out. It's an MRTC house. I was young, you showed me the way,Father!" Draco realized that Nathaniel was gone and now Hermione was having sex with Harry right in front of him while Ginny groped at his legs, running her tongue up his body.

"You found the way out Draco. Not me. You blocked it from your mind. He's coming."

Review!?

I have a migraine and need to stop writing but I didn't want to leave it the way it was in the last chapter. I hope some of you figured it out already. Nathaniel is a master manipulator of minds. He obviously found a way into Draco's mind. When though? Give ya something to think about until I can update.lol Please review!! I'd like some reviews before I update again.


	12. Well Wishes

Broomsticks and Bedfellows

Chapter 12

(Getting down to it now. Only One Chapter remains. This is a LONG chapter to make up for short last chapter. Enjoy and don;t bite your nails down like I did writing it lol)

""Father, can you hear me? Where are you?" Draco called out but no answer came. He could see his wand laying obstructed under Harry while Nathaniel's vision of his wife rode Harry, their moans burning in Draco's ears. He dropped to his hands and knees and closed his eyes, his hands beginning to shake as he reached for the wand. Hermione's cried out for Draco to save her, as the sexual act turned into rape. His first instinct was to beat Harry, to save his wife, but he remembered Lucius's words and he grabbed the wand while Ginny begged for him to love her.

"Draco, I love you. I've always loved you. Come fill me with your manliness. Let's start what we started before. Come on Dragon, don't you want me?" Ginny said. Draco pushed her away and used his wand on the door. It popped open and he ran for it as fast as he could. He had to get away from the scene that was playing out before him. He thrust through the door and now he was standing on the grounds of Malfoy Manor. It was a rainy day, the clouds threatening above. A lightning bolt struck a tree in the distance and Draco watched the tree fall, the deep rumble of thunder booming in his ears. He squinted when he saw a small figure run out from the tree and then he heard the wails of his son, tormented and frightened in the middle of a wicked thunderstorm. Draco sprinted across the grounds of Malfoy Manor, torrential rain slapping and stinging his face. He must have found a way out of the house of horrors. He must be back at home. He ran faster towards the little boy.

"Dada, ball," Scorpius said, looking up at his father and Draco swooped, plucking the boy into his arms and cradling him to his chest.

"I got you Scorpius. Daddy will never let anything happen to you. Why are you out here alone? Where's your Mummy and Grandmother?"

"Mama,dare,Dada!" Scorpius pointed and another bolt of energy cracked around him. He ran into the crypts, where the boy had pointed. Scorpius's red ball rolled down the dark corridors of the crypt. It was a ball that Draco had gotten for him during a shopping trip to Diagon Alley. It was magic, and it sang lullabies and nursery rhymes to his son while glowing and changing colors. It sang now as it rolled down the cold stone floor of the Malfoy Manor crypt..

_Ring around the rosey. Draco's nose is bloody._

_Ashes, smashes, Hermione falls dead._

Draco kicked the ball as hard as he could and the sound that emanated was that of Scorpius, screaming in torment. He dropped his head to see that the toddler was no longer in his arms. His face grew pale as he ran down the dimly lit Malfoy crypt after the ball he had booted away, the whimpers of his son growing louder now.

"Lumos!" He lit his wand and there curled into a ball in the fetal position was Scorpius. The little boy's tears fell down his cheeks.

"Hurt,Dada. Mama…I want Mama." The boy cowered when Draco reached for him. Had he struck his own son? He was trembling now at Draco's touch and Draco began to tear up.

"I won't hurt you. I love you Scorpius." Scorpius looked into his face with a malevolent grin and pointed. Draco followed the boy's finger and opened the creaky door to one of the crypt rooms where the Malfoy line of ancestors were buried.

"Mama, see!" Scorpius struggled in his father's arms finally biting Draco on the hand until he let him down. The little boy ran ahead and seemed to be playing with something in his tiny little hands.

"Scorpius, what is that? Don't touch anything in here baby." Draco strode over to the boy and looked down to see that Scorpius was playing with his mother's wedding ring. Draco took the ring from the boy and then his eyes fell upon what Scorpius was clamoring over. Hermione lay pale and lifeless; her eyes open with an empty stare, sprawled out on a cement slab that jutted from the wall of the crypt. His heart caught in his throat and Draco fell to his knees. He stroked her hair and hugged her body against his.

"Hermione, no! I'm so sorry baby. I was too late. How did I let this happen. How?! I love you Hermione. He cradled his dead wife in his hands. It all felt so real and Draco couldn't tell the difference. He had gotten out of the house and now he was here, at home and every detail was exactly the same as he remembered it. He wept over Hermione's body and then he heard a gulping sound. Still holding Hermione in his arms he turned around, to see the tiny toddler, potion bottle in hand, chugging the deadly liquid from Mr. Parkinson's illegal potions collection, that Draco had acquired while dating Pansy Parkinson.

"No! Scorpius. No!" Draco dropped the lifeless body of his wife and ran to his son now. He ripped the potion bottle from his little arms and threw it, hard, on the stony floor. It shattered into a million pieces, noxious fumes being released in the far corner of the room. He scooped Scorpius up into arms and watched in terrified fear as the life flowed out of the boy, his breathing becoming shallow, his body growing limp and a bluish hue, replacing the once healthy light skin of his son. He shook the boy, calling out his name.

"Scorpius! My baby boy, please don't die. Scorpius!" Draco lost it now. He wailed as the life drained away from his beautiful baby boy. He laid kisses down the boy's forehead and cheeks and clutched him to his heart.

"You killed my grandson! You are a horrible,horrible son,Draco!" Narcissa screamed at Draco, wagging her finger in his face as he knelt on the floor in the room with his dead wife and cradling his lifeless son.

"How could you Malfoy?" Ginny scolded him now.

"You were never good enough for her Malfoy. If I had married her, she would be alive today! You are nothing but a bloody good for nothing git," Ron Weasley said.

"You took my virginity and turned me into a whore Draco. It serves you right that your son died by my Father's potions. You got what you deserve Draco!" Pansy Parkinson twittered.

"Married a mudblood. Killed his only son, the only heir to the Malfoy fortune. You will be penniless and heart broken for the rest of your life,Draco," Lucius called out, sneering at his son who lay defeated on the floor holding his dead boy.

"This isn't real! None of you are real!" Draco called out through sobs. He remembered the real voice of his Father and the warning and now Draco began to see that none of this could be real. His wife was not dead and his son was alright. This was Nathaniel's doing! Nathaniel was playing with his mind again. Draco shut out the chastises from his family and friends and focused.

"Gone! This isn't real!"

"It isn't…you are right. But this is dear brother," Nathaniel said, sitting down next to Draco. Suddenly Draco was in a small cell inside a dark and gothic looking house. There were bars around the room as his eyes fell upon the scene. Lucius Malfoy was chained to a metal hook in the middle of the cell. He knelt, head bent low, his shoulders painfully cocked downwards where he writhed to break free his restraints. Harry was face down on the floor, his hands inside two metal boxes that had teeth as they clawed into his skin. His feet were in similar boxes and Harry yelped and hollered out in pain as the teeth chewed on his hands and feet. Ginny was hung by her ankles, upside down, her face red and her ankles bleeding, and then his eyes fell to Hermione, who was chained in shackles, her wrists bloodied as she hung from the ceiling, with nothing to support her. Her mouth was red with smeared blood and her left eye was blackened and swollen.

"This isn't real! I won't look anymore." Draco closed his eyes and wished it all away, but then his brother spoke.

"But, it is real. You are here too dearest brother. Open your eyes and see." Draco reluctantly did as he said and opened his eyes. He saw himself lying in a pool of his own blood, a gaping wound oozing blood from his head. He was breathing, so Draco knew he was still alive. He flicked his wand at Hermione, casting a spell to release her from her binds, but it didn't work. He tried again and again, but it was futile.

"Let them go Nathaniel. Take me," Draco said.

"What makes you think I won't take all of them and you?" The two brothers sat facing each other and Draco could finally see the resemblance. He did look like Draco, more than he had realized.

"Because it's me you want. I represent everything that was taken away from you. I can't imagine what your life has been like. You never received the love that I did."

"I'm the Malfoy heir! I'm the older bother! Everything you have, should be mine! The money, the job, the wife and your son! All mine!"

"No. You can't make people love you Nathaniel. What was taken from you is a travesty. But, it does not change the fact that I worked for what I have. I endured hardships and pain, just as you did."

"Fool! You know not of hardships!"

"Then tell me Nathaniel! Tell me of your plights. Tell me of your pain!" Draco had to do something. Perhaps if he could turn the tide of the game in his favor it would give him the opportunity to expel Nathaniel from his mind, without him ever noticing. He could then rescue his wife and the others. He knew the key to escaping this hellish nightmare lay in this room.

"Why? So you can pretend to care? Nobody cares for me! The vampires fed off me for years until I escaped." Nathaniel rolled up his sleeve to reveal a series of scars. There were hundreds of scars covering his arms. "I have these covering my entire body. Do you think Hermione would like them? Would she be willing to touch a man with marks like these?" Nathaniel smiled sinisterly and Draco felt sick to his stomach at the thought of this monster touching his wife.

"I want to understand you Nathaniel. I want to know my brother."

"Lies! Lies,lies,lies! I may not have been born with two parents that loved me, but don't take me for a fool Draco!"

"Release us. I will stay with you and you can show me what your life was like. You can have a brother, somebody who cares. Don't you want that? I can be that person for you. You don't have to be alone anymore. I can get you help. I can show you that not everything in this world is bad. You can have the things you want without using mind games to achieve those means.

"No. There can be no such life for me. You are trying to trick me. You are like Lucius. You wish me dead. You wish I never existed. I am a dirty reminder that the Malfoy name is impure."

"I didn't even know you existed! You are angry at me for taking what you feel was yours, but I never knew you bloody well existed! Both of us were denied having a brother."

"I wanted you Nathaniel. I wanted to take you home with me but the Dark Lord wished you dead," Lucius Malfoy looked up from his restraints and spoke. Nathaniel swung his head around.

"You can't be here! I'm in Draco's mind, so you can't be talking unless I make it happen. How are you doing this?" Draco had no idea how Lucius was doing it either, or how he had warned him earlier that none of this was real. Draco saw Hermione choking on her own blood and he tried in vain to reach out to her with his mind. Hs attempts fell on deaf ears though.

"Did you think you were the only one in the family who possessed this great magic? " Lucius said.

"This cannot be true! I have the gift because of my vampire blood! Elizabeta told me as such. Her blood nourished me as I grew inside her womb! Now tell me how you are doing it or I shall kill you at once!" Draco watched as Lucius's eyes turned red. His restraints broke free and he staggered to his feet, now approaching a frightened Nathaniel who cowered on the floor before him.

"She lied to you, dear son of mine. Let us go to the place where it all started. I will show you the proof that you need. This is Elizabeta's house is it not? We were all taken here by portkey when Draco touched the serpent on Blackstone's house. You are smart my dear boy. To turn something so big, into a portkey. I was inside the house already and Potter was connected by wand to it. What I don't understand is how you got Hermione and the Weasley girl here? They weren't touching the house and they didn't arrive here when I did. So how did you do it? You answer my questions, and I'll answer yours. Tit for tat Nathaniel. I know you have questions. Don't you?" Lucius's voice was shrill and eerie. Draco remembered this side of his Father. His Father used this voice many times around Voldemort when Voldemort and the Death Eaters lived at Malfoy Manor. It frightened Draco and he felt chills allover his weakened body. The wound in his head was still oozing blood and now Draco could not only see his body lying helplessly untethered on the cold floor of the cell, but he could feel the pain of the wound inflicted upon him. Perhaps Lucius's diversion with Nathaniel was weakening the power Nathaniel had over his mind.

"I didn't have to do anything to get them here. I merely told them that if they wanted to see their husbands alive then they should follow me. They did. Their love was their weakness and will be the means by which I snuff the life out of them," Nathaniel laughed.

"Impressive," Lucius chided. "The Dark Lord was wrong in sentencing you to death. You are clearly more cunning and powerful then even he was. Dreadful mistake that I wasn't able to raise you as my son. I am most impressed that you got the mudblood and the blood traitor to follow my worthless son and the pathetic excuse for a wizard that Potter is. I must congratulate you Nathaniel," Lucius said.

"You don't mean it. This is some trick."

"NO, Nathaniel. No trick. Take us to the well and I will show you how it all happened. I will allow you to relive the scene, to see my intent. You will never find peace without this knowledge. Take me there and release Draco and the others," Lucius prodded.

"We do it my way old man. If you try anything I'll kill the mudblood!"

"Release me and we will go to the well. You have my word that I'll not do anything once you release me," Lucius said in that dreadful, wicked voice that petrified Draco as a child. Nathaniel closed his eyes and suddenly Draco felt him withdrawing from his mind. His head felt a ton lighter as his deranged brothers weight lifted from his mind. He stood up and made for Hermione, but he felt heavy hands on his back and then he was standing somewhere else entirely. It was night and the stars twinkled above. There was a rose garden with thorny rosebuds blooming blood red all around them. Lucius was there and so was Nathaniel. Draco felt weak. His shirt was bloodied from the wound on his head, where he assumed he had been bludgeoned after he arrived by portkey. Lucius looked at Draco, but he didn't give anything away. He couldn't tell if his father was his ally or his enemy. His voice and his demeanor had changed, and as promised he did not move on Nathaniel and Draco did not know if he had the strength left to do it himself. He had lost a lot of blood and he needed what little strength he had left in order to save his wife and friends. The thought of Hermione's battered face tormented his thoughts. His beautiful wife, strung up like a piece of meat on a meat hook. He couldn't bear the thought, and he felt responsible.

"Get in the well!" Nathaniel lunged on Draco and thrust him towards a dark, deep well. Draco felt his body being pushed over the edge. He struggled, but his bother overpowered him. Draco clung to the stone at the top ring of the well, his body weak and the strain in his arms nearly too much to take. "There. Now you won't try to trick me Father," Nathaniel said to Lucius, who stood idly by, while Draco shifted to gain a better grip. His body dangled, precariously over the deep and dark hole in the ground.

"Show me now Father!"

"I'll not let you into my mind Nathaniel. I will give you my memories though." Lucius produced his wand. Draco saw a butterfly fly from it and land on his nose. He twitched to get it to fly away, but it remained there. The spell he had cast on Lucius's wand must have still been working. Lucius held his wand to his own head and silver strands of memories were exuded from his mind. They hung in the air by the tip of his wand and then Lucius, willing handed Nathaniel his wand. Nathaniel placed the wand to his own head. The silver was sucked into Nathaniel's head. Draco's eyes grew wide as he peered over the well, wrapping his arms tightly around the lip of the well to better hold himself there. If he had a little more strength he could have wrapped a leg over the top, in order to climb out, but his head continued to bleed, one eye now completely covered by the sticky blood that matted his hair.

Nathaniel raised his hands and projected the memory outwards. Now the three of them were looking at a scene from years past. Bellatrix Lestrange, stood next to the well as did Lucius and Elizabeta, the vampiress.

"Do it Lucius! Are you afraid? Cast the filthy thing into the well. The Dark Lord is expecting us."

"This is our child Bellatrix!" Lucius cried out, clutching Bellatrix by the arms. She shrugged him off with a wicked curl of her lip.

"Are you doubting the Dark Lord?" Bellatrix asked as if challenging Lucius.

"Of course not. The child could prove useful though as it grows. It could help us to defeat the Order. James Potter and Sirius Black could potentially be a threat to us. They are pureblood's like us, and they have rallied forces, to fight the mighty Death Eaters. It is said, that Dumbledore has created an army to fight against the Dark Lord. He intends to challenge the Dark Lord. Our son could prove to be the most powerful weapon the Wizarding world has ever seen! It could tip he scales in our favor,Bellatrix, should a war be close at hand."

Draco listened and watched. This had all happened before he was even born, before Voldemort had killed Harry's parents and left Harry with the scar. His Father looked younger and wore his hair tied back in a loose ponytail. Bellatrix too looked younger. She was more beautiful then he had ever remembered her, but then he remembered his mother telling him that before Voldemort had completely twisted her mind, she had been a striking woman.

"You do doubt the Dark Lord,Lucius. Potter and Sirius Black will be no threat to us. My worthless cousin was disowned years ago. He doesn't have a leg to stand on and Potter, he's nothing but a stupid jock!"

"Perhaps you are right. Shall we at least name our son before…?" Lucius couldn't even say it. He gulped hard. Nathaniel seemed to be engrossed in this and Draco decided it was his chance to try to free himself. His arms were heavy, the strain of holding his weight enormous. He wriggled, trying to swing his leg over the well but he couldn't. He almost lost his grip entirely but struggled back up so he could watch the scene.

"Piece of shite? That good enough for you Lucius? I don't know what my sister see's in you. You are weak Lucius! The Dark Lord is the only man I'd ever want to father my children. This crying, whining brat is nothing to me. Name him what you will and then let's be rid of the filth." Draco could hear the cries of the tiny infant. His eyes drew to the ground in front of the well where he could see tiny fingers flailing, innocently inside a witches cauldron. Lucius looked down and Draco saw a tear escape his eyes.

"I will call you Nathaniel," Lucius said, picking the cauldron up and touching his little finger's. Lucius gulped hard and then leaned over the well. Draco had a clear vision of what was playing out now as the cauldron was lifted over his head. He felt sick to his stomach. His own father was about to cast a newborn baby down a well, all in the name of the Dark Lord. Draco hated Voldemort. No matter how much time passed, his wrath was always felt. Draco had to look at the Dark Mark on his own arm every day when he showered, a vivid reminder of his servitude and enslavement. How had his father been able to do this? Draco vomited thinking about it. What if it had been Draco? What if the Dark Lord had ordered Lucius to kill Draco in the same way? Draco shuddered, his face growing paler by the minute as he watched this dastardly scene play out. Nathaniel stood motionless, expressionless, as he watched.

"Do it already Lucius, or I will if you haven't got the balls to!"

"Petrificus Totallus!" Lucius shouted, pointing his wand at Bellatrix. He lowered the cauldron with the crying infant back down to the ground. Elizabeta's eyes grew wide. She had been standing nearby, in silence, watching as Bellatix and Lucius prepared to kill their child in the name of Voldemort. Now she stepped forward.

"I'll take him! Give him to me and let me hide him from Voldemort. "

"If Voldemort finds him he will kill my wife. My wife is newly pregnant with a child, my child. I can't risk it. I can't risk the life of my unborn child."

"Is this not your child too?"

"Yes, but…I don't love the mother."

"Is love not love? Do you love the child, Lucius?"

"Yes. He is my son. He can have no life with me though. Voldemort would kill him if he ever knew I spared his life. He would kill Narcissa and he would kill the child that she carries."

"You have a decision to make. I will hide the child. I will send him away to other vampire colonies. He will not have love, but he will live, that I can promise you."

Draco watched as the younger image of Lucius gazed up at the twinkling stars above. Draco craned his neck to see what it was his Father was looking at. A thin layer of cloud cover has presented itself on that evening so long ago. Draco stared hard into the night sky and then he noticed a cluster of stars above. It was the only constellation visible on the warm summer night. Draco was looking at the constellation of Draco, the dragon. His father had tears in his eyes as he gazed at the stars overhead. Draco had a sinking feeling that this is where his name came from. It couldn't be coincidence.

"Yes, I will let you raise him. I owe you much for this gracious act. I have to make Bellatrix think that she saw me murder the baby though." Elizabeta glided back to the very spot she had been standing in, before Lucius petrified Bellatrix. She dropped her head and then Lucius picked up the cauldron and cast a spell on the black metal pot.

"You will not die, but your cries will not be heard. I will come for you when it is safe and Elizabeta will be your mother. I'm sorry Nathaniel. I do love you," Lucius said into the face of the tiny baby boy that was Nathaniel. With a flick of his wand Bellatrix was alert again.

"Did you do something to me? I feel different," Bellatrix said with suspicion in her voice.

"Shut up woman! I'm about to kill our baby. Do you not have any decency left inside your cold wretched heart? Be quiet this instant!" Lucius sspoke coldly, and Bellatrix recoiled with a sneer.

"Get on with it!"

Lucius dropped the cauldron into the well. Now Draco could see his Aunt's demented snarl as she hung her head over the well watching the cauldron disappear into the darkness.

"I didn't hear it land, did you?" Bellaterix said to Elizabeta, clearly not entirely trusting of Lucius. A vampire's hearing was ten times what a witch or wizards was, and Elizabeta kept with the ruse and lied to Bellatrix.

"The cauldron splashed into the murky depths. I heard it clearly. The child is gurgling now. Silence now." Elizabeta said dropping her head once again. Draco could see the deception on his father's face, his brow sweating, as he must have feared Bellatrix exposing his plan.

"Gurgled huh?" Bellatrix cackled. Now Draco remembered where he knew that cackle from. Nathaniel laughed just like his wicked mother.

"Let us go. I wish to return to my wife."

"I think I'll stay a while. Mourn the loss of my murdered son," Bellatrix laughed.

"Then we will stay together. Can we at least go into the house?" Lucius did not want Bellatrix hovering over the well.

"Yes, we should celebrate," she said. Lucius looked like he was going to vomit at the evil witches words, but he escorted her back into Elizabeta's house.

The images ended and Nathaniel turned on his Father.

"You are a coward! You left me there for days. I could show you the images of what I suffered. Rats crawling over my face and nipping at my fingers and toes. Water filling the cauldron and freezing my body. I was able to view these memories. That is when I forced Elizabeta to apply for citizenship. I found out about my well respected family. That you had a son that you loved and I vowed to take everything away from him. He should not live such a privileged life when I was left with vampires. Do you know what it is like to cry for your Father into the night as vampires nipped at your body, sucking your life-force away? You left me with vampires Father! You should have killed me in the well! You did this to me!" Nathaniel swung at Lucius but Lucius captured him in his arms.

"Yes! I should have killed you. I did not know that I was condemning you to a life such as you have endured though. I am sorry Nathaniel. I never wished this upon you. The circumstances though…were…impossible," Lucius said as Nathaniel struggled in his arms. Draco couldn't hold on any longer. He was going to fall. His arms were numb, yet he looked on, unable to take his eyes off his father that was now embracing Nathaniel as Nathaniel struggled to break free, clearly unable to accept any form of love after the years of solitude.

"Why couldn't you take me home? Why did HE get the love I never did? I wanted a Father. I learned all the dark arts. I became a warrior, a warlock and a mage, and the best manipulator of minds, all to be like you! "

"Yes, and you are brilliant. You are such a smart boy. It was unfair what I did to you. I cannot make up for the years of torture and abandonment that you felt, but I can tell you that I am sorry Nathaniel. I am sorry for what I have done to you. If I could change it, I would, but as such I cannot."

"Kill Draco! Kill him now. Prove to me that you truly mean it. We will be together as Father and son. I will believe you and I will teach you all that I know. We can live together and you can give me the family that I have always deserved. Kill Draco. Prove to me Father!" Lucius nodded, and the two embraced in a loving hug. Nathaniel was crying into Lucius's cloak. Lucius's eyes met Draco's and Draco felt a shiver engulf his entire body. He was going to die. Lucius was going to kill him. Draco looked down at the black hole beneath him. Hermione would die and Scorpius would have no parents. Would Scorpius turn out like Nathaniel if this happened? A trickle of blood from his wound seeped into his eye again and he blinked, the blood filling his vision with the color of power and hatred and anger. He was seeing red, and then suddenly hands were prying his arms from the well. He looked up to see the eyes of his bother Nathaniel, gripping him tightly, with Lucius standing closely behind him. Draco clutched at his arm and yanked with all of his force and might and he felt Nathaniel's body give, plunging forward. Draco hung by one arm now, his body swinging dangerously over the well. When the redness cleared from his eye he could see Nathaniel, hanging by his arms on the other side of the well. Now both sons hung over the dark hole. Lucius looked surprised as he hovered above them both.

"Do it Father! Prove your love to me. Kill Draco!" Nathaniel shouted and Draco looked at Lucius with sadness. He had nothing left. His fingers would surely slip at any moment. Draco whispered his goodbyes to Hermione and Scorpius, pledging his undying love to his family.

"I'm sorry I failed you baby. I love you so. I will see you someday. One day we will be together again." Draco said as tears fell from the silvery pools of majestic brilliance that were the windows to his soul. A soul that would live on, cleansed from his past wrongdoings. He would make the ultimate sacrifice, for the Father he loved so dearly.

"Do what you are going to do Father. I know you have to kill me. I know how much this must have hurt you through the years…what you did to him. I've had a privileged life and he was robbed of everything. I….forgive you." Draco shuddered as he said the words. He didn't want to die, but he did love his father and he remembered their conversation in the study. Lucius had said that he didn't know if he would have done what he did to Nathaniel to Draco, had it been him that Lord Voldemort ordered to be put to death. He saw the pain on his father's face, then in the study, and now. Draco clawed at the sides of the well with his free hand. The sidewall crumbled and Draco swang by one hand, his knuckles white as his fingers gripped the lip of the well. They were slipping. He would die regardless of what happened and Lucius seemed to be frozen in doubt, mulling his decision over, as Nathaniel continued to shout.

"Kill him Father! Help me up, and kill him!"

Lucius stepped forward, and grabbed a hold of one of his sons arms. One of his sons was now being safely held by the wrists.

"I'm so sorry. I will love you forever, my son. I wish things did not have to be this way, but I owe him more. I've robbed him of my love for his whole life." Lucius let go of the man's arms, his screams shrieking into the night as he plunged down the hole of the well. A loud thud sounded, the well having been dry for years. He was dead. Lucius screamed in torturous agony at what he had just done. He turned to his other son and heaved the man into his waiting arms.

"I don't know how I am going to live with myself, with what I have done," Lucius said to his son.

"I'll help you. We have each other." Father and son embraced and the man began to cry into Lucius's arms. They knelt in the dew sodden ground, on this crystal clear summer night. Lucius looked up into the sky and his eyes fell to the constellation Draco and a gush of tears spurt from his eyes, falling onto his son's head below him.

"What have I done?"

Review!?

Evil cliffy I know…lol…I am continuing to write the last chapter of this story…If you want me to update then review! I expect everyone reading this story to review! Come on folks :P Give me some love! If you think he saved Nathaniel let me know…If you think he saved Draco let me know! I got a kick out of Miss Hermione's review that his fic is creepy LOL YES it is. When you have a long lost bother who was thrown down a well as a baby by his own Father, and who was born of a vampire and is a master manipulator of the biggest mind-fuck ever, then yep you have a creepy fic :P MY next one won;t be creepy though. I can only handle writing this stuff in small does lol It's not my natural kind of storytelling.


	13. The Bird Watcher

Broomsticks and Bedfellows

Chapter 13

"Why did you do it?"

"Because I loved you more."

"But what you did…"

"Yes, what I did was an abomination….and I'd do it allover again, if given the choice."

"How can you say that?" the man cried, feeling tormented and confused.

"Because you are the son of Narcissa Black. You are the son I always wished for and when I held you for the first time I knew I'd never let anyone harm you, ever. There was never any choice. You have your own son now…Do you not understand that I would do anything, even commit murder, in order to save you? There are no bounds to a Father's love."

"Yes…I do understand that. I too, would do the same if anyone ever tried to hurt Scorpius. It isn't something that I would ever admit to…Hermione, even. I would kill or be killed to save my son. I love you Father and what happened here tonight will never be known by the Ministry."

"I love you too Draco," Lucius embraced his son, the two blond men sharing a moment that neither would ever admit happened.

"How did you warn me though? I might have killed myself if it wasn't for your voice," Draco asked.

"The butterflies..the spell you cast on my wand tied our two wands together. I was connected to you by those means."

"You told Nathaniel that you…too..knew…"

"He was born of a vampire Draco. Only vampires can be that powerful. I am bound by the same laws of the wizarding world as you, my son."

"So you lied?"

"Yes, I lied to protect you."

A week later at Malfoy Manor…

"We've been lying in bed for a week recovering. Do you think we should venture downstairs at least?"

"You aren't going anywhere Malfoy," Draco captured his wife's lips again as they lay naked and embracing in the dim light of their bedchamber.

"Mmm Draco. You know it's your birthday tomorrow?" Hermione said running her fingers through Draco's soft silky hair. Their battle wounds had healed, but Draco refused to get out of bed with Hermione, except to check on their son and give him the required and needed hugs and kisses.

"Yes, I'm aware and I intend to collect on it too."

"Oh? What did you have in mind, because I had something in mind."

"You first," Draco said.

"I've decided that I will stay home and raise Scorpius myself. " Draco raised an eyebrow at Hermione and pulled his lips away from hers for the first time in days it seemed. They had enjoyed sharing the closeness, so much that neither of them had been able to keep their hands off each other in the week after Nathaniel's death. "Yes, in fact, with the extra time, I was thinking we should expand our family. I'd like a daughter, wouldn't you?" Draco rolled between her legs at hearing this, grinding his hardness into her abdomen. Hermione giggled at feeling her husband's enthusiasm." I take it that's a, yes?" His mouth was on her neck.

"Yes," Draco said through mumbled breaths." Are you sure you want to give up your job at the Ministry?"

"I'll still have my husband working at the highest level. I'll just have to push him in the right direction from time to time. In fact, I have this idea that I've been playing around with for years. It's called S.P.E.W and …" Draco slid his tongue into her mouth, forcing her to cut off her speech.

"You were saying Sweet pea?" Draco smirked.

"Uhhh, I think I forgot. Draco?"

"Yes." Draco pushed against her body, rocking gently in simulated motion of what he wanted to do to her, her arms extended above her head and his arms lying over top of hers. Hermione clasped her finger's in Draco's,above her head and whispered into his ear.

"Want to cuff me?"

"Yes. But I can't. Your wrists are still sore," Draco said pulling her arms down and kissing the place where Nathaniel has restrained her with shackles. They hadn't spoken about the ordeal, preferring to just bask in each other's amorous company. They would discuss it some day but not this day.

"I could use that cream. I left it in the baby's room. I'll be right back." Draco watched as Hermione belted a green colored silk robe around herself and exited the bedchamber. Hermione waltzed breezily into Scorpius's room and once again fumbled through the bathroom for the healing cream that would heal her wrists. She had done this so many times before it was routine, but this time the magical ointment wasn't there. She searched more, but still she couldn't find the cream. She traipsed back into Scorpius's room, intent on returning to the bedchamber and telling a disappointed Draco that they couldn't use the cuffs today, because she couldn't find the healing cream. She stopped when she saw Narcissa sitting in the rocker once again, rocking a sleeping Scorpius. She ran a loving hand through her son's white blond hair and then smiled down at Narcissa.

"Did you give Draco the news about the baby?"

"Yes and no. I told him I wanted to try. I didn't tell him I was already pregnant."

"How come,dear?"

"Because he wants to 'try" to knock me up. I don't want to miss out on that!" Hermione smiled devilishly and Narcissa raised her eyebrow, a curl of her lip evident." For Narcissa that was as good as great belly laughs. "You haven't seen the healing cream have you?" Hermione asked on the off chance that she did know where it was. Narcissa turned bright red, and reached into her cloak and passed the ointment to Hermione.

"Did Scorpius have another diaper rash?"

"No. I used it," Narcissa replied shortly.

"I hope nothing is wrong with you?" Hermione asked with a concerned voice.

"No. I just…well…I invited Lucius back. He arrived while Scorpius was napping and my wrists were a little sore after…you know," Narcissa said in a whisper, barely able to look at Hermione.

"Oh! That's wonderful! Did you enjoy yourself this time?" Hermione asked eagerly. After her talk with Lucius she was interested to know if they were able to change it up a little in the love-making department.

"It was something else, if I do say so myself. You should see his wrists though! Makes me wonder if he was with another witch in the Riviera. I couldn't be more pleased though. I never knew it could be like that. I may surprise him later, even after I lay Scorpius down."

"He looks to be out like a light. Let me take him. I'll lay him down. No time like the present," Hermione said with a smile as she took Scorpius and laid him gently in the bed, tucking him in and turning out the light before closing his door and returning to Draco in the bedchamber.

"Your Father is back and with a vengeance. I just caught your mother with bruised up wrists! I think he tried some of the things we mentioned."

"Hermione,stop! Do not talk about my parents when I am laying here hard as a rock. It does unnatural things to a man!" Draco said in his normal ornery way. Hermione laughed and jumped on the bed, bouncing wildly up and down until Draco tackled her and mounted her, tearing the robe from her body. Their lips met and Draco's tongue plunged down her throat as he thrust inside of her. They made love through the night in many odd and exciting positions.

Draco was finally tired of being served meals with Hermione in the bedchamber. He wanted to read the paper and perhaps go through his Ministry owls that were mounting into a mountainous peak on his desk in the study. He ordered the house elves to bring his tea and toast into the study where he would spend some time reading the Daily Prophet and catching up on everything. He was shocked to see his Father sitting in the study, paper in front of his face, sitting rigidly in a leather chair by a window that let in the morning light through the lavish drapes of the Manor. When he saw Draco he folded the paper and set it on his desk. Draco pulled it forward and read the front page of the Daily Prophet.

_Serial Killer's lair found! The wizarding world received an anonymous tip last week that the mind rapist and murderer of over twenty witches and wizards, could be found at the Bathist Estate. Upon inspection by top Ministry Aurors in the city of Istanbul,shallow graves were unearthed to bring the total number of deaths totwenty-five deaths. The body of the worst monster to ever stalk the streets of Istanbul was not found, but his signature magic, that emanates from a reported amber necklace that he wears around his neck, a talisman that he uses to enter the mind of his victims, was not felt by sensitives. Seers on the case believe he has either died or has moved on to new stomping grounds. _

Draco pushed the newspaper away and took a bite of his toast. His eyes narrowed on his Father.

"What kind of inept Aurors do they have working for them?" Draco finally said.

"I went back Draco. I had to give him a proper burial," Lucius said coolly.

"Oh? So where did you bury him? If the Aurors find his body, they could trace the magic from your wand. The memory you gave him Father…was the last trace of magic on his body."

"They won't find him," Lucius replied as if certain.

"How do you know?"

"Because he wasn't there."

"He wasn't there? I watched you let him go. He fell…" Draco leaned forward with interest now.

"He's a rather resourceful animagus. Perhaps he flew away. It was dark and he takes the form of a black raven."

"I remember," Draco shuddered.

"Then it was all for nothing, Father. All of it. The pain the Potter's endured at his hands. Hermione and myself and…you, Father. All for nothing."

"No.," Lucius replied with a twisted sneer.

Lucius reached into his cloak and pulled out a dangling gem on a chain.

" I snatched it from his neck before he fell. He didn't think I knew what it was. I have extensively researched every dark artifact that is known to witch and wizard alike. In my retirement I even took to bird watching."

"Bird watching, Father?" Draco said

"Yes, Draco. It's part of my recovery. I decided after the war that I needed to familiarize myself with muggles. My aversion to them was unnatural and I found fitting into the new society of muggle friendly correctness, difficult to say the least." Draco smirked and laughed. This was true. Lucius barely left the Manor, after the new Minister stepped in and declared that muggle-borns and muggles were to be treated equally and that racism would not be tolerated. Apparently, he had used his time wisely. "So I paid a visit to a Muggle museum, on one of your mother's never ending shopping excursions, while in Paris. "I was admiring a sculpture that I had seen in wizarding books. It is supposed to come alive once a year with the ghost of Merlin. The silly muggles have no clue what they have in their own museum. I could have made off with it with a simple charm, it was that easy."

"But, you didn't though, right? Because your son is the Minister of Magic and he would have to bust you Father. So if you took it, then perhaps it wouldn't be prudent at this juncture to speak about it, unless you have retained Hermione as counsel."

"I didn't take it Draco. Stop looking at me that way. As I said I like bird watching better."

Draco reciprocated the same curled lip that Lucius cast him.

"I'll bite, Father. Just what does bird watching have to do with Nathaniel's charm you are holding between your fingers?"

"Everything, Draco. I saw this black raven swoop into the museum. Paris is a dirty city with dirty birds everywhere, so nobody noticed the raven. Nobody but me that is…"

"Because you were bird watching?" Draco asked.

"Indeed. This cunning bird took the most priceless object in the entire museum while the muggle security guard napped, with a half eaten sandwich in his hand. I watched with great interest and then joined your mother for lunch in one of those lovely Bistro's. The pastries are simply delightful Draco. You really ought to take Hermione there sometime. I found this wonderful little one down by the…"

"Father! Is rambling off on tangents part of retirement too?" Draco cracked a smile. Lucius shot him a contemptuous sneer and continued. "Right here…" Lucius plucked an old book from the bookshelf and shoved it across Draco's desk. Draco allowed his eyes to be diverted away the talisman that swung in his father's hands.

"The Talisman of Wallachia," Draco read aloud. "What is it Father?"

"History of Magic never was your best subject Draco. You were always brewing those convoluted and intricate potions. The Talisman of Wallachia belonged to the greatest vampire ever known. Prince Vlad, better known as Dracula. Nathaniel learned to wield it as it was intended. He really is brilliant. He obviously shares my interest in all things ancient."

"Why, you almost sound proud of Nathaniel?" Draco interjected.

"Yes, I suppose I am. Without the talisman, he is just a confused and messed up boy."

"He's hardly a boy Father."

"Just as you are my boy, so is Nathaniel, and he always will be."

"If he shows up here and threatens my family I'll kill him," Draco said coolly and with malice.

"He isn't a threat to us anymore. I'll go after him, after I repair the relationship with your mother."

"Seems you have had quite a head start on that front, if what my nosey wife tells me is true." Draco said and Lucius smiled. Draco took another bite of his toast and washed it down with a mouthful of tea.

"I have a birthday gift for you my son." Draco raised an eyebrow at the mention of a gift from his Father. He had no idea what to expect. "I figured…what do you get the boy that has everything? Then it came to me." Lucius produced a Pensieve and laid it on Draco's desk, before turning to leave.

"How did you get this Father?"

"I told the Ministry that my son, the Minister of Magic, needed it. I may have threatened your secretary into hand delivering it. Maybe mentioned that it was of great importance and that her job was on the line. In any case there it is! Just dive right in,son. Happy Birthday. Oh…and I should still like to have a look into the Dark Crystal. It's such a beautiful day, perhaps I will take a walk around the grounds. I haven't paid my Father Abraxas a visit in a while. Perhaps a trip to the crypts is warranted." Lucius smiled and Draco knew he had found his hiding place. He was in such a good mood today though that he just nodded and then looked down into he Pensieve, gulping, before plunging head first into the swirling bowl of memories.

Draco found himself in one of the more lavishly decorated rooms of the twenty-five bedroom, Malfoy Manor. His mother was looking beautiful as ever, glowing, as she held something fragile in her arms. Lucius entered the room and knelt at his wife's side. Draco leaned over the bed to see what it was that she cradled. His heart began to race when he saw a tiny baby with shimmering silver eyes, glaring back up at him.

"I wish to introduce you to your son, Lucius. Is he not the most perfect sight you have ever lain eyes on?" Lucius choked up as Narcissa presented the baby to him, his naked body swaddled in the softest cashmere ever made.

"He is my perfect boy. He will have everything that a Malfoy deserves. Draco…I wish to name him Draco Abraxas Malfoy. Does this suit you Narcissa?" Narcissa nodded, her face all a glow. Lucius took the baby in his arms and walked over to the window.

"Your Daddy has made many mistakes, and will probably make many more where you are concerned, but I make this promise to you today, that I will love you and protect you from this day forward." Lucius pressed the tiny Draco to his forehead, where he nuzzled his face against Draco's. His lips kissed his nose and his cheek and his forehead and then he cradled him in his strong arm. He reached into his robes and pulled out a silver spoon, placing it in the tiny baby's fingers. The newborns reflex grabbed onto the perfect silver spoon. He was so delighted that he knelt at Narcissda's side to show him what a strong grip Draco had and how he was going to grow to be a strong Malfoy man.

"Honestly Lucius, he's too young for such extravagant gifts." Lucius frowned and laid Draco on his mothers breast. The baby immediately began to suckle at his mother's breast.

"With a gluttonous appetite for the breast, my son is sure to produce us many Malfoy heir's." Narcissa laughed and Lucius too chuckled until the both of them were laughing hysterically, young Draco falling asleep at his mother's breast after feeding. Lucius scooted in next to his wife and kissed her tenderly.

"Thank you Narcissa, for loving the man that I am. I know I am not always perfect, like this wonderful boy of ours is…but I do so love you." They kissed and then Draco found himself being sucked back into the present.

Hermione was standing in the doorway smiling when he returned. Draco wiped the moisture form his eyes, attempting to hide his emotional response from Hermione.

"Draco…I have something to tell you." Draco couldn't imagine a better birthday until Hermione spoke, her hands holding her abdomen, and changed his world…for the second time.

The

End

By Jennifer Byers

REVIEW!?

So, I have another Broomsticks story called Broomsticks and The Big Apple planned. Scorpius will be a little older and will be a bit of a juvenile delinquent in a purely Draco kind of way. A bit of a smooth talker and a ladies man. Premise is, Draco and Hermione finally do travel to America . It will NOT be a creepy fic like this one. More of a Draco/Hermione as parents but also with a plot. They also have another child :P Unfortunately Hermione will not get a girl, just yet lol I could say more but I'm going for love story type of romantic story set in a Wizarding world in New York City. There will be many exchange students from Britain going to American Wizarding schools. That is all I will say.

Just so there is no doubt…The chapter with Harry and Draco did not happen…The scene with Ginny and Draco did…. Draco had his mind taken over when he saw the serpent design on the house in the woods. He portkeyed to the Bathist house and was knocked out, where Nathaniel was able to enter his mind.


End file.
